


Braving the Elements

by notanotherquarantinefanfic



Series: Braving the Elements (Bucky x Reader) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 47,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherquarantinefanfic/pseuds/notanotherquarantinefanfic
Summary: A mutant with elemental control flees her life of crime after an altercation with her boss. She seeks out her old friend Wanda and offers to help the Avengers in hopes of bringing him down. Whilst there, a certain Avenger catches her eye and she catches his. As a more sinister plot begins to reveals itself, you realize that your former employer is the least of your worries and that something wicked was being planned for you since the day you were born.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, you/bucky
Series: Braving the Elements (Bucky x Reader) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762720
Comments: 29
Kudos: 50





	1. The Robbery

**Author's Note:**

> First piece of non-academic writing I’ve done in a while so feedback is always appreciated! Bucky makes his appearance in chapter 4 so it’s a slow burn romance, but there’s gonna be fluff, angst and smut involved once the two of you meet! Steve/Nat and Wanda/Vision are in it later as well, but I wanted to establish the main character a bit first as she’s the only one whose made up! So If your looking to get to the romance part skip to chapter 4 but the plot may not make sense! I also add in songs that inspired the scenes at the top of each chapter!

**Act 1: Chapter 1: The Robbery**

_Songs inspiring this chapter:_  
_Ain’t No Rest for the Wicked – Cage the Elephant (Bank robbery)_  
_Boss Bitch - Doja Cat (Fight with the avengers)_  
  
**Monday 10 AM, N.Y.C**  
  
“This is it?” you ask, pulling your sunglasses down slightly in order to get a better view of the building standing before you.  
“That’s the one.” Your getaway driver Calvin says into your ear piece, he’s a block away in the back of a white van waiting for the go ahead from the boss.  
You squint as the sun hits your eyes, letting out a low whistle “Pretty fancy for a bank, you gonna tell me what I’m getting out of here?” you muse.  
“That’s on a need to know basis sweetheart.” He responds flatly.  
“Well sweetheart, hate to break it to ya, but I need to know!” you pause for a moment to see if you’ve managed to make him laugh “Seriously Calvin this is some of my best stuff!”  
“God do you ever shut up, cameras and emergency buttons are down, you just have the guards to worry about now so get on with the job. Once you’re out make sure your face is covered. Do you have your mask with you? ”  
“”You know as the person doing most of the brute work I think I deserve a little respect” you retort “Do I have my mask? Do you have your mask Calvin? God you're infuriating!” you mutter, pulling out your “mandatory” earpiece and throwing it into a nearby gutter, before taking a quick glance in your purse just in case you had forgot.  
Seeing the mask in its place, you pull your leather jacket over a white t-shirt and tighten your belt ensuring your shorts stay in place. Alright let’s do this you think with confidence before immediately tripping over your shoe laces and falling to the ground.  
“God how embarrassing” you say slightly louder than you meant too. Pushing yourself onto one knee you tie your laces up and hop back on your feet “Alright let’s try this again.”  
  
You walk through the sliding doors into the marbled interior of the bank, smiling as you pass by two security guards. One with a long moustache and another with a poorly done tattoo of a tiger on his bicep. You make note of the other two guards who were currently leaning up against the roman-esque columns lining the perimeter of the building. One was wearing sunglasses and the other was casually twirling a baton around.  
“Hey, only four of you guys defending this whole building?” You inquire  
“Ya sweetheart just the four of us, but don’t you worry we’ll keep ya safe” Tattoo replied with a smile and a slightly unnerving arm touch.  
“Well thank goodness for that and god bless America!” you say sweetly grinning from ear to ear. Turning on your heel you head towards the counter ringing the bell twice before a woman in her mid-twenties appears from the back room and walks over to the counter. She’s wearing a name tag that reads Sandy.  
“Hi there Sandy, how are you today?”  
“I'm doing just fine thanks for asking and what can I do for you today?” She replied with a smile.  
“I’m here to retrieve my belongings. Vault 176 here’s the key.” you say sliding it under the protective glass. Sandy smiles politely and walks into the backroom for a few minutes before emerging with a small box.  
“Alright, I’m just going to need see some ID then your good to go ma’am”  
“Well you see Sandy, I left it at home and my husband’s gonna kill me if I don’t get this back to him tonight could you do a gal a favour and just look the other way?” you plead  
“I’m really sorry ma’am, but I just can’t do that.” Sandy replies sympathetically.  
“Well I understand,” you say “Oh and Sandy, I’m sorry about this really I am”  
“Sorry for what exactly ma’am?” she asks with a worried tone  
“For this' ' you jump onto the counter and pull out a gun “Hi, yea, hello, people of the bank can I have your attention please? I just wanted to inform you all that I’m gonna be robbing this branch, but this does not mean it has to be a traumatic or unpleasant experience. I just need that box there and I don’t want anyone to get hurt, really I don’t. So if you could pretty please hand it over to me and any spare cash you have lying around this joint.”  
  
Unfortunately, Tattoo, Moustache, Sunglasses, and Twirly were now approaching you with guns raised.  
“Ma’am drop your weapon and put your hands where I can see them” demands Moustache  
“C’mon sweetheart we both know you don’t know how to handle that thing.” Sunglasses says patronizingly  
“Fine you got me glasses.” you pout “My little lady brain doesn’t know how to use a gun!” you exclaim before quickly throwing the gun at him, hitting him right in the head and knocking him out “ You’re supposed to throw the gun right?”  
Moustache rushes towards you at full speed. Before he can reach you, you jump off the counter connecting the soles of your feet to his face knocking him down onto the floor unconscious. You land painfully on your hip feeling a bruise forming almost instantly.  
The last two guards begin their approach. From the ground you kick Twirlys feet out from under him and jump to fight the baton out of his hand. Punching him in the throat you stand up and turn to knock tattoo, your least favorite of the four, right in the stomach with the baton. He doubles over in pain. Twirly tries to stand up, but you bring the top of your foot down on his neck causing him to drop, this time staying down. Bringing the same leg forward you knee tattoo in the nuts and feign a pained look as he topples over. Bending over you pick up the three guns now lying on the floor  
“You know, you should really learn how to use these properly. Wouldn’t want you hurting anyone, especially yourselves.” You scold. The few people in the bank remained still and decided it was probably best to comply with you. You turn back to the counter now sweating, and Sandy hands you the box from the vault and a bag full of cash which she had filled during the beatdown.  
“Thanks Sandy you’re a peach!”  
Sandy looks at you pleadingly “Oh come on, we both know you ain’t gonna get fired because some lady came in and threatened you. If anything you should sue them, unsafe workplace and all” you offer sincerely with a shrug of your shoulders.  
You gingerly step over the four guards lying on the floor and slip on your mask before exiting the bank.  
  
**Monday, 10:25 AM, Avengers Tower**  
  
A field agent runs into Tony’s office where he and Steve were working “Sir one of the downtown branches has been broken into!” he wheezes.  
“And?” says Tony  
“And you’re going to want to see this” He pulls up a video taken by one of the bystanders in the bank. The video depicts the scene of you beating up the four guards.  
“You know who that is?” Steve asks Tony  
“Never seen her before in my life, which is surprising considering how well she fights. Let’s get in for questioning. I'm a bit busy here so Steve if you wouldn’t mind.” He says turning back to his work.  
“Peter, Wanda suit up, we’ve got a robbery to stop” Steve orders.  
  
**Monday, 10:35 AM, Downtown N.Y.C**  
  
God this mask is hot you think struggling to get the eyes hole in place as you approach the white van concealing Calvin’s whereabouts. Knocking three times he open the door and you  
throw the small box from the vault up to him.  
‘’What have I told you about taking out your ear piece?” he fumed “And what the hell is in that bag?” he shouts pointing to the large bag of cash you had grabbed.  
“Money.” you say with a shrug of your shoulders.  
“Last time I checked boss said no extra risks, he ain’t gonna be happy about this.”  
“Well last time I checked he likes money” you respond causing Calvin to become even more agitated. As you turn to grab the money you see a ball of red light come hurling at you. You duck just in time.  
“Shit, how the hell did the goddamn Avengers get here so fast?” Calvin shouts, you grab the money and throw it into the back of the van he extends his hand and you’re about to grab it when BAM something hits you in the back knocking you forward.  
“Alright who the fuck threw a whole ass shield at me!” You yell more irritated that angry  
“We gotta go c’mon Eve” Calvin pleads “Boss really ain’t gonna like this!”  
“Screw that, this just got personal! Go, i’ll catch up” you promise turning and running towards the shield throwing culprit a.k.a Captain American. You kick him right in the gut having caught him slightly off-guard he doubles over. You remove your belt and wrap it around his neck pulling as hard as you can.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be a superhero or something?“ you begin to ask, but before you can fish the sentence something slaps you in the back of the head pulling off your mask. You're thrown off the captains back.  
“Shit!” you mumble before turning to see one of spidey kids webs still holding your mask.   
You hear her before you see her “(Y/N)?” you turn to see someone you hadn’t seen in years  
“Wanda?” you blink a few times no it can’t be. Just then a truck skids up behind you and firm hands hoists you up  
“We gotta go now!” Calvin says angrily, shooting suppressing fire out towards the three avengers.  
“(Y/N)!” Wanda yells again before throwing energy towards the truck. You pull the air around it and throw the energy back her way.  
With Spiderkid and the captain still on your tail you decide to pull out a few of your old tricks. You pull the branch from a tree up and wrap it around the kids arm trapping him in the tree  
“Um Mr. Rogers I’m down and out” he sighs.  
“Two down one to go.” you focus on the captain who's now running through the street after you at superhuman speed. Lucky for you it had rained the day before on the street was full of puddles. Crouching down you turn the puddles to ice causing the captain to wipe out. Hard. Closing the doors of the van as It turns the corner you make your way back to your headquarters.  
“They made me. Spider kid took my mask.” you whisper hoping Calvin doesn’t hear you  
“He ain’t gonna be happy” he chastised.  
“God you don’t think I already know that! At least we got the goods. He’s gonna be real happy about that!”


	2. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Boss is not happy at the job you've done, after a violent encounter and shocking discovery you decide to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the boss is Roman from Birds of Prey, the whole movie really inspired the character and story. SUE ME!

**Chapter 2: Betrayal**

_**TW: Violence, abuse, blood, swearing** _

Chapter 2: Betrayal

Evil Woman - ELO (Playing as you enter Romans office)

The Chain – Fleetwood mac (Plays as you exit) 

After making his way off the ice path of doom and safely removing Peter's arm from the branch confining it, the three Avengers make their way back to the Tower.

“Wanda who was that?” Peter asks, but before she can respond Tony storms into the room.

“I cannot believe you let her get away, seriously three  _ versus _ one?” he quips.

“First off,” Steve begins “she wasn’t alone, secondly she has powers, and thirdly she knows Wanda.”

“We went to school together at Xaviers.” Wanda responds calmly

“So she’s like you then?” Peter asks “A mutant?”

“Ya, she has elemental control.”

“Sick!” Peter whispers

“Someone call Nat, get her look into…” Tony pauses “Wait. What was her name?”

“She went by (Y/N) back at school, but the guy in the back of the van called her Eve.” Wanda explained

“Alright, let’s see what we can find on her, oh and one last thing Wanda, is she dangerous? how worried should we be?” 

“I honestly don’t know” Wanda replies

You roll up to the front of your headquarters, also known as Roman Enterprises. Roman was one of the city’s most notorious business men, or mobsters, if you believe what the papers were saying. He was rich, smart and narcissistic which, all in all, is a really good combination for creating a terrible person with a god complex. He thought he owned the city and honestly he kind of did. Everyone either owed him a favour or money. He was also the one who broke you out of prison, so you signed on to work with him because you felt you owed him that much. It wasn’t honest work, but it sure was lucrative and you liked nice things, so you stuck around. Maybe it was just a bad case of Stockholm syndrome, but you liked working for him. You strolled into his office exclaiming happily,

“Hey Romy baby look what I got for ya! A nice little box and a lil something ...”

You’re cut off when the palm of his hand strikes you hard across your face. Your head swings to the side. Dropping the box you turn your head back to face Roman whose eyes are filled with rage.

“HEY! What the fuck was that for? I did exactly what you wanted!” you shout dabbing your lip which had split open. Roman had roughed you up before, but he’s never hit you, not like this at least.

“Really? You did _ EXACTLY _ what I asked?” he shouts, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

“I don’t recall asking you to steal money, or asking you to remove your headset, or to square off with the goddamn avengers in the middle of the city without a MASK!” he spat.

“Jesus Romy I thought you loved money so I took some for you. I figured you wouldn’t mind, and Calvin was being incessantly annoying. As for the Avengers, well they were asking for..” you were once again cut off by Roman. He grabbed you by the throat and slammed you into the wall. His face inches away from yours.

“From now on any deviation, any misstep will be seen as an act of defiance against me” he whispers, removing his hand from your throat. You drop to the floor gasping for air. “And it only takes one phone call for me to send you back into that prison to rot!” he exclaims cheerfully. Suddenly, his body relaxes and his tone becomes almost endearing “Remember I saved you, from that terrible place and that’s why I own you and why you must do exactly what I tell you too.”

You sputter out a laugh “You don’t own me, no one does.”

“ Well according to this legally binding contract, I do in fact, own you.” He states throwing a paper folder onto the table now separating the two of you and sitting down.

“The what?” you ask feeling your inner rage boil over into your voice

“Oh don’t you remember? After I saved you, you signed yourself over; body, soul and mind to me and my company as an act of gratitude.”

“There’s no way I signed this” you mutter reading through the document on the table you had managed to stagger to.

“Well here’s the video” a tape played of you half out of your mind signing a contract.

“Oh fuck off Roman I was so drugged up after you got me out there’s no way I knew what I was signing, so there’s no way it’ll hold up in court.” you scoff, throwing the contract into his lap and turning to leave.

“Well considering I own most courts I’d say you’re basically fucked.” He says

“Don’t forget,” he says, walking up to your back “You were nothing more than a feral mutt rotting away in a cell when I got you. You should be more thankful.” Turning you to face him he wipes a few droplets of blood off your cheek tenderly “Now go clean up no one wants to see you like this.”

He kisses your forehead before pulling out a wad of the stolen cash and throwing it at you “Buy yourself something pretty.” he says turning to go back to his desk

You walk out slowly, millions of thoughts racing through your head, but only one thing was truly clear in that moment. You had to get the fuck out of dodge.


	3. Burn it Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hand in your notice the only way you know how. Violently and over the top!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never mentioned this, but Eve is the readers superhero alias like captain america or black widow, but her actual name is whatever yours is!

**Chapter 3 : Burn it Down**

**_TW : violence, brief moment of sexual harassment_ **

_Song(s) inspiring this Chapter:_ _Dangerous - Big Data (Oliver remix) (plays as you enter Roman enterprises)_

**Monday, 11:35 PM, Your apartment**

Roman had taken Calvin out for drinks at his club to reward him, and had left you at home alone in what you could only assume was some kind of power move. Thankfully, this would give you enough time to complete your 3 step plot for getting the hell out of here.

“Fuck this, fuck him” you mutter, as you finish packing up an assortment of your clothes and toiletries. Noting how it was kind of sad that your whole life could be packed up into two suitcases you pull on a pair of black leggings and an oversized black hoodie. Lugging your bags out the front door, you place them gently onto the freshly paved street. Hijacking the nearest car, you pop open the trunk and throw in the cases before shutting it. You walk back into the apartment you share with Roman and some of his other higher ups, stopping when you reach his home office. After knocking on the door and with no audible response you pick the lock and push open the door. You walk over to the filing cabinet where he keeps all the physical copies of worker contracts and open up the top shelf. After skimming through what must be at least 50 contracts all marked with an X (for mutant). Jesus, how many mutants does he employ and how come I’ve never seen any of them? You wonder.

“Bingo!” you exclaim upon seeing a file with your name. Grabbing it, along with a few others, and one of Romans access keys you turn to leave, but not before spotting the stolen bag of cash and the box from vault 176 lying on the floor. You pick up the bag and stuff the contracts inside before zipping it up and leaving the apartment for what you hoped was the last time. You toss the bag into the back seat, hot-wire the car and drive off to complete the second part of the plan. You pull the car over outside the main entrance of Roman Enterprises. Tucking your hair under a baseball cap and pulling your hood up you exit the vehicle. You figured that whatever you’d need to keep Roman off your ass for good was on his office computer, so here you were. On your way into the building you notice a canister of gasoline laying in the street. Deciding it may come in handy, you pick it up. You used Romans access key to get through the front door. You were aware that there would be three well trained, and extremely violent, men posted around the office. As you approach the elevator, you hear the raspy voice of one of the on duty guards

”Hey darling, you come for some after work fun just the two of us?” he asks while pressing his groin up against your rear. Rolling your eyes you lower your fist and punch him as hard as you can in the dick. He drops like a sack of potatoes, hands over his nuts, and as he looks up at you, you snap his neck. You get in the elevator and hit the button for the top floor. As you go up you pull your hood down and remove your hat shaking your hair loose. The doors open. You drop the gasoline next to the elevator and strut up to his main office.

“Hey boys,” you smile and wave, “good night?”

“What are you doing here Evie?” asks Ken

“Oh you know, Roman asked me to grab something for him” you say nonchalantly trying to slip past them, but before you can reach the handle someone grabs your wrist.

“We didn’t hear nothin’ about this.” retorts Craig whose hand was now latched onto your arm, you smile “Fine, why don’t we just call him and clear the air?” you take out your phone dial and hold it up to your ear. Craig’s phone rings and he lets go of you to answer it, but before he can you’ve thrown your phone at his face, cracking him right in the nose. Ken stands up, but you kick him in the groin Taking the gun out of Ken’s holster you shoot them both in the head.

“Thanks boys.” you say taking the key off Craig’s chain and unlocking the large wood doors leading to Romans office. Sitting down at his desk you use his card to log onto his computer, inserting a hard drive into the USB slot and downloading any files that you could. While it downloads you fetch the canister of gasoline from the elevator doors. The download was complete by the time you returned. You then transferred the info onto a microchip. Taking out a knife you cut a small slit in your arm and place it inside. Using some water from a nearby glass you heal your skin over the chip. Pouring a few cups of the gasoline out onto his computer you make your way to the door before pulling out your lighter and throwing a small fire ball towards the computer. You hear the explosion on your way down. Before reaching the ground floor you put your hair back under your baseball cap and pull up your hood. The bell dings and the doors open. You exit and walk to the boiler room where the gas tank is located. You throw the rest of the gasoline over it and walk to the entrance of the building. Flicking open your lighter you gather a few embers and blow them in the direction of the boiler room. You head out the same way you came in. As you open your car door you hear it, a huge explosion. You turn around just in time to see Roman Enterprises collapse in on itself. Smiling to yourself you start your engine, time for phase three you think as you drive off.

**Tuesday, 1:30 AM, Avengers Tower**

Nat walks into the main office where Tony, Steve and Wanda are sitting around a table mulling over paper documents looking for information about you. Steve’s head jolts up as Nat enters the room

“You got anything on her?” he asks

“Nothing in her files except one photo of her in a local penitentiary which was taken in June. Looks like whoever broke her out managed to get her entire record wiped.” Nat responds

“Hey guys, are you seeing this” Wanda points to the news.

The news anchor drones “ After what is currently believed to be a gas leak that caught fire, Roman Enterprise has seemingly collapsed in on itself. There were three men inside, but no bodies have been found yet.”

“ Why should we care about this Wanda?” Tony remarks.

“Because I think it has something to do with this,” she turns her laptop screen to the rest of the group “ one of the cameras picked it up at around 1:00 AM."

“Shit it’s her.” Steve says

“Guess we know who she’s working for, or was working for” Nat says.

“ Well, she just openly declared war on Roman which is incredibly stupid and dangerous, but why?” Tony ponders aloud

“Well she wasn’t known for making the most logical choices when we were at school” Wanda mutters.

“Hey guys,” Nat pipes up “we’ve got company!” She points to the screen monitoring the front door. A car had just pulled up and a figure had emerged. It opened the back door of the car and removed a large duffle bag. The figure walks up to the door, and drops the bag down before looking up.

“ Y/N? Shit what’s happened to her face?” Wanda asks.

“ Guess we know why she blew the building up.” Nat says “You know what. I think I like her!” The camera shows you hesitating to ring the bell, shaking your head and turning to leave before finally, turning back and ringing the bell.

“ Whatever she’s here for it’s not to harm us, she would have done it already.” Getting up Wanda takes the elevator to the ground floor. She opens the door to see her old friend bruised, bloodied, distressed and smelling of gasoline You hear the door open and look up to see Wanda standing in the door frame. You stick your arms up in the air “Don’t shoot! I come in peace.”

“I hope that’s fuel and not liquor I smell on you” Wanda jokes dryly. You laugh.


	4. Explanations and Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After showing up at the Avengers tower you explain your past to Tony, Steve, Nat and Wanda. They decide to introduce you to the rest of the team and let them vote on if you can stay. During the introductions you get lost in someones eyes before demonstrating your powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time has come, Bucky has made his appearance!

**Chapter 4: Explanations and Introductions**

**TW: Forced Medical Testing, Swearing**

_Songs for the Chapter._

_Bad moon rising – Creedence Clearwater Revival (Playing when she enters the room with all the Avengers)_

_Strange Magic - ELO ( when she first looks at Bucky and then again when demonstrating her powers)_

“Sorry about this.” Wanda says, tightening the cuffs currently trapping your hands behind your back.

“ Don’t worry about it, I’d have done the same.” you responds.

“Jesus (Y/N) what have you gotten yourself into now?” she chuckles uneasily with worry in her eyes, as she gently grazes the bruise on your face with her hand.

“Oh you know me. Just placed my bet on the wrong horse is all.” You say lightly. She removes her hand nodding slightly. This answer seems to have satisfied her for now.

“Well most of the guys are asleep, but you can meet the head honchos now.” she says.

“ What is this an Al Pacino movie?” you ask with a smile. She laughs, picking up the bag you had dropped on the floor and leading you to the elevator. As you enter the room the four Avengers all stare at you. You had seen them on the news before so you could put names to faces. Not to mention you choked one of them out yesterday. Tony speaks up first “Well this is uncomfortable.”

You clear your throat before speaking “Sorry about the light choking cap! Nothing personal.”

“Sorry about the shield in the back” he responds.

“So, even Stevens then?” You ask with a hopeful smile.

“No..” says Tony screwing up his eyebrows in confusion “Not, ‘even Stevens’, you robbed a bank, severely injured four guards and have been working for a mobster for the past six months!” “Fair enough.” you reply, “Hey Wanda wanna open that bag you have there?” Looking at you with just a hint of doubt she opens the bag and pulls out one of many wads of cash.

“Figured I shouldn’t show up empty handed, so I brought back the money I stole and the safe thing. That’s in there too.”

“Not bad” Tony shrugs, peering into the bag.

“As for the whole working for a mobster thing it’s really not what it looks like. I mean I didn’t want to take up crime. It just kinda happened!” You express.

“Okay then, please enlighten us on how you started as a friend of our dear Wandas and ended up robbing banks.” Tony says taking a seat across from you.

“Alright don’t get your panties in a knot Stark. I’ll start at the beginning, and please hold your applause until the end. My parents sold me to a government run lab at the ripe old age of 7 when I first started showing signs of being “different” “ you say making air quotes around the final word.

“When the mutant gene presented itself.” Wanda clarifies

“ I mean, I did accidentally light the couch on fire after getting angry about something, but in my defense, I was a kid! How was I supposed to know any better? By my ninth birthday Xavier had managed to shut down the lab on the basis of it violating the mutant rights act. He took all us kids in and taught us how to control our powers and gave us a pretty amazing education. It was the first real home I ever had and it was also where I met Wanda.” Your voice falters for a second. “Hey, by the way I’m really sorry about Pietro, he was a great kid, best kind, and I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” She gives you a small, but reassuring smile and you continue “When I turned 18 I decided to leave, wanted to see what the world had to offer. Along the way I met Magneto who convinced me that what he was doing was right, so I joined his fight. Then proceeded to lose said fight. All of us non-compliant mutants were given two options: go to prison or serve your country and join the military!” you say in an old timey radio voice.

“So you chose prison and Roman broke you out?” Nat inquired

“Oh god no! I picked the military, figured I’d get out eventually, but I got tired of fighting for a country that secretly hated my existence, so I tried to leave, but they wouldn’t let me. When I refused to fight they discharged me, deemed me a danger to society and locked me up in one of those fancy prisons you helped build Mr. Stark. By the way do you know what really goes on in there?”

Tony glances at you out the corner of his eye “I designed it, I don’t run it, so no” he scoffs.

“Figured as much, your type don’t tend to care once you’ve got a payment” you state matter of factly.

“Hey, now that’s a bit out of line.” Steve jumps in defending Tony

“You know what was out of line Mr. America?” you snap back “Being forcibly tested without my consent. I lost teeth, bone marrow, fingernails, and part of my liver and I was only there for 6 months, so maybe you should look into that Mr. high and mighty.”

Tony’s face turns white “No, I didn’t know that.” he manages to say. Cap and Nat avoid your eyes, but are obviously shocked while Wanda wipes away a single tear.

“ Come on don’t act so naive, mutant testing has been going on for years they just got better at hiding it. Anyways, Romy broke me out so I went to work for him.”

“Makes sense guy saves you from a life time of torture I’d work for him as well.” Nat says.

“So why did you leave him?”, Steve asks

“What? The face doesn’t give it away.” you reply “Also turns out the guy legally owns me.”

“He what?” Nat and Wanda yell in unison

“Ya the bastard drugged me up and got me to sign a contract signing myself over to him. So, I left, wanted to make things right and now I’m here to offer my help, get redemption or whatever. If you’ll have me.” No one says anything “Well I mean I also kinda figured you were my best shot at bringing him down. See he has dozens of mutant files in his office, but I’ve never seen any of them. Leading me to the conclusion that he’s up to something.”

“And why exactly should we trust you after all you’ve done?” Tony poses

“Wanda side pocket of the bag,” she pulls out multiple brown folders. “That’s my contract, along with ones belonging to a few other mutants, also I’m gonna need you to cut my arm open” you say. They look up at you with concerned, and slightly disturbed, faces. “There’s a microchip in it with all the downloaded files from his work computer before I blew it, and his HQ up.”

“Pretty crafty. I knew I liked you!” Nat smiles “Thanks!” you return

“Well it’s a pretty good start,” says Tony “but the others will have to agree. So we’ll have a vote in the morning. Which is in approximately,” he pauses looking down at his watch, “5 hours so I’d suggest we all get some sleep.” The rest of the team nods in agreement and Nat, Tony and Steve leave the room. Wanda hangs back for a second “Hey, I’m really glad you’re here I’ve missed you.”

Sheepishly you respond “Ya, I’ve missed you too. Hey Wanda?” She stops in the doorway “Ya?” “Is the rest of the team as hot as you guys?” you ask wiggling your eyebrows. She snorts.

“Oh ya. Just wait till you meet the rest of them, they blow Summers out of the water.”

“Which Summers brother Wanda? Which one?” you call with fake urgency, but she doesn’t answer.

You’re woken up by the sound of light tapping on glass. You must have dozed off. Wanda walks in with two cups of coffee, placing one down in front of you. She puts her own cup down next and frees your hands. “Thanks,” you say shaking out your arms, which had partially fallen asleep, before taking the cup in front of you. From a distance you hear Tony’s voice exclaiming “Well we have a very special surprise for you all. A delivery that arrived last night.” Stopping in front of the door he continues “Now some of you may know her, but for those who don’t, this…” he says pointing towards you through the glass “is (y/n).” You gaze back at the substantial group of people currently staring at you, suddenly understanding how a tiger in a zoo might feel. The group has two teens, one of which you recognized as Shuri, the princess of Wakanda. You also take note of the four large, and very attractive male Avengers making up the rest of the group who you recognized as Clint, Sam, Bucky and Vision .

“You were right, they are hot, even better than they look on the news!” you whisper to Wanda causing her to roll her eyes.

“Hey! You trapped me in a tree!” the teen boy pipes up

“Spiderman is a child?” You question, before Peter can denounce the use of the term child, you continue “Sorry about that kid. I won't do it again. Promise!”

“So were just letting any run of the mill villains onto our team?” Sam asks.

“ Well I wouldn’t exactly call myself run of the mill, and I did bring back the cash I borrowed.” You say.

“ Borrowed?” Bucky asked with a smirk, you go to say something snarky back, but are taken aback for a moment when your eyes meet his. Wow. Those may just be the most gorgeous eyes you’d ever seen. A mix of blue and grey falling somewhere between a stormy ocean and steel. You hadn’t failed to notice that they were attached to a very nice face, rugged jaw line slight beard, dark brown hair falling just past his chin framing his face perfectly. It looked soft you bet it smelt great. You pull yourself out of the trance realizing you probably hadn’t said anything in a few seconds and were now just openly gazing into this mans eyes.

“Ya, borrowed, I took it and brought it back, how would you define the term?” Sam laughs, and Bucky frowns slightly before nodding his head in agreement. “Also weren’t like, at least half of you guys, all villains at some point?” you ask.

“That is a very valid point” Clint spoke up.

“Thank you! Your my new favorite person” you say causing Wanda to give you a look of fake offence.

“Alright now you’ve met her it's time to cast votes to see if she should join the team.” Steve says

“Wait!” you exclaim, “Don’t you guys want to know what you’re buying before you pay for it?” You smile at Wanda. She reluctantly gives into your demand huffing out a “Fine. Anyone got any water?” Peter pulls his backpack forwards to his chest and takes out his water bottle throwing it to Wanda. “Alright what about a lighter?” Leaning forward Bucky pulls one out of his back pocket and throws it at you. Catching it you smile and place it on the table.

“Steve can you pull in that ficus from just outside the door?” lifting his eyebrows in suspicions he lifts up the potted plant and places it down with a thud.

‘Go on then you big show off.” Wanda says playfully slapping your arm. You smile, opening up Peter’s water bottle and putting it back on the table. You pull the water out of the bottle and into the air. Changing its shape into a sphere, a cube and then a knife. You freeze it and hurl it into the wall.

“Hey!” Says Tony “This is why we can’t have nice things!” you melt the knife and return the water back to Peters water bottle, tightening the lid before throwing it back to the kid.

“Not bad doll” Bucky says almost impressed

“Well sweetie buckle up cause you ain’t seen nothing yet!” The half dead ficus Steve had dragged into the office suddenly began to turn green again and began sprouting new leaves. Using the air from the room you carefully pick the plant up and return it to the hallway dropping it back to its original spot. “And for my final trick,” You say while flicking Bucky's lighter open. You gather a few embers and create a ball of fire between your hands. You extinguish the ball between your hands and throw the lighter back to Bucky.

“Well that’s gonna come in handy” Clint says

”I also served in the military for 2 years so I can shoot and fight as good as any of you”

“That I can personally vouch for” Steve says rubbing his throat “Anyway, let's vote.”

“Well I want you to stay,” Wanda says excitedly “we’ve got 10 years of catching up to do.” You were surprised when the next person to pipe up was Bucky

“ Can’t exactly say no, I was a war criminal before joining you guys.”

“I was a yes the second you blew up that building.” Nat says placing a hand on your shoulder. So far everyone has said yes though some more begrudgingly than others. Everyone looks to Tony for the final say. “What the hell, she can stay, just no powers in the loft!”

“But what if I need something like an ice cube or a bonfire!” you proclaim

“Fine no destructive powers! Shuri can you get started on making her a suit?”

“Thank god someone with style is doing it” you remark causing Shuri to smirk and nod her head up at you

“Sam trains all the new recruits so you're going to go up against him tomorrow. He’ll figure out where you are in your fighting abilities” Tony says. You turn to Sam and give him a wicked smile. Sam looks back at you, obviously concerned before muttering, “I swear if we just let another psychopath into this building so help me god”

“Don’t worry I’ll go easy on ya!” you say patting him on the back. “C’mon” Wanda says, pulling your arm “I'll show you to your room!” she says leading you down the hall.“This is me, This is Bucky and then this is all yours” she says opening the door. The room was a decent size with a double bed, floor to ceiling windows, a closet and an ensuite bathroom. It wasn’t as extravagant as the apartment Roman had gotten you, but it’d do just fine “I’ll leave you to get unpacked” Wanda says exiting the room. You head downstairs back to the car you had stolen the night before and grab your two suitcases out of the trunk. Using the midday wind, you launch them over towards the front entrance, almost hitting an unsuspecting Sam who was just exiting for a run with Bucky.

“Sorry! Didn’t see you there.” You shout tensing up slightly.

“If you think taking me out with a suitcase is gonna give you the upper hand tomorrow you are sorely mistaken.” Sam laughs.

“Darn saw right through my clever plan!” you respond feigning disbelief.

“Nice car.” Bucky says

“Thanks I stole it.” you respond breezing by the two men and picking up your cases before heading up the stairs to the elevator

“You know I can’t tell if she’s joking or not.” Sam says looking to Bucky “20 bucks says she isn’t.” he responds with a chuckle.

You make it upstairs and open your suitcase “unpacking” most of your clothes straight onto the floor before jumping in the shower. The hot water hits your body and you begin to scrub away all the troubles (and grime) from the past two days. As you wash you notice the array of bruises on your body. Poking at one on your hip which you figure must have happened when you landed on it during the robbery. You press it again and squint in pain. After a thorough cleaning you turn off the water and wrap a towel around your body. Wiping steam off the mirror you look at your face. Your split lip had basically closed up and the bruises around your neck and on your face had gone from an array of dark purple hues to ones with yellowish undertones. After looking at your face for a bit longer you brush your teeth, put on your pyjamas and drift off to sleep.


	5. Training Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up on the sparring mat, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Fighting, Swearing, Burns, possible PTSD
> 
> Songs:  
> Bad Memory - K.flay (song you're listening to)  
> Bitches - Tove Lo, Charli XCX, Icona Pop, Elliphant & ALMA (For the sparring match)

You awake to a high pitch beeping of what you can only assume is an alarm clock. “Fuck off” you yell putting a pillow over your head before tossing it in the general direction of the sound. You let it beep for another minute before climbing out of bed. Feeling defeated, you find the alarm and turn it off cursing when you read the time. 6:30AM. You stretch your arms up over your head causing various bones to pop and squat down over the pile of clothes that you had left on the floor the day before. You pick up a pair of grey leggings and a matching sports bra. Pulling them on before reaching down to grab an oversized t-shirt that you throw on to conceal your figure. You really hated it when people ogled you at the gym. You put on a baseball cap and pull your hair through the back opening, tying it up in a ponytail with an elastic. You walk into the kitchen and over to the island where Wanda and Nat are sitting. Grabbing some toast you turn to join the conversion at hand. “Odds someone tries to explain to you how to use weights today?” Nat asks, biting down into a bagel.  
“I’d wager pretty high.” you respond still slightly groggy.  
“Very high!” yells Shuri from another room causing you all too snigger.  
“How are you all so awake?” you ask  
Handing you a coffee Wanda replies, “ Well as you know crime doesn’t sleep!” Rolling your eyes you fill up your water bottle. Shuri walks into the kitchen and hands you a phone  
“Here all employees need them, and if you need anything just ask Friday he’s linked up to all the systems in this building”  
So that's the bastard who woke me up, you think to yourself.  
“This is great, thanks Shuri!” you say as you admire your new possession. You down the rest of your coffee and head off to the gym, getting there at 7 on the dot.  
No one was there yet so you plug in your headphones and stretch for a few minutes before starting on the punching bag. Your back’s facing the door and you’re blaring your music so loudly that you fail to notice Bucky and Sam enter the room laughing about something.  
“Someone’s early.” Sam says in your general direction. No response.  
“Guess she’s not a morning person?” He says. Bucky shrugs, dropping his bag on the floor. Sam walks over to you placing his hand on your shoulder. Startled and without thinking you grab his wrist and throw him to the ground. Realizing who you had just slammed into the ground you begin to apologize profusely while removing your headphone “Shit Sam, I’m so sorry I didn’t hear ya come in!” you exclaim, pulling him up. He gives you a disgruntled look before turning to Bucky, who has been in a fit of laughter since Sam hit the ground.  
“Shut up man! She caught me off guard!” As the two friends argue you couldn’t help but notice how amazing Bucky’s body was. He was in joggers and a muscle shirt showing every curve of his perfectly sculpted arm. How the hell were you supposed to focus with someone so muscly walking around? I mean seriously he’s built like a Greek god! Whose ogling now you think chastising yourself for objectifying him.  
“Well I can promise that’s the only one your gonna land on me kid” Sam states as you follow him onto the sparring mat  
“Alright kid, hit me with your best shot!” You dance around each other for a bit. He swings first. You lean back to avoid contact, he swings again and you duck somersaulting behind him. You jump on his back and pull him down using your weight. Your side slams into the mat first, but you quickly get Sam face down on the mat pushing your shin bone down on his back keeping him in place. You smile relishing your win before looking up just in time to see Bucky’s steel blue eyes dart off you and back to the pull up bar.  
“Alright, alright,” Sam says “not bad let’s see if you can do it again.”  
“I’ve already done it twice” you remark, pulling him up.  
“Don't get cocky now.” Sam retorts. The two of you banter back and forth for a bit before squaring up for the second round. You swing first this time. Sam blocks it easily, and grabs your arm, twisting it behind your back. You stomp down on his foot causing him to release you. You’re about to turn back to face him when you catch a glimpse of Bucky doing chin ups. You zone out for a second, mesmerized by the way his arm muscles clenched as he pulled his weight up. Unfortunately, your little daydream gave Sam just enough time to press his foot into the back of your knee and flip you down onto the mat.  
“You know you're gonna have to get used to that. His muscles look just as big in his get up.” Sam says quietly enough so only you can hear him.  
“Shut up!” you say, sticking your tongue out at him as he helps you up. You square up for the third round. You swing first again, he ducks and puts you in a headlock. Then, all of a sudden, you're back in that room with Romans hands wrapped around your neck, feeling helpless. You can sense the anger rising in you. Before you can make sense of what’s happening you connect your hand with Sam’s bare arm burning him.  
“Ow! Fuck! No powers allowed!” Sam shrieks pulling you back to reality. Looking down at his arm he continues to yell  
“I’m RUINED!”. The commotion causes Bucky to walk over “What the fuck?” he says noticing the slightly charred skin on Sam's arm.  
“Sam, i'm gonna need you to calm down and let me fix it!” You reach for his water bottle removing the liquid and lowering it onto his now, medium rare arm. You move the water from side to side and slowly the cells begin to regenerate until the blistered flesh is completely healed.  
“There.” you say putting the water back into the bottle “All better now drama queen?”  
“How did you do that?” Bucky asks evidently amazed.  
“Charles taught me how to do it, I used to accidentally burn lots of people so he said least I could do was heal them up afterwards!”  
You pull Sam up  
“Alright” he says “I think that's enough sparring for today, and remind me not to drink outta that bottle. Let’s go see if you can light the weights on fire.”  
“Rude.” you says before following Sam over to the squat rack  
“So, you ever seen anything like his arm?” Sam asks hoping to get a rise out of you. Bucky rolls his eyes returning to his workout.  
“You know I used to know a guy made of metal” you respond coolly, much to Sam’s dismay.  
“Exterior?” Sam asks  
“No interior all his bones were metal, well I guess I also knew a full metal guy and hey! He’s Russian do you know each other?” you shout over to Bucky who's moved on to bicep curls.  
“C’mon not all Russians know each other.” He huffs.  
“Well I just figured that metal people may have some kind of support group!” this comment causes him to crack a small smile  
“So what’s the coolest power you’ve ever come across?” Sam asks as you do your squats.  
“Well there was this guy, named Darwin, who could literally adapt to any scenario…” Just then Shuri walks in.  
“Hey workouts over, I got your suit ready come check it out!”  
“Yay!” you say in pursuit of the princess.  
“So what’s she like? Fighting wise?’ Bucky asks Sam  
“Why are you so interested tin man?” He responds.  
“Fine, keep your secrets” Bucky says holding his hands up in surrender and returning to the weights.  
“It’s weird, she fights like she’s invincible. I can’t imagine the toll it takes on her body. She literally slammed her side onto the floor so she could get the upper hand on me! It was insane.”  
“Shit,” Bucky laughs “sounds like you kinda liked it.”  
“Oh please like I didn’t see you staring at her from over here while she beat me up!”  
“Maybe I was staring at you?” Bucky responds and Sam rolls his eyes

“Here” Shuri said, showing you the blue, black and gold suit she had designed for you. “Amazing!” you say under your breath before high fiving the princess. It was full body spandex like Natasha’s, but with a scoop neck and exposed arms. Shuri brought out two gold arm bands that went half way up your arm. “These convert humidity in the atmosphere into water so you can have unlimited access to it. I've also installed lighter fluid so you can make flames any time you want.”  
“Awesome” you say, testing out the arm gadgets on two nearby dummies.  
“ The suits are also designed to keep you cool so you don’t accidentally flare up and burn someone.” she explains handing you a belt with various attachments for ammunition and two leg attachments with holsters. ‘This is amazing Shuri! Thank you!” you exclaim hugging her. “When do I get the guns for these holsters?” you ask “Not until you're cleared by Tony.” she says “So never then.” You say Ignoring your last comment Shuri continues “ If there’s anything wrong with it let me know and i'll fix it! Looks like I finished it just in time. Suit up! you’ve got your first mission to get too.”


	6. First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After plans are stolen from Stark industries the Avengers spring into action for your first mission as a reformed criminal. Your daring fighting style manages to impress Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Violence, guns, swearing the usual stuff at this point, two terrible puns.
> 
> Songs:  
> Feeling Good- Sofi Tukker (Playing from the start of the chapter)  
> Nobody Speak - DJ Shadow ft. Run the Jewels ( Starts when you say "good call")

Pulling on the spandex suit with surprising ease you proceed to wrap the belt around your midsection. Tightening the holsters around your thighs and clipping the arm plates into place you pull on your combat boots before rushing over to the briefing room.

“20 seconds ago someone broke into Stark Industries and stole the paper files that (y/n) brought to us. We’re assuming Romans behind this so we're going to try and get these guys in for questioning. Sam you get up in the air and locate the target. Wanda and Vision you guys are with me, Bucky, Peter and (y/n) you're with Nat. Everyone clear. Good. Let's go.” Steve orders and you all head out. You hop into the back seat of the car with Peter who’s pulled his mask over his head. Nat’s driving and Bucky’s sitting in the passenger seat loading up a machine gun.

“Though it was shotgun not, machine gun.” you say, clipping in your seatbelt.  
Peter laughs and high fives you exclaiming “That was terrible I love it.”, as Nat pulls the car over into a nearby alley.  
“Alright look alive everybody, target spotted, green Jeep, heading towards you Nat” Sam says  
“Copy that Sam. Keep on them” Steve responds  
Just then the Jeep zooms by you.  
“Target spotted. In pursuit” Nat says pulling out from the alley and speeding to catch up to the Jeep. Bucky rolls down the window and lines up a shot, as Peter opens his door and swings out onto the top of the Jeep, but before Bucky can shoot out the tires an SUV rams you from behind. “Shit, we’ve got company.” He says. Nat weaves in and out of traffic doing her best to stay on her target while avoiding the SUV hot on your tail.  
“You guys stick with the Jeep. I’ve got this one.” You say confidently. Nat looks to Bucky and he looks back to you with doubt plastered on his face.  
“Oh come on don’t you trust me?” you ask  
“Not really.” He responds  
“Probably a good call” you quip before opening up your door and climbing out onto the roof. Quickly you formulate your next move. Noticing an upcoming lamp post you positioning yourself and jump. Swinging around the post and aiming a perfectly timed kick at the SUV’s side window. The glass shatters upon contact and you fly into the passenger seat taking out the man sitting there. Grabbing his gun you turn around and shoot the two in the back.  
“Holy shit!” Nat exclaims “Did anyone tell her not to kill them?”  
“She does fight like she’s invincible.” Bucky says impressed before lining up another shot. You link your hands together forming a fist and hit down on the drivers wrists causing him to release the wheel. You open his door and force him out. Sliding yourself over into the driver’s seat you break hard and step out of the vehicle. During this time Bucky's managed to shoot out all four of the Jeeps wheels giving Peter enough time to web up the two guys driving the thing. As you're aiming your newly acquired weapon at the SUV’s driver’s head you hear a voice.  
“We need them ALIVE!” Steve shouts running towards you.  
Tossing the gun to the side and shrugging, you ask “Well how was I supposed to know that?”  
Steve and Bucky pull the other two guys out the car while Nat hoists up the one whose wrists you may have just broken.  
“These are three of Romans middle men, wow you guys really went downhill without me hey?” you say smugly.  
Steve, Nat and Bucky escort Romans goons back to the tower for interrogations leaving the rest of you to clean up the mess. After removing the last of the shattered glass from the road you, and the rest of the crew, head back home for the night. 

“Anyone hurt?” Shuri asks to the various gadgets attached to everyone’s bodies,  
“No, but we’re all fine thanks for asking.” Sam responds dryly  
“Well of course nothing could ever kill you. I am not that lucky.”  
“Alright I smell like blood and sweat so I’m gonna go take a shower.” you say.  
As you’re walking to your room, staring down at your phone, you hit a wall, or at least what you thought was a wall. You fall to the ground and look up to see a glistening Bucky, standing over you in nothing but a towel. He laughs and extends his metal hand down to you. The ease with which he pulls you up, paired with his exposed, chiseled, abdomen, causes you to become slightly flustered. To break your inner tension you ask  
“Doesn’t that rust when it’s wet?” referring to his metal arm.  
“Well it vibramium, so…” he starts to explain  
“So it’s wet often?” you say with a big smile hoping he’d caught the innuendo  
He laughs “Can’t say I’ve heard that one before doll.”  
Despite usually not being a fan of patronizing nicknames you kinda liked that one, or maybe you just liked the person saying it  
“You call all the girls that?” you ask with a sly grin  
“Guess you’ll have to find out” he smirks before walking back to his room to (unfortunately) put clothes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So from this point on the relationship between the reader and Bucky really starts to build and Im gonna explore their relationship a lot more in the upcoming chapters!


	7. Grilled Cheese and Sob Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discover you're not the only person in the loft plagued by nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Human testing, Swearing 
> 
> Song(s):  
> Right Back to Where We Started From - Maxine Nightingale (the record you play)

You jolt awake, ripping the sheets off yourself. The heat of your body is made even more apparent by the cool droplets of sweat forming along your arms and back. Not again. Another nightmare, you were back in that prison strapped down to the cold, lifeless, metal table where your captors had extracted a few of your teeth, amongst other things. Between, your military days, prison and working for Roman, you weren’t short on nightmare material. You get Friday to turn the lights on. You found that assessing your surroundings always helped. It reminded you of where you were, grounding you. Turning to your side table you see that the orchid you had got at the farmers market had shrivelled up and lost its flowers. You forgot that your nightmares had the potential to sap the life out of any plants in your vicinity. I guess you weren’t the only victim of your trauma. Unable to go back to sleep you decide to get up and head to the kitchen to grab something to eat and to restore your dead plant back to its former glory.

You enter the kitchen scrunching up your face and squinting as you step into an ungodly amount of light, hearing a gruff voice ask “What’s up?” Your eyes adjust just enough to decipher that the voice belongs to the winter soldier. You’re suddenly increasingly aware of how you must look with messy hair, puffy eyes and a distinct lack of pants. After cursing yourself for caring what some stupid guy thought, you grumble out “Couldn’t sleep, too hungry”. Technically it wasn’t a total lie as you were really hungry.  
“Gonna eat that plant” he asks with a grin.  
“Gonna, bring it back to life” you say, placing it down on the counter top and revitalizing it, allowing a single white orchid with pink and purple spots to bloom before lowering your hands.  
“What no witty comeback? Pretty cool how you can bring something back to life.” Bucky says currently focused on the pan in front of him.  
“Wow, geek out much?” you respond groggily.  
“There she is” he chuckles, you repress the smile that that comment had brought to your face.  
“Whater ya making?” you ask pushing yourself up onto the counter top and peering into his pan.  
“Grilled cheese, you want one?” He asks  
“Sam said you were mean, mean people don’t offer to make you food” you say as you swing your feet back and forth  
“First rule of living here, never listen to Sam he’s always wrong.” The dry delivery of this line causes you to snicker.  
“Sure, but you gotta put pickles in it, it’s the only way to eat a grilled cheese properly!” you say hopping down from the counter and walking to the fridge placing the jar down beside him. He gives you a disapproving look, but puts them on the sandwich anyways.  
“If anyone ever tells you not to put pickles on a grilled cheese just known, deep down, they’re wrong.” You say informatively.  
You grab the plate from him and say thanks before setting it down on the table and taking bite. He sits down across from you and between bites asks  
“So why are you really up?”

You’re not sure why, maybe it’s the fact he cooked you a meal, or that it seemed like he genuinely wanted to know, but you decide to tell him the truth.  
“Eh just a nightmare nothing big.” you say taking another bite.  
“War or testing?” He asks.  
“Testing this time, how about you metal man? Why are you up?”  
“It’s tin man, and testing. It usually is for me.” he says with a chuckle. Despite the laugh you can’t help, but notice the pain behind the words. You wonder what’s caused it but you don’t press him on the matter.  
“Well guess I’m lucky then” you say, hoping to ease at least some of his troubles by brightening the mood ”at least I get some variety in my nightly broadcasts!”  
He doesn’t laugh, instead he looks up at you earnestly, causing the smile on your face too slowly drop. His eyes seemingly staring into your soul. Evidently you weren’t the only one looking for answers to someone’s pain. Your heart begins to race. What was this look and, more importantly, why were you thinking about it so much. The moment is interrupted when the two of you hear another voice causing you both to jump.  
“Is that grilled cheese?” A bed-headed Peter asks, rubbing his eyes.  
“Jesus Peter!” you both say before offering him one, he nods a yes and Bucky goes back to the stove.  
“How about you kid. What’s your sob story?” you ask, and he tells you about his uncle.  
“Shit sorry kid.” you say sympathetically.  
“ Hey at least my parents didn’t sell me!” he responds.  
“Ouf,” you say, placing your hand over your heart like you’ve been shot “touché you’re right I win the contest for most tragic backstory.”

Wanda and Nat have wandered into the kitchen having heard the commotion and smelling the food. They make their own sandwiches and recant their own tragedies. Having all found your way to the couch, except for Bucky who has begun cleaning up, Peter says “Well this is depressing” with a slight laugh.  
“Well,” you start, “when we were at the academy there was one thing that always used to always cheer Wanda up no matter how mad I'd made her.” Walking over to the record player Steve had installed you pull a record out of a plastic bag and place it on the turntable. “70’s records that we use to steal from Charles’ office and blare in the library at all hours.” You say, placing the needle onto the record which starts the record playing “and yes I did go into seven record shops before I found it because that's how much I love you!” you say pointing to Wanda.  
You sit down next to her draping your arms around her neck and lip-syncing the first verse before pulling her up to dance to the chorus with you. Steve and Vision have appeared in the room looking disheveled and slightly annoyed. “Really!” Steve yells trying and failing to suppress a smile. “Oh come on, just cause some of us slept through the 70’s doesn’t mean the music wasn’t good grandpa” Nat says pulling him in to dance with her. As Vision finds his way over to Wanda, Peter surprises everyone by singing the second verse.  
“Kids got skills” Bucky laughs from the kitchen  
Sam slides into the room belting out the third verse as he dances his way over before hugging you from behind.  
“Does tin man ever dance” you ask Sam as he spins you out to Wanda.  
“ Well, he used to be swell, at least thats what all the ladies used to say” Steve chimes in with a grin. Sam has now forcibly pulled Bucky into the room. All of you dancing until the song ends and you all erupt into a fit of laughter before heading off to bed.  
As you turn to go into your room Bucky grabs your wrist ever so lightly before gently pulling you to face him.  
“When you get another nightmare, remember, I’m just a door away.” He says softly, brushing a stray piece of hair behind your ear.  
“Ya thanks, same goes for you.” you say placing your hand on top of his and gently removing it from your wrist. As you turn to go into your room you can feel his eyes still on you. Deciding that trying to unpack what had just happened would keep you up all night you push the moment to the back of your mind. Crawling back under the covers, you drift off to sleep feeling truly happy for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am *soft*


	8. Tonys Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At one of Tonys luxurious parties you and Bucky share a tender moment. The next morning you have a lot of regrets, one of them being that you didn't spend the night with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Swearing, Vomiting 
> 
> Songs  
> Ocean Eyes - Billie Eilish (the moment on the balcony)  
> Sunflower, vol.6 - Harry Styles (The morning after) 
> 
> Honestly both of these songs are inspo. for what I wan't their relationship to be!

“So, just how fancy are these parties?” you ask Nat and Wanda who are currently lying on your bed.  
“Think Jay Gatsby meets James Bond.” Nat responds  
“Shit, don’t think I have anything that nice.” you say skimming through your clothes which had finally found their way onto hangers. You had a lot of nice pieces, but nothing suitable enough for a black tie event. You had left most of your more exquisite garments back at your old apartment.  
“No worries we have plenty, you can borrow something from us.” Wanda says closing her phone, before declaring that you should all get ready so you won’t be late. Nat and Wanda leave, then re-enter, your room carrying various dresses.  
The dress you end up choosing is a midnight blue satin number. The top has a deep v on either side, exposing your back and a good portion of your cleavage. The top is tight to your body and gathers at your natural waistline before flaring out into a structured A-line skirt. You twist your hair up and pin it, pulling a few curls down to frame your face. Nat’s settled on an off the shoulder black, skin tight dress with a slit going all the way up her thigh. Her red hair clipped to one side giving it a wind-swept look. Wanda emerges in a long sleeve, scoop necked, mermaid style, maroon dress, opting to keep her hair loose for the evening. Pulling on your heels, Wanda shuffles you both out the door in the name of getting to the venue on time.  
You wind up talking to Clint for a while and after ensuring he knows that you were not joking when you had asked him to teach you how to shoot a bow and arrow, you decide to go talk to Nat who's just been left by Wanda who is now at the bar talking to Vision and the rest of the boys. 

“Well they all clean up nice” you say to Nat and she turn her head to face you.  
“You know,” Nat says “ I think Wanda may like Vision.”  
“Right!” you exclaim a touch too loud, realizing that you were slightly tipsy already. “We should set that up.” You stress to Nat who whole heartedly agrees. As the two of you make your way to the bar you can’t help but notice the small group of beautiful women who had gathered around Bucky. You couldn’t blame them, he’d slicked his hair back exposing his perfect jawline and the navy blue suit he was wearing brought out those eyes you liked so much.  
You reach the bar and say “Someone’s popular tonight” nodding your head in Bucky’s direction  
“Oh he always is, it’s the eyes,” says Steve  
“and the hair” Sam chimes in  
“20$ says it’s the arm, I know a few girls with a metal kink” you joke, causing Sam and Nat to burst out laughing and Steve to turn a lovely shade of red. The four of you talk for a while politely making conversation with anyone who came up for a chat.  
“Jesus how stuffy can this party get.” you say while fanning yourself. Half falling off your chair you slur out an “ I gotta pee.” to the rest of the group before heading off to the bathroom. Exiting the restroom you manage to catch the tail end of a conversation between two smug, older, looking business men.

“I can’t believe Tony Stark is slumming it with mutants nowadays, what would his father think? I thought the commie soldier was bad, but this? Bringing in freaks of nature it’s too much who knows what they're capable of.” one of them says “Very well put, wouldn’t mind fucking her though she’s got a great ass.” the other one says looking right at you, almost as if he wanted to make sure you had heard him.

You bunch up the skirt of your dress in your hands and swiftly make a beeline to the nearest balcony. You can feel your chest tighten and your eyes start to well up. Stop it, you will yourself. Stop it right now. Don’t let them see you cry. You swing open the balcony's doors and finding no one there you exhale, resting your elbows down onto the banister, and dabbing away the few tears that had gathered in your eyes. Staring out into the lights of the city you focus on your breathing tuning out to the clatter of the party behind you.

You weren’t the only one to hear the man’s cruel words. Bucky had been standing nearby and overheard it as well. After seeing you practically run outside, he pulls himself away from the girl he’s been with all night promising to be right back, suddenly finding that the only thing he could think about was you.

A familiar voice breaks your silence and the noise from the party seeps back into your auditory field. “Hey, I said are you okay” the voice asks again.

Wiping away a tear and composing yourself before turning to face Bucky you smile brightly

“Never better, besides I’ve heard worse. I mean they said they’d fuck me, god what a compliment!” you scoff leaning back onto the railing. He rests his forearms on the banister and looks at you. “Well they did get one thing right”  
“Ya, you're right, my ass is pretty great.” you say absentmindedly, causing him to laugh.  
“No well , I mean yes, but bringing me in was definitely a bad move.”  
“Oh, well that was a given” you quip back pushing yourself off the banister and straightening your dress.

Between the dress you had on and the way the loose strands of your hair were blowing gently in the fall breeze Bucky couldn’t help himself. Moving off of the banister he places his non-metal thumb under your chin drawing your gaze to him. He wants to kiss you right there, but not wanting to look like a fool, he waits for you to make the next move.

You meet his gaze and for a second you think you can see his eyes dart down to your lips. Figuring that the multiple glasses of champagne had got you imagining things, you turn your head away.

“You should get back in there I bet the girls are missing you.” you say, giving his bicep a gentle squeeze before walking back into the party. God if there was ever gonna be a moment it was then and you just blew it. You compartmentalize your mistake by ensuring yourself that your mind was simply playing tricks on you. He had tons of lovely women wanting to leave with him, why would he want to waste his time with you.

“Stupid” Bucky mutters to himself watching you leave. He was stupid to think you’d want to be with him. He just thought after that night in the kitchen that you felt something for him. He knew he felt something for you. Feeling upset by the rejection he decides to keep his promise and return to the girl from the party. 

You walk back to Nat and Wanda making up some kind of excuse for taking so long.  
After a while It was just the three of you. Sam and Bucky had left earlier with a couple of the girls and Steve and Vision had offered to help Tony clean up a bit. You convince Wanda and Nat to stay a bit longer, not wanting to run into, or hear, Bucky and his date in the room next door.  
“God we have to have an actual night out” says Nat “not enough booze here and not enough dancing!”  
“You know I think I know the perfect place,” you slur , “next time we go out your gonna see the underground of New York”  
“Alright drunky,” Wanda says” let’s get you home.”

10 A.M., the next morning

You wake up with a dry mouth, feeling like shit, and regretting drinking so much last night. You cover your face with your hands and drag them down realizing that you had passed up on an opportunity to have a night of fun with Bucky. Before you can get too caught up in your thoughts you feel spit gathering in your mouth and you know you have to get to the toilet ASAP rocky. You make it to the toilet just in time before spilling your guts into the porcelain toilet. You have just enough time to fashion the belt of your dressing gown into a makeshift hair tie before vomiting again.  
“Death!” you shout dramatically causing a distraught Sam to run into your room  
“Whose death? Where?” he shouts jumping from side to side  
“MINE!” you yell “I think I just threw up the equivalent of a human being.” You groan while crawling out of the bathroom in an oversized t-shirt, open nightgown and recently repurposed belt wrapped in your hair. The ridiculousness of your outfit causes Sam to erupt in laughter.  
“Don’t move! I GOTTA get a picture of this” he exclaims with glee before running out of your room  
“Samuel, don’t you dare!” You shriek chasing out after him passing by Bucky and the gorgeous brunette from the night before, and running into the kitchen.  
“ Oh my god.” says Wanda stifling a laugh.  
“Hey I think I look pretty good for a dead bitch!” you exclaim before striking a pose causing them both to laugh as Sam snaps a pic  
After politely escorting the woman to the door, Bucky turns around just in time to see you running after Sam. 

Following you into the kitchen he laughs at the line. He was amazed how different you were from the girl who had jumped through a moving cars window a few days earlier. You seemed lighter, happier. He knew he wanted to spend more time with you but didn’t want to ask you outright, especially after you had rejected him last night.

“Send me a copy of that will ya bird boy?” he says pouring out a cup of coffee  
“So lover boy how was she?” Sam asks  
“I don’t kiss and tell” he responds  
“So that what the kids are calling sex nowadays” Wanda says with a smirk “huh who knew!”  
You laugh along with the others, but you can’t stop yourself from feeling upset at the thought of him with someone else, still not fully understanding why.


	9. New Leads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interrogation leads to new information on Romans plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Swearing
> 
> Song (s): None for this chapter cause its just a shorty!

The next morning Steve and Nat were hard at work questioning one of the three guys you had apprehended in the car chase. Tony had agreed that Roman was definitely up to something based on the fact that he had gone to the trouble of breaking into Stark Industries to retrieve the files you had stolen.

He and Shuri were now digging through said files setting aside any suspicious folders that were heavily encrypted or couldn’t be opened while feeding information to Cap and Nat to use in the interrogation.

Sam, Wanda, Vision and Clint had been sent off on an unrelated mission and Peter was at school leaving you and Bucky to sit in and watch the interview. You were there to help deem what was important information and Bucky was there supervising you, or at least that’s what he had told you. In truth he didn’t have to be there, but he wanted to be close to you. He found your presence calming which was strange considering how chaos seemed to follow you everywhere.   
“So at what point do we start cutting off appendages?” you ask  
“And that is why you’re not allowed to be in there with them.” He chuckles softly  
“What’s that supposed to mean!”you retort  
“Well I don’t think it’s much of a secret, but you’re kind of a loose cannon.” He replies.  
“Says the winter soldier! IM a loose cannon? YOU’RE a loose cannon” you snap back under your breath. Causing him to laugh, bemused by your short temper.

After a few hours of polite interaction with the hostage and with nothing being said Nat and Steve shifted into a slightly more aggressive approach. A few more hours pass. Bucky’s playing with a butterfly knife while you slowly melt and unmelt the glass of water in front of you. You hadn’t really spoken about the party, but he left with someone else and even though you felt hurt by it you knew you have no right to be upset. Honestly, you were still trying to figure out why this guy was having such an effect on you, you weren’t usually the jealous type, especially when the guy wasn’t even yours! You study his face noticing that his features seemed to be more relaxed than usual. His jaw was unclenched, eyes half shut and his mouth ever so slightly open, breathing softly. In an effort to get the thought of him out of your head you ask “Think you could teach me how to do that?” The sudden noise startles Bucky causing him to drop his knife on the floor.  
‘Well not the dropping part.” You continue causing him to shoot an unimpressed look in your direction.  
“Ya, I can teach you doll.” He gestures for you to come over and you scoot your chair next to him.  
“But you have to teach me something in return.” He says handing you his knife.  
“Well I can show you how to break someone’s legs in high heels?” you offer.  
”Deal.” He laughs, grabbing the knife and demonstrating to you how to do it. You try to mirror his exact movements, but fail a few times groaning in frustration when you don’t pick it up immediately.  
“Here,” he says, placing his hand under yours “relax your hand, you have to get the motions down first.” He uses his own hand to move your fingers through the movements. You try to focus on the movements and not the fact that not only was his hand was currently under your own, but that his other hand was now placed on your hip in an attempt to steady you. You never realized how tall he was until he was standing directly behind you.

Then you hear something and it snaps you out of your Bucky induced trance.  
Dropping your arm, you press the intercom that connects you to the rest of the crew  
“What did you just say, what was that file called Tony?”  
“Roman Holiday” he responds “We tried to open it but it deleted itself, and about 25% of the documents on the chip.”  
“Roman Holiday, what like that Audrey Hepburn flick?” Bucky asks, surprising you.  
“We are definitely going to get into that later,” you say pointing at him “ but no not like that. You’re good to get outta there, I know where he’s hiding his plans.”  
You join the rest of the team in the meeting room. “So Romy has four holiday homes that he uses throughout the year. Now I’ve never been, but I’d bet good money that whatever was on those deleted files is being kept there as hard copies.”  
“And where are these vacation homes?” Steve asks  
“Russia, Bermuda , Italy and Sweden” you say “At least that’s what he told me.”  
“Well we can get Shuri to look into rental agreements and bank statements, see if we can confirm the exact locations. Once she does we're heading out so get training who knows what's going to be protecting those documents” Tony says before leaving.


	10. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three days of intense training you convince the crew to take a night off where you run into some old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Alcohol, Underage Drinking, Swearing 
> 
> Song(s): Slicked - Weaves (Entering the club)  
>  Say So (Friend Within Remix) - Doja Cat (When you and Nat are talking)   
>  Sway With Me - GALXARA (when you and Bucky dance)

Tony had given you all a week off to train while he worked on locating Romans houses. After the third day of intense training you were all starting to look drained and were becoming increasingly irritated with each other.  
“THAT’S IT! We need a night off or I’m gonna lose it!” you yell from the gym floor where you had been lying out of breath for the past 5 minutes. “This is non-negotiable! Wanda you always wanted to come along when I’d sneak out to college parties now’s the time!”  
“Well obviously I’m in.” Nat says which had Steve agreeing quickly ,  
“Don’t have to tell me twice” Sam says. Bucky nods in agreement saying he was feeling pent up (whatever that meant). You finally got Wanda to agree which led to Vision joining as well. Peter and Shuri had whined so much that you ended up saying you could get them in much to Steve's dismay  
“Oh come on captain no fun let loose!” Nat says slapping a hand on his back  
“Fine, but they CANNOT drink” he says  
“Gee thanks guys! Cool if I invite MJ and Ned as well?”  
“Ya, sure, no problem.” You respond  
You Nat and Wanda were all getting ready together. Doing your hair and makeup, and gossiping before going out was slowly becoming a tradition of yours.Nat’s wearing a corseted dress with a leather jacket and thigh high black boots. Wanda’s put on a sheer black t-shirt over a black lace bra pairing it with high waisted red jeans. She's topped it off with a white, faux-fur cropped jacket and red heels. You settled on a halter v-neck bodysuit, light blue jean shorts and fishnets with white knee high, healed boots and a tasseled tan jacket. You were all ready earlier than everyone else so you could get the younger ones in. You meet up with them at the front of the club at around 10:30PM.  
“Hey kiddies” you say waving to Peter and his friends.  
The owner appears at the door exclaiming “(Y/N) darling! you’re back! What hole did you crawl out of looking like hell on wheels?” before embracing you.   
“So you know him?” Nat asks  
“Ya, how else do you think I’m sneaking a bunch of teenagers in?” you say, ushering everyone inside.  
“Just remember, no drinking.” Nat says sternly to the group of teens, who all nod in agreement.  
“If you do it when we can’t see, it doesn’t count” you whisper to Shuri and she smiles   
“This is so sick” MJ pipes up as the owner shape shifts into a new form.  
“Cool!” Ned , Peter and Shuri say in unison, before heading off to take in the atmosphere of the club.  
Wanda smirks “Mutant club?” she asks  
“Mutant club.” you respond  
“Alright! First rounds on the house for you and your lovely friends” the owner says.  
The boys showed up about an hour later which was more than enough time for all three of you to get tipsy. When they enter your eyes are once again immediately drawn to Bucky. He’s pulled his hair back into a loose bun and is wearing a black t-shirt that was just loose enough to conceal what you knew to be a chiseled torso. He'd paired it with dark jeans that he filled out very nicely in the back leading you to wonder if the same was true for the front.  
“This place is SICK” Sam yells over the noise  
“I know right!” you yell back “Finally back with my people!” you gesture to the crowd before offering him and Steve a shot. You all find your way to a booth near the back and continue to talk with people going out to dance intermediately. On your way back from the bathroom you bump into an old friend of yours.  
“Jean!” you shout over the music  
“Y/N?” she yells back  
“Holy shit! I can’t believe you’re here!” you say embracing her  
“Ya, we just finished up a mission in the city, figured we’d come and celebrate!” she responds  
“What are you up to these days?”  
“Well I’ve recently joined the Avengers.”  
Jean laughs before realising you're serious, “Oh my god you went full on good guy? About time!”  
You both laugh “Come join us!“ you say and Jean nods before going to grab the rest of your old school friends.

“Wanda!” You yell sitting down next to her “Jeans here!”  
“No way! Class reunion!” she shouts downing the last of her drink and slamming her glass down on the table. Sam leans in and asks if any of your old friends are hot causing you to laugh before pushing him away from you.  
Jean comes back with Scott, Rogue, Gambit, Alex, and Storm  
“(y/n)” Alex draws out your name slowly with fake disbelief “Alex Summers.” you say pointing at him then patting the spot next to you.  
“How the hells it going?” he asks, sitting down and giving you his award winning smile   
“Oh you know me staying saved doing god's mission” you reply dryly, causing him to laugh   
“ Well you really must have changed since.. “ he starts before you punch him in the arm, laughing.

Bucky sees Alex whisper something in your ear that makes you throw your head back in laughter. His jaw clenches. He didn’t know why he was so upset by the thought of someone else making you laugh, but he was. Maybe he should just move on. Move on from what? he thinks we aren’t even anything. 

Sam leans over to you and says “You seen Nat and Steve? they’ve been dancing all night and not in a very all American way.”   
“ Do you think they’re gonna fuck?” you say louder than you wanted to quickly covering your mouth.  
“ You always had a way with words even at school” Alex laughs as Peter comes up to tell you that they're going to head out.   
“Hey Storm! You should meet my friend Sam!” you say before continuing on the conversation with the x-men. You find out that Jean and Scott are still going as strong as ever, Rogue and Gambit have (finally) gotten married and Alex has settled down and is currently seeing someone. 

After another half-hour or so the x-men decide to get going with Storm taking a very happy Sam with her. “Hey be gentle with him, you call after her!” Steve slaps his hand down on the table, declaring that more drinks were needed.  
“C’mon Buck let’s get em.” he says, pulling his friend up as Wanda and Vision get up to go dance.

“Soooooo.” You slur swinging your head towards Nat “You and Mr. America?” you inquire wiggling your eyebrows  
“Oh shut it, ya I like him and he’s got a great body so I am definitely shooting my shot tonight.” she says with a grin  
“Well, no one could resist you in that get up!” you say fanning yourself  
“How about you? That Alex guy was pretty hot.”  
“Ya he is we used to date back at school, but he’s got a partner now so guess I’m shit outta luck!” you pout.   
“C’mon there’s got to be someone here for you. How about Buck? He seems like he’d be a good time and based on the number of women I’ve seen leaving his room he’s experienced!”  
“You know I definitely wouldn’t mind seeing those eyes looking up from between my thighs.” you say dreamily causing Nat to raise her eyebrows. The conversation ends when the two boys return with several shots which you all polish off. Nat pulls Steve up to go dance, leaving you and Bucky alone together. You scoot closer to him so you can hear him better, stopping when your thigh presses up against his.  
“So I hear you,” you say, pausing to tap him on the tip of his nose, a gesture which he found extremely endearing “use to be a swell dancer.”  
“Ya, not to this modern stuff though, but this," he says as the song changes to something with a bit more swing, "this I can dance to". Grabbing you by the hand he pulls you onto the dance floor. Lining up his hand with yours and placing his metal hand on your side pulling you closer to him. 

“ So you and that Alex guy, you used to go out or something?” Bucky asks, not so subtly, as he twirls you so you're no longer facing him, wrapping his arms around you tightly and swaying you back and forth. You laugh “I guess you could call it that but he’s with someone now, so too bad for me!” Bucky feels a sense of relief, although a pang of jealousy does hit him upon realizing that you had been thinking about someone else throughout the night. He spins you out and pulls you back to face him.

“Steve was right, you are good at this'' you say, gazing up at him. He lets his hand drop slightly below your waist perching it on the curvature of your backside, smiling when you don’t make him move it. As the song ends he dips you and brings you back into him. You’re now just inches away from each other, both of you breathing heavily. Then out the corner of your eye you see Wanda and Vision making out. You push yourself off of his chest and cheer to no one before turning him around to see the scene. Laughing softly and feeling less dejected by the fact you had pushed yourself away from him he says “On that note, I think it’s time for me to head out.”  
“Wait!” You shout “I’m coming with you!” You snatch up your purse and pull on your jacket before following him towards the exit.

“Leaving so soon?” the owner asks slightly disappointed   
“Oh come on don’t cry I'll be back!” you say hugging him and planting a small kiss on his cheek. Bucky looks away when you do this not wanting to see your lips on another person. You quickly walk back to him and he offers you his arm causing you to look up at him and smile. The look on your face makes his heart skip a beat.


	11. I can fix that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An altercation at the end of the night leads to an intimate moment between you and Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Fighting, Blood, Vomiting, Mentions of sex
> 
> Song(s): Fire for you - Cannons (When you're cleaning his wound)

You stumble along the cobbled street clinging to Bucky for dear life. You were both pretty drunk but the serum that was coursing through his veins made him slightly more immune to the alcohol's effects. You're just leaving the club when you pass by two guys and one of them cat calls you.  
“Oh, get fucked.” You slur, turning around to give them the finger much to Bucky’s dismay. Evidently offended that there so called charms hadn’t worked on you they yell back “Whatever you stupid fucking mutation, you should be thankful for the attention you freak of nature.”

Bucky feels you tense up and freeze in the street and before he can pull you away from the situation, you’ve turned on your heel and started towards the two drunk assholes.  
“Hey!” you shout after them, but they don’t turn around “Hey assholes! Why don’t you say that to my face.”

Finally, one turns around “I’d much rather be saying it to your ass!” He shouts smiling and high-fiving his dirtbag friend.

“Now that doesn’t even make any sense!” you say, slightly disappointed it was the best they could come up with.

One of them grabs onto your arm trying to pull you towards them. Bucky’s about to step in, when you swing your leg up into the guy's groin causing him to let go of your arm. You bring your elbow down on the nape of his neck and he face-plants onto the ground.  
“You wanna be next?” you ask the other guy  
He shakes his head no and turns to help his friend up.  
“Good choice.” you say. Turning back to Bucky you “accidentally” fall into him. He catches you in his arms and smiles down at you with a cheeky grin and those storm cloud eyes. You pull on the collar of his shirt in an attempt to get his face closer to yours. Then, all of a sudden, you hear a shatter and you see small splatters of blood on your hand. Looking over Bucky's shoulder you see the two boys running off.  
“Did they seriously just throw a glass bottle at me?” he asks obviously annoyed. He touches his hand to his shoulder, revealing where the blood was coming from.

“Jesus, Buck I am so sorry.” you say, for what must have been the fiftieth time, as you exit the elevator into the loft.  
“Don’t worry about it doll, I’ll be right as rain in a few hours”. he says referring to the healing properties of the serum.  
“Nope, this was my fault, so I gotta fix it” you say sitting him down  
“Take your shirt off.” you order.  
“Couldn’t wait to get me shirtless again hey doll?” he said smirking. You roll your eyes and remove your heels before grabbing a cup of water, a cloth and a bowl from the kitchen, placing them down on the coffee table.  
“What are you planning on doing here?” he asks suspiciously  
“Still don’t trust me do you?” you say, he tries to turn to face you, but you force him to stay put.  
“Well I can control earth and guess what glass is made of?” you say, somewhat patronizingly. Bucky shrugs.   
“Wow they really didn’t teach you anything in the 40s, did they?”  
He peels off his shirt which had soaked through in the shoulder with blood. You use a cloth to wipe off some of the blood that had begun to dry. It looked bad but Bucky didn’t seem to be in too much pain. Likely because he’s a super soldier, but also probably because he was drunk. You continue to wipe his shoulder down allowing your hands to linger on a few healed scars from a past you didn’t know about, but wanted to.  
“Well, glass is made out of sand and sand is a part of the earth so…” you stop and begin to pull the glass sherds out of the wound. Dropping the glass into the bowl on the table, you use the water to heal his skin back up. Pleased with your work, you stand up and go to put the glass in the garbage when you feel Bucky’s hands grab your waist pulling you down onto his lap. You fall kind of harshly and he winces slightly “Fuck, sorry” you laugh brushing your hair out of your face and behind your ears.

“You gotta stop apologizing all the time doll.” he says, staring into your eyes as he tightens his grip on your waist encouraging you to move closer to him.  
You guys are then interrupted for the third time that night, by a loud crash that came from the kitchen. You turn your head to see Steve’s bare ass and Natasha’s legs wrapped around it. 

“ARE YOU FUCKING IN THE KITCHEN?” you yell pushing yourself off Bucky’s lap much to his protest.

“I don’t know are you fucking in the living room?” Nat yells back

“NO!” both you and Bucky shout too quickly for it to be convincing.

Steve places Nat down for a moment, pulls up his pants and throws her over his shoulder, making her to giggle as the two of them leave the kitchen.

“Now that is Americans ass.” you say, impressed.  
“And America’s penis” Bucky chimes in causing you to snort. You can hear Peter throwing up in the other room.  
“I should really go check on him.” you say, despite wanting nothing more than to wrap yourself back around Bucky and see where the night takes you.   
“Well it is kinda your fault” he says with a laugh. You nod and go to check on Peter. Throwing his head back he exhales. God why did he say that? He should have said “No, he's young he’ll bounce back” and carried you back to his room so he could rip your clothes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going back to work today so I'm not gonna be updating as frequently, but I'm gonna aim for a few chapters a week! Thanks to everyone leaving comments and Kudos!


	12. Shared Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After accidentally injuring a recruit old memories resurface, not being able to find Wanda you turn to someone else for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: PTSD, mentions of war and genocide
> 
> Song(s): Salt and the Sea - the Lumineers (When you go to Bucky)  
> Safe and Sound - Taylor Swift ft. the Civil Wars (What you use to sing him to sleep)
> 
> PSA: If you want to help the BLM movement but don't have access to funds you can go to Zoe Amira's YouTube channel. She's put together a video features black artists and all of the proceeds from the ads will go towards groups associated with BLM! Just make sure ad blocker is disabled and that you watch the whole commercial (you can just mute them)

You wake up the next morning groaning, why did you always have to drink so much. You manage to drag yourself out of bed and into the shower, once again scolding yourself for missing your shot with the winter soldier. You get ready for the day ahead which included training some of the new SHIELD recruits. After a carb filled breakfast and multiple cups of coffee you get yourself over to the training facility where the rest of the crew already was.

Steve, Nat and Sam were teaching hand to hand combat, Bucky and Clint were weaponry and you and Wanda were charged with personally training a few of the mutant recruits. You walk over to her.  
“So how was your night” you ask. Removing your sunglasses you see her turn bright red before saying it was nice. You raise your eyebrows.  
“Before you go getting too excited we watched a movie and fall asleep together.” she says.  
“Nothing like what Steve and Nat got up to then.” you say promising to fill her in later. A group of about 27 recruits arrive and make their way over the designated zones. Everything was going fine until you turned your head and noticed a very beautiful recruit standing close to Bucky and squeezing his arm. She was obviously flirting, but what was worse, he was flirting back.

You begin to feel angry, not at the girl or at Bucky, but at yourself. How could you be so naïve to think that there was something going on between the two of you. How could you think you were any different from the rest of the women he had wanted to sleep with.  
You feel your skin heat up and a flash of light goes off hitting one of the human recruits in the leg.  
“Shit!” you yell running towards him “Fuck! Im sorry I can help” you say kneeling beside the kid. He skirts away from you obviously terrified. You stand up and, realizing you're only going to make the situation worse, excuse yourself and leave the room. The next thing you know you’ve wandered back to the tower. You make your way up to your room, locking the door behind you, you close the curtains and crawl underneath the covers pulling them over your head in an attempt to keep out the events of the day. 

After you leave, Nat takes a look at the kid's leg and it looks fine thanks to the fire resistant pants Shuri had designed last year. And training goes on as usual.

Bucky hadn’t seen you for the rest of the day and was starting to worry. He wanted to make sure you were okay. He knew what it felt like to hurt someone involuntarily. He knocks on your door, but with no response and not wanting to pry he leaves to go take a shower. He’s making his way to the kitchen when he sees Wanda coming out of your room gently closing the door behind her.

“Hey” he says urgently, grabbing Wanda's upper arm. “is she okay?”  
“No, but she will be. She always is.” Wanda says. “She got used to people being afraid of her at a very young age, most mutants do. Which is why she reacts the way she does she’s so afraid of hurting people she bottles up all her emotions, but every once in a while she boils over and snaps and someone gets hurt.”  
“What was she so upset about?” Bucky asked, suddenly wondering if she had seen him flirting with a few of the recruits.  
“She wouldn’t say. You know she always used to think she was a monster. It took me years to convince her she wasn’t. One small incident and she's right back to square one." Wanda continues, letting out a deep sigh.

“I know how that feels” Bucky says with a laugh.  
“Maybe you could talk to her once she's cooled down a bit? Try and make her see.” Wanda says and he nods.

At around 2am Bucky is drawn out of an unusually peaceful slumber by a knock so faint he almost thinks he’s imagined it.

You stand outside his door for a moment hoping he hadn't heard the knock. Just as you're about to leave the door opens.  
“Sorry it's nothing. Wanda wasn’t in her room, forget it.” You say smiling slightly and turning to go back to your room, but he grabs your elbow stopping you. This small act of kindness sends you over the edge and tears start to well in your eyes. He wraps his arms around you, making you feel safe enough to let it all out.

“Bad nightmare” he asks, still half asleep.  
“Something like that” you manage to get out between sobs. He picks you up bridal style and places you onto his bed. He gets in next to you and pulls the covers over the two of you, wrapping you back up in a hug. After a few minutes you manage to steady your breathing and stop crying.  
“Sorry about that” you say into his chest  
“What did I say about apologizing?” he responds while lightly tracing his fingers across your back. “What happened today, the kid he..” Bucky starts softly  
“Don’t,” you say your voice breaking as you roll over so not to face him “don’t try and make me feel better. It was my fault I need to learn how to control myself.” Draping his arm over your midsection and pulling you back into him he murmurs “An accident doesn't make you a bad person.”  
“You don’t know anything about me” you reply  
“Maybe not, but I know what a monster looks like and believe me it’s not you.” he says trying to reassure you  
“You don’t know what I’ve done.” you respond flatly  
“Then tell me” he says. You proceed to tell him about what really happened after you and the rest of Magneto's team were arrested.  
“It wasn’t a choice between war or jail, if we had powers that they thought could help destroy the enemy we were sent to war. I used to think the ones sent to prison were lucky, but after spending 6 months there," you pause shaking your head "I don’t think any of us were lucky. One day they sent us to an outpost. They told us it was an abandoned base and that it needed to be burnt down so terrorists wouldn't re-occupy it. Turns out it was just a village where they thought a war general may have been hiding. I burned down an entire village with innocent people on the premise of a maybe.” You begin to feel it, that anger rising in you again. It quickly dissipates when Bucky softly kisses the top of your head. “ When we found out what they were making us do we told them we were out, they said if we didn’t do it freely we’d do it against our will. So I killed them. All 5 of them” you say, finally exhaling “I’ve never told anyone that before”.  
“Killing people who wanted you to commit a genocide, that doesn’t seem like something a monster would do.” He says. Wrapping one of his legs around your own and resting his chin on the top of your head bringing you as close to him as physically possible. `  
You wake up the next morning with a cool sensation around your abdomen, you look down and see a metal arm resting gently under the fabric of your shirt. You try to manoeuvre your way out without waking the sleeping soldier next to you. You're almost out of his reach when he tightens his grip and pulls you back into him.  
“don’t go” he mutters eyes still closed  
“ I have to, before Steve comes to get you for your morning run” you whisper back. Reluctantly he lets go of you and you creep out of his room with a quiet thank you.

A few nights have passed and Bucky wakes up in a cold sweat, terrified and panting. He’d dreamt he was back with Hydra. He knew there was only one way he would be able to get back to sleep. He throws off his covers, pulls on a sweatshirt and makes his way over to the room next door. 

Upon hearing a muffled scream, you shoot up in bed. You're about to turn on your lights to investigate who had yelled when a knock at your door answers your question. You ask Friday to open the door revealing Bucky, evidently distressed his eyes looking almost wild.  
“Hey” he rasps.  
“Hey back” you say before scooting over and patting the bed next to you. He crawls in. The spot was still warm from where you had been a few seconds ago. He turns to face you, he looks like he's fighting back tears.  
“Do you wanna talk about it?” you ask gently, slowly running your fingers through his matted hair untangling it. He shakes his head softly.  
“Okay” you say “come here then.” he buries his head in your neck and you hear a muffled sob. you rest you leg over his torso and place your hand on his head.  
“It's okay, you’re safe” you coo, continuing to play with his hair, singing softly until he falls asleep.

Bucky wakes up first this time. Despite the nightmare he felt surprisingly well rested and he knew that it had everything to do with the person whose arms he had woken up in. He takes the image in for a second admiring the peaceful look on your face and the slight snore coming from your mouth. He goes to pull you closer, when he realizes his hand had found its way to your ass. He removes it quickly, though, not as quickly as he should have and rolls onto his back. Seeing you roll over, he makes his exit not wanting to wake you up. The sudden loss of heat causes your body to shiver, waking you up. You hear the door click as you open your eyes before turning to see the imprint of his body. The only evidence that he was ever there.


	13. To Russia with Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get frosty during the stakeout. Good thing you have a super soldier to keep you warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Swearing
> 
> Song(s)  
> Keep it Comin Love - KC & The Sunshine Band (song playing on radio when they drive to hotel)  
> Cold as Ice - Foreigner (Just for the overall chapter, its cold i had too!)
> 
> I know its from russia with love but I liked this one better!

You're sitting in the living room filing your nails and minding your own business when you’re called into the meeting room.  
“Alright everyone suit up, we’ve got the locates on his houses! Luckily, it looks like Roman hasn’t flown anyone into any of the countries recently so we can assume that they’re empty. That being said, once you arrive at your destinations you’re still expected to stake them out for the first two days, if there’s no activity on the second day you can place cameras around the location and hook them up to the systems we’ve provided you with. If nothing happens, if no activity is detected, then you’ll get the go ahead to move into the house and get those files. If at any point you suspect someone is watching you, or that you’ve been made, inform SHIELD and get out as soon as possible. Everyone got it?” Tony pauses to see if anyone has questions.  
“Good! We’ve split everyone into teams. Myself and Peter will be going to Hawaii, Sam, you and Clint will be heading to Italy. Wanda and Vision you’ll go to Sweden, leaving the rest of you to Russia.”  
“Why so many in Russia?” Sam asks.  
“Frankly, it’s more likely he has eyes there, so safety in numbers.”  
“How did you pick where people are going, I mean really Tony why do you get to go to an island paradise?” you complain. You were not the type of person who enjoyed frigid temps.  
“Well, because I’m in charge so I get to decide.” He says smugly before leaving.  
“Well it was really great working with you all, but I have to quit because I refuse to freeze to death in the Siberian wilderness!” you say throwing your hands in the air and slowly sliding down your chair  
“Oh c’mon it won’t be that bad!” Sam say laughing  
“Says the boy who gets to go to ITALY.” You say emphasizing every syllable of the last word.  
“Who’s the drama queen now!” he retorts, causing you to sit back up in your chair and stop complaining. After wallowing In self-pity for a few more minutes you get up and go pack before getting in one of the team's jets with Nat, Steve and Bucky.

Day 1

The jet lands deep in the Russian wilderness in the early hours of the morning. You’re met by a group of agents who hand over keys to a truck which you all pile into.  
“Jesus fuck its cold here. Who has a holiday home in Russia anyways?” you ask, leaning forward to turn up the heat from the back seat.  
“It's actually pretty beautiful here in the summer, but you're right it is way too cold right now!” Nat responds, rubbing her hands on her thighs to warm them up.   
“Oh come on, it’s not that bad, I don’t hear Bucky complaining” Steve chimes in,  
“Ya, easy for you to say! You two have super serum making you hot!” You retort.  
“Aw you hear that Buck, she thinks we're hot” Steve says, pretending to be flattered.  
“Oh shut up Steve I’ve seen your bare ass.” You respond, causing Bucky to snort and Nat to shoot you daggers.  
“ Can’t you control the elements make some fire or whatever” he says  
“Firstly, that’s not how it works and secondly, engulfing my body in flames isn’t exactly a solution if you ask me.” Although you had contemplated it briefly.  
You pull into a small hotel on the outskirts of town at around noon.  
“Alright, stakeout rotation, Y/N and Nat you're up first, we’ll get everyone checked in while you’re out.” You and Nat drive the truck out to Romans house, parking it in the driveway of the neighbouring cabin. The two of you move to the back seat and pull out your binoculars zooming in on Romans place. It was a large wood cabin approximately three stories with glass windows facing south. The upper stories have balconies gazing out onto the lake and overlooking the front porch. It was one of many luxurious cabins along the private lake.

“You want me to light the car on fire?” you ask Nat after a few minutes and she seems to contemplate it for a second before muttering a No.

“So how was that night with Steve? We never really talked about it.” you ask  
“He hasn’t really spoken to me about it either, I think he’s embarrassed, or awkward or both.” She says looking slightly hurt.  
“I mean me and Bucky did kind of see his dick that night maybe that’s why he’s being so weird?” you offer.  
“You guys saw it?” She exclaims.  
“We didn’t mean too but you guys were half naked in the kitchen it just kinda happened!” you respond defensively.  
“Ugh, remind me to never go clubbing with you again it leads to terrible choices!” she says burying her head in her hands.  
“He was that bad hey?” you laugh  
“Shut up, that’s not what I meant,” she says hitting your arm.  
“I know I know, I mean he’s from the past so he’s probably just no use to the concept of sleeping with someone before marriage. So he was good then?” you ask, pressing her for details  
“Oh ya he got the hang of what I wanted very quickly, and you’ve seen his dick..” she trails off before continuing. “What about you and Barnes can’t say I was convinced when you told me you hadn’t just fucked in the living room.”  
“Nothing.” You say she gives you a side eye “Really! Some kids threw a glass bottle at him, well at me, he just got in the way. So I was cleaning him up.”   
“Whatever you say.” She smirks. You let Nat take a nap for the rest of the watch knowing she had a long night ahead of her.

Steve relieves you around 1am and you return to the hotel shivering unable to feel your face. The only thing on your mind is getting in the shower and getting a few hours of sleep before you have to go back into the freezing temperatures. You bump into Bucky on your way in and ask where the rooms are. He leads you up to the third floor and he shows the two rooms, you and Nat were in one room with a single queen bed and Steve and Bucky were down the hall with two double beds.  
“Hey no fair why do we have to share?” you ask, looking up at him.  
“That’s what you get for taking first watch.” he replies snarkily.  
“God you suck sometimes!” you say shoving past him into your room.  
“I can do more than that if you want” he replies, leaning in the doorway.  
“Get outta here Barnes” you say pushing him out of the room “I gotta shower i’m frozen!”  
“Alright, well i’m just next door if you need anything” he says, grinning as you close the door in his face. You manage to get a few good hours of sleep before being woken up around 12pm by Nat starting the shower in your shared room.

Day 2   
“How was the watch?” you ask her, letting out a yawn.  
“Interesting.” She said with a slight blush forming on her cheeks  
“Oh my god tell me!” you say throwing a pillow at her. She tells you how her and Steve had been really flirty, and that he had even given her his jacket to stay warm when he had noticed her shivering.  
“So cute I may puke.” you respond, rubbing your eyes. “Anyways the boys stuck us with the shared bed.”  
“Well, I say we do something about that,” she says, pulling Steve’s room key out of the jacket he had lent her. The two of you proceed to break into their room and move all their stuff out and all your stuff in.  
“That’ll show them” you both high five before flopping down onto the beds and falling asleep. Your alarm goes off at midnight. You get up and dress yourself in your warmest clothes and head out to relieve Steve.  
“Hey Steve, you're all done.” you say scooting out of the harsh cold of the morning and into the slightly less frigid car. The sun hadn’t risen yet making it a good 10 degrees cooler than when you had been there yesterday afternoon.  
“Any movement?” you ask  
“None so far.” Bucky responds “how rich was this?”  
“God if zillionaires existed he was that for sure.” you say wrapping your arms around yourself to maintain body heat.  
“So that’s how he kept you around so long.” he remarks.  
“Well it wasn’t his kind and nurturing demeanour.” You state. It was too early for talking or thinking so you both sat there in silence staring at the cabin. After the first few hours you couldn’t feel your hands or feet or face. Using your lighter you make a small ball of fire in an attempt to warm yourself up but to no avail.  
Bucky glances from his binoculars to you, back to the house then quickly back to you again realizing that you were looking colder by the second. With the watch not over for another 8 hours Bucky knew he had to do something.  
“Look, this isn’t a move, but you're about 5 minutes away from becoming a human popsicle and seeing as I’m basically a human furnace…” he trails off realizing the confused look you were giving him. “Well what I’m saying is that I can keep you warm”  
“I bet you say that to all the girls freezing to death.” you retort, staying in place feeling slightly stubborn and like you had to prove something to him. Or maybe it was because you didn’t want to get too close to him, afraid of how it might make you feel.  
“Seriously,” he says, with a small chuckle “if you die I think Wanda and Nat will execute me”  
“I’m fine” you mumble  
“No you aren’t. Just come here” he says pulling you onto his lap with ease.  
“Jesus you are warm.” you say as you curl up into him. He wraps his human arm around you knowing it’ll be warmer for you and uses the metal ones to hold up the binoculars. He feels your hands moving absentmindedly over his chest. He laughs “Are you feeling me up doll?”  
“Well let’s just say I get why so many ladies love you.” you respond  
“What? It isn't my shining personality?” he asks, almost offended.  
“The only thing shining about you is your arm.” you say with a laugh.  
You two stay like until you’ve warmed up enough to go back to your seat. You two wait until you reach the 48 hour mark before heading into the yard to set up the cameras and returning back to the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooh baby it maybe cold now but its gonna be heatin up soon!
> 
> THANK U FOR ALL THE COMMENTS. Y'all r v nice <3


	14. Drunken Set Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting locked out of your room, you and Bucky have to share a bed for the night. Neither of you end up getting much sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed the rating of the story cause this chapter is SMUT! First i've ever written so sorry if it sucks!
> 
> TW: Sex, Drinking, Swearing
> 
> Song(s)   
> Slip Away - Perfume Genius (They kiss at 0:50 in song)  
> Blue Madonna - BORNS ft. Lana Del Rey (While your fuckin')

After arriving back at the hotel the two of you run into Steve in the lobby who’s red in the face and Nat who was laughing at him.  
“Is he still sour about the rooms?” you ask.  
‘We’ve been duped Buck! They stole our room! We have to share a bed!” Steve yells at his friend.  
“If you wanted me in your bed Rogers all you had to do was ask.” Bucky says with a wink causing Steve to turn an even brighter shade of red  
“I’m going to shower then we’re all getting a drink” Bucky says  
“Is that an order sergeant?” Nat questions  
“Yes soldier!” he says and on that you and Nat walk back to your “stolen” room.  
“Someone seems a lot less cold.” she says with a smile, you roll your eyes  
“Maybe I learned how to use fire to warm myself up.” you retort.  
“That your new nickname for him?” she says smiling even wider  
“Oh come on Nat I was basically freezing to death he woulda done the same for anyone!”  
“You keep telling yourself that, but let’s just say I don’t think he’d let Tony curl up with him on a mission. Maybe you will get to see his eyes between…” you push her onto the bed before she can finish the sentence. After getting changed you head down to the hotel bar and find the boys sat in a booth.  
“Is every bar in Russia this depressing?” you ask, placing your drink on the table and sitting down.  
“Only the ones in rural hotels” Nat states whilst sipping on a vodka soda “Alright, let’s play a game, Never have I ever.” She continues.  
You all go around a few times everyone’s pretty drunk by the end of it. You were shocked to find out that Bucky had never been in a long term relationship, that Natasha had robbed a bank and that Steve had been in handcuffs before. Although you speculated that Nat may have had something to do with that.  
“Shots!” you say before getting up and making your way to the bar. Slumping your elbows onto the counter you try to get the bartender's attention. Bucky comes up behind you placing his hand down next to your elbow, towering over you.  
“I don’t need your help Barnes” you say, gently elbowing him in the abdomen.  
“Didn’t know you were fluent in Russian now.” He laughs  
“ Je peux avoir huite vodka si vous plais?” you say to the bartender before looking up at Bucky smugly.  
“While impressive that’s not Russian.” he says, unable to wipe that shit eating grin off his face as he orders the drinks in the proper language.  
“Shit, what language was that then?” you ask, evidently confused, causing him to chuckle.You liked that you amused him.  
“So Nat and Steve?” you say, tilting your head back to look at him.  
“What about them?” he says flatly, looking over you and at the bartender making the drinks.  
“He not said anything?” you press  
“Maybe” He responds, still not meeting your gaze.  
“God Barnes stop being so infuriating mysterious!” you exclaim, lowering your head back down, slightly exasperated by him in that moment.  
“Fine, ya he likes her, obviously, but he doesn’t want her to think he just wants a one night stand. He’s old fashioned and he likes her a lot. Despite how he looks now he’s still that shy kid who couldn’t talk to girls.” He finally responds after realizing you were getting slightly pissed off.  
“Well let’s just say she’s into that?” you respond “What are we gonna do about it?” You guys come up with a plan while waiting for the drinks to get to you. Before it can be put into place you see Nat and Steve in a full on make out session. He lifts her up and walks by you guys.  
Nat offers a “See you in the morning” with a wave and a wink, as they pass you by.  
“Well I guess no one needs my help tonight!” you exclaim throwing your hands up in the air in frustration.  
“Not true I do,” Bucky says, causing your stomach to drop “we have eight shots here. We gotta do something about that.” Of course you think, he doesn’t really need me.  
You finish the shots then decide you should get to bed before you drunkenly confess anything to Bucky. The two of you take the elevator up together and he drops you off at your room. You’re at your door when you realize your room key is missing, initially you think it's been left downstairs before realizing what had really happened.   
“Sly bastard! You have GOT to be kidding me.” You exclaim loudly causing Bucky to shush you. “NAT OPEN THIS DOOR I SWEAR TO GOD IM GONNA…” before you can finish the sentence she opens the door with messy hair and a sheet around her.  
“Sorry kid” she says before tossing you a toothbrush and locking the door  
“ HEY!” you yell kicking the door in frustration “Guess I’m sleeping in the HALL” you scream.  
“Would you be quiet, you’re gonna wake up the entire hotel.” Bucky says with a chuckle. “C’mon you can stay in my room.”  
“Out of the two rooms we had they had to take the one with two beds! Seriously why would they need two beds?” you say loudly.  
“I could think of a few reasons, but at least she gave you a toothbrush” Bucky encourages.   
“Ya, but I’m gonna stick Steve’s in the toilet as a punishment.” You say running into their bathroom and grabbing the brush. Bucky wrestles it out of your hand before you can stick it in the toilet much to your dismay.  
“C’mon Barnes he deserves it!” you say grabbing the brush from him and darting out of the bathroom.  
“You are not sticking my best friend's toothbrush in the toilet! He was a war hero!” Bucky tries to explain, but you’re not having it. He chases you around the room and you jump on the bed in an attempt to escape. He throws a pillow at you, knocking you over. He pins your wrists down against the bed, prying the toothbrush out of your hand. He swallows hard before letting you go realizing the intimate position he’s put the two of you in. He clears his throat, gets up and walks over to the dresser. He throws you one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers. You mumble out a thanks before going into the bathroom to change and brush your teeth, with your own toothbrush. You couldn’t figure out where Bucky had hidden Steve’s. Yet.

He’s sitting on the bed shirtless, when you come out.  
“All yours.” You say motioning to the door as he unties his shoe and throws it to the side. Jesus Christ, you think how could one man be so good looking. I mean even before the serum he must have been a stunner and here you were sharing a bed with him. You wonder how many people would pay good money to be in your current position. You go to pass by him to get to the other side of the bed when you trip over the shoe he’d just thrown and stumble into him. He pulls you onto his lap so you're straddling him. You feel his hands roam under your (his) shirt grazing lightly down your waist, before resting them on your ass giving it a slight squeeze. Your arms are draped loosely over his broad shoulders, you search his eyes for some kind of sign. Fuck it you think, who needs a sign.

Your lips crash into his and that’s all the encouragement Bucky needs, wrapping his arms around your waist he stands up, pulling you up from the bed with him. You wrap your legs around his waist, your lips refusing to part from his. He turns the two of you around and leans you down back onto the bed. You scoot towards the headboard and he crawls overtop of you reconnecting his lips to yours. He disconnects himself from your lips moving them down to your neck nipping at the sensitive skin causing you to let out a low moan. You can feel him grinning against your skin as you do. You snake your hand down and softly graze his dick through the thin material of his boxers. You hear his breath stagger, one slight touch from you already giving him so much pleasure. You push your hand under the elastic of the boxers and start rubbing his shaft, feeling it begin to harden. Realizing you were gaining the literal upper hand on him he pushes himself off you. “Take off your shirt” he orders. You do as he says, slowly pulling the fabric up revealing your swollen breasts. You pull it over your head and throw it to the side you prop yourself up onto your elbows, biting your lip. The sight of you looking so needy causes his dick to twitch. Unable to take it anymore he repositions himself over you. You go to put your hand back to where it was when he grabs your wrists and pushes them over your head with his metal arm. Using his free hand he starts to massage your breast, rolling your nipple between his thumb and index finger. Your back arches at the sensation, as he starts pulling on it roughly. He takes your other nipple in his mouth and begins sucking on it. You can feel yourself getting wetter as he gently grazes his teeth on the erect nipple. You wrap your fingers in his hair and pull him back to kiss you. He obliges and you allow his tongue to enter into your mouth. This time he’s the one to lower his hand pushing it under the boxers he had lent you he starts stroking your pussy. Using his fingers he spreads your labia and begins to massage your slick folds, moving up and down. Slowly tantalizing you. You let out a guttural moan, when he grazes over your most sensitive area, using your hand to stifle it not wanting to be too loud.  
“Don’t do that again, I want to hear how good I make you feel.” He says. You go to say something witty back, but you can only mutter out a fuck as he pinches your clit. Slowly he begins to circle the bundle of nerves causing you to squirm beneath his hand, wanting, no, needing him to speed up. His free hand still tweaking at your nipples interchangeably, causing waves of pleasure to wash over you. All you want to do is make him feel as good as you’re feeling, but every time you try to move he stops you, obviously getting off on getting you off. Suddenly he removes his hand, you sit up giving him a pleading look. “Beg.” he says  
“What?” you ask slightly confused  
“I want to hear you beg for it.” he says with a shit eating grin.  
“No” you say defiantly.   
“Say it.” he growls. Your stubbornness quickly evaporates as he slowly starts to circle your clit again.  
“Please, Bucky, I need you” you whine, this seems to have satisfied him. He inserts a cool metal finger inside you causing your walls to clench around it. He slowly moves it in and out ensuring to rub against your g-spot. You moan even louder when he sticks a second finger in stretching you as he rubs your clit with his thumb sending you over the edge. You let out a whimper and buck your hips, riding out your orgasm on his fingers. He removes his fingers, licking them clean before going back to kiss you. When your lips meet his, you start rubbing his cock again. You see it straining against the thin material barrier, begging to be freed from its confinements. Realizing this you tug on the waistband and he stands up to remove them. Now it’s your turn to please him, you get off of the bed and move over to where he’s standing, now completely naked revealing how well-endowed he was. You try not to look shocked, but you are definitely impressed. It’s long, but not too long, on the thicker side and surprisingly well groomed. You push him back onto the bed and kneel down in front of him. Taking his already hard dick in your hand you begin to move your hands up and down slowly. Now it was your turn to tease him. His head goes back, eyes closed, panting softly. You start to slowly increase your speed. You’re about to make him beg for it when you look up and see his eyes looking down at you, his brow furrowed eyes pleading for more. He looks so helpless that you decided to forgo the begging. You place the tip of his penis in your mouth and start sucking on it gently. He groans. You continue to tease the tip, licking up the pre cum that’s started to drip out before putting more of the shaft into your mouth, using your hand to work the rest of the length. “Fuck doll, you’re gonna have to stop or I’m not gonna last much longer.” he says. When you don’t stop he pulls your hair back hard enough to remove your mouth from his throbbing penis. He stands up and flips you over his knee ass up.  
“When I give you an order, you listen.” He growls spanking you gently with his non-metal hand. It surprises him when you groan out “Harder.”  
“You sure?” he whispers gently, you nod and he spanks you again causing you to squeeze your thighs together trying to create some kind of friction to fulfill your need.  
“I’m gonna need an answer doll.” He says  
“Yes” you respond.  
“Yes what?” he asks, spanking you again, leaving a distinct mark this time.  
“Yes sir.” you groan.  
“Good girl.” He coos. Before throwing you onto the bed and settling down between your thighs. Placing his mouth over your clit he begins to suck on it. “Bucky..” you moan “I need you inside me” you see him smile as he looks up at you with his steel blue eyes. He stands up and positions himself over your entrance. Waiting to hear you say it again he starts to rub his hard member between your swollen folds which were glistening with arousal. As his shaft brushes up against your clit you close your eyes and throw your head back “Please Buck” you whine.  
“Let me know if you need to stop at any point.” He whispers  
“Not a chance you say” lacing your fingers in his hair and pulling him back to your hungry lips. He slowly pushes the tip in, still teasing you. You arch your back and wrap your legs around him in an effort to get him to go deeper. He obliges you, pushing the rest of his length inside causing you to moan his name loudly. Hearing this was almost enough for him to finish right then, but he holds back. He stays in you a moment allowing your walls to adjust  
“Fuck you’re tight” he chuckles. You begin to wiggle your hips in hopes of getting him to move. He starts his thrusts slow, causing you to dig your nails into his back. He was bigger than most of the guys you had been with before and the sensation was wonderful, the friction against your g-spot with each thrust making you sink your nails in even deeper. He starts to quicken his pace, sucking on your neck, something he’s found causes your walls to clench around him. After a while his pace becomes rougher and less rhythmic, you realize he’s close “Come for me, buck” you whisper. Hearing his name on your lips sends him over the edge and he finishes inside you. The feeling of him filling you up causes you to come undone you whimper as he uses his last few thrust to let you ride out your orgasm. He pulls out and stands up. “Shit sorry.” he says, blushing slightly at the fact that he just came inside you  
“Don’t worry about it, they tied my tubes a long time ago.” you say, still in the haze of your latest orgasm. Bucky grabs a towel from the bathroom and wipes himself clean before throwing it to you. You wipe down your inner thighs, cleaning yourself up half-heartedly still wrapped in a cloud of ecstasy from what had just happened. Finally you sit up and go to pull his shirt back on. Before you can, Bucky picks you up and carries you to the bed pulling the sheets over you before turning off the lights and crawling under the covers. “Not gonna let me get dressed now, sergeant?” You ask him   
“You’ll be lucky if I ever let you get dressed again.” He says pulling you into him. You were almost asleep when you hear him say “James”  
“What?” you ask sleepily, turning to face him.  
“After what we just did, you could start calling me by my real name. Which is James” He says eyes closed.  
“I meant to ask, how’s being back here for you, bringing back any bad memories, from you know..” you say trailing off. You really weren’t great at the whole asking about sensitive subjects thing.  
“They’re with me no matter where I am, but I’m slowly starting to associate Russia with some better things.” He says, causing you to smile into his chest. The two of you doze off wrapped up in each other’s arms.

When you wake up Bucky’s gone, you assume he went to watch over the cameras you guys had installed the other day, so you tried not to feel too upset by being left in his bed. You get up and jump in the shower washing away the smell of sex and booze. You switch out with Bucky and sit down next to Nat, you make a face as you sit down, still sore from the events of last night.  
Nat laughs “Someone had fun last night” she says, not taking her eyes off the cameras.  
“I don’t know what James told you but I assure you it’s not true.” you say,  
“Oh really?” she says pulling your hair back revealing a hickey.  
“God damn it, what is he 15?” you say shaking you head in embarrassment  
“Glad to see mine and Steve's plan worked.”  
“Your what?”  
“Seriously you two have so much sexual tension it takes up the entire room. We knew the only way you guys would sleep together is if we pulled a few strings.”  
“So that’s why you took my key card” you say.  
“Ya you're welcome” she responds with a smirk.


	15. Roman Defeated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encrypted file leads the group to an underground bunker. Familiar face reappear, but theres something unfamiliar about your old colleagues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Violence, Swearing. 
> 
> Song (s): Danger - Jucee Froot (When you enter the building, up to the slow clapping.)  
> Ballroom Blitz - The Sweet (When the fight breaks out)
> 
> I used the greek classifications for mutants because it seemed like the most fleshed out/straight forward explanation. Taken from the wiki page!
> 
> * h=the collars were taken from the og xmen cartoons!

A few days pass and with no activity on your monitors, you and Nat enter Romans cabin and remove any paper files marked as “Project X” from his office. You proceed to retrieve the surveillance cameras and pack up the truck to leave. You and Bucky hadn’t talked about the night you spent together. Neither of you knew why. You hoped he didn’t regret it, you knew you didn’t. You spend most of the ride home and most of the next day asleep, tired from the long shifts. Waking up at around 2pm you check your face in the mirror. The mark he'd left on your neck, the last bit of physical evidence of that night, has faded away. You make your way into the kitchen in sweatpants and a matching cropped sweater, hair done up in a bun. You find everyone else scattered between the kitchen and the living room. It seems like the missions went relatively smoothly, Roman hadn’t been at any of the houses. Though apparently Italy had had some problems based on the few bruises you can see on Sam and Clint's arms. Everyone’s managed to find the hard copies of the previously deleted files of which there were at least 60. At around 4PM you’re all called into the meeting room. Tony had sent copies of the files off to SHIELD in hopes that they would be able to piece them into a coherent report, but the originals were in the conference room spread across the long table. Taking a seat next to Wanda, you pick up a few of the files. You’re skimming through them when Shuri enters the room and pulls up a holographic of what appears to be the blueprints for some kind of fancy building.  
“What is that?” you ask.  
“That. Is what I found on one of those encrypted files you stole. It looks like it’s some kind of underground bunker.” she replies. “There’s two levels, the upper part seems to be various facilities, living rooms, gyms, bathrooms, etcetera, but the lower level is where they’re keeping the laboratories and medical bays.”  
“Hidden in plain sight, allows him to do whatever he wants no questions asked.” You murmur.  
“Do we know where it is?” Clint asks.  
“Based on some shipment receipts we have a general idea, but we’ll need Sam to scan the area to get the proper locates. Now finding it should be easy enough, and since we have a floor plan of the facility we may even have an upper hand.” Tony explains.  
“I don’t think anyone’s ever had the upper hand on Roman.” You state.  
“You’re right we need to be prepared for anything.” Steve says.  
“If we can bring him in alive, we could figure out where all the mutants in these files have gone.” Tony says, looking at you pointedly before repeating the word alive a decibel louder, but you’re not paying attention, you’ve noticed something in the files.  
“There all alphas, looks like he’s even got some omegas.” you say skimming through the files  
“They’re all what?” Vision asks, looking to Wanda for an explanation.  
“The government classifies mutants into six general groups, epsilons,” Wanda starts  
“Mutants with little to no powers but major physical presentation of the x-gene you’ll recognize them a mile away.” You explain.  
“Deltas,” Wanda says, pausing in order to continue the back and forth exchange.  
“Human presenting mutants with low level powers most of them don’t even know they have the gene. Asymptomatic carries if you will”  
“Gammas”  
“This is the base level of powerful mutants. They have powers yes, but they also have a distinct phenotypic presentation of the x-gene.” You see some of the people in the room looking confused “Phenotypic presentation meaning they present distinct physical traits. They’re often the most ostracized by you non-mutants. Think Beast, Mystic or Nightcrawler.” You clarify, unsure if the team knows who they are.  
“Betas” Wanda continues.  
“They’re just as powerful as Gamma’s, but they only have minor physical drawbacks, ones you won’t notice until you’re close up, like Wolverine, or Gambit.”  
“Alphas,”  
“Very powerful mutants with no phenotypic presentation of the gene some consider them to be the most dangerous because you can’t identify them, Wanda or myself, for example.” You smile at her.  
“Then, then there’s omegas.” Wanda says  
“These are mutants with the highest level of power. They’re also usually the ones with the hardest powers to control. The most dangerous of the alphas if you will. Jean, Magneto, Charles and Storm are all omegas, powerful ones.” You stop.  
“So what does this mean? He’s gathering all the strongest mutants?” Sam asks.  
“Looks that way.” Wanda says  
“We’re going to need to take extra safety precautions. If they’re fighting with Roman they’ll be looking to kill, not wound, anyone who gets in there way” Tony says  
“And what if they’re being held as prisoners?” Bucky asks, beating you to your own question.  
“If they’re being held captive they may be angry, untrusting and ready to destroy anyone even if it's people looking to help.” You say “They’ll be scared and fear is dangerous, be careful when approaching them”  
“Do we have any way of protecting ourselves?” Nat asks  
“Yes,” Shuri pulls out a box with metal collars and a box of ammunition.  
“These collars will ensure that whoever is wearing them has their powers disabled” she sees you give her a concerned look “just until we take them off I promise” she reassures. “Meanwhile, these are soaked with a heavy tranquilizer that knocks anyone out in seconds. I’ve hooked them up to best suit your weapons of choice.”  
“How do we know it’ll knock out a mutant?” Peter asks.  
“Well I tested it on my brother and it knocked him out for a good 5 hours, superpowers and all.” She says grinning from ear to ear causing you all to laugh.

Steve goes over the plans. “Alright troops, we’ll be proceeding into the building through the four main entrances as indicated on the map. We want to make sure that each team has at least one person trained in military combat leading the attack. So, Y/N you’ll go ahead with Wanda and Peter through the back entrance here. Myself and Tony will enter from the left, while Bucky and Sam will come up on the right. Nat, you’ll take Clint and Vision through the front. We’ll maneuver through our quadrants before meeting back here, at the center of the second level. From there we can continue our sweep of the building. Remember, we are not going in to kill, we need Roman alive in order to get information. Any prisoners are not to be harmed, you find them, you wait and Y/N and Wanda will go and make the call. Get your stuff together, we fly in 15.”  
Throwing your arsenal into a bag and getting changed you make your way over to the jet.  
You throw your duffel bag up to Sam, and he almost drops it underestimating how heavy it was going to be.  
“Jesus what’s in here? A body?” he huffs.  
“A lady never reveals her secrets” you say, placing your finger over your lips and making a shushing gesture causing Sam and Peter to giggle. You go to hoist yourself up but struggle as the jets entrance was higher off the ground than you had anticipated. Suddenly, two hands grab your waist and lift you up with familiar ease allowing you to reach Sam’s hand. He pulls you up asking you what’s got you all hot and bothered. You shoot him a death stare, leading him to lift his hands up as he walks away mumbling about how he was sorry for asking. You turn around and pull Bucky up “Didn’t think anything could fluster you.” he said quietly with a smile as he passes by, causing you to become even more flustered. What the hell was that all about? You think taking your seat next to Tony and clipping in your seatbelt.  
“How was Russia?” Wanda asks while sitting with Visions arm wrapped around her shoulder.  
“Fucking cold.” you reply, not making eye contact with Bucky, Nat or Steve afraid you may reveal yourself “Next time Tony we’re pulling name outta a hat so you can’t rig it.” He laughs and the flight takes off  
“So what can we expect with this guy Roman?” Peter inquires.  
“Well he doesn’t fight fair that’s for sure, but he never does any of his own dirty work he likes to be kept clean I honestly think he’s a germaphobe but I digress. Lots of brutes, usually without superpowers unless bashing someone head in with a baseball bat counts as a power. I don’t know if he’ll even be there.” You say tightening the strap of the holsters around your thighs and clipping your arm bands into place.  
The jet lands a few blocks away from the supposed site. It’s a ghost town, run-down buildings that have been partially destroyed, potholes, broken glass, overlapping graffiti on every surface. This wasn’t Romans usual extravagant taste. What was he up to? He always wanted his accomplishments to be on display. Why was he hiding this one?  
“Sam, you see anything up there?” Tony asks.  
“Scanning one sec. Alright we’ve got a hit, under the old movie theater by the looks of it.” He responds, landing next to you.  
“Get into teams, let’s get this asshole.” Bucky says, loading up his machine gun with the knockout bullets Shuri had made. Before you split up he looks over to you,  
“Don’t do anything stupid, lots of people here would miss you if you died.”  
“Are you including yourself on that list?” you ask, as you load up your own gun. He walks behind you placing a hand on your waist and whispers “What the hell do you think.” Before walking off towards Sam.

You, Wanda and Peter enter from the back. You lead them through the maze of hallways wielding a machine gun checking left and right into any doorways. You knock out the guards with the tranquilizer bullets and once they’re down Peter webs them up to the wall, ensuring they won’t be going anywhere. No signs of any mutants yet. You reach a hallway that diverts off to the side. Holding up your fist you stop before motioning to your two teammates to continue up the hallway while you check it out. You're about to clear the hall when you feel something thwack you in the back of the head, you must have missed a door. You drop your gun and turn around to see none other than your old driver Calvin holding a pistol to your head.  
“I’ve been waiting a long time to do this.” He smiles cocking the gun. Before he can pull the trigger a ball of light hits him in the back. You look up to see Wanda standing behind him. You grab your gun and she pulls you up “Old friend of yours?” she asks, while Peter webs up Calvin. You exit the hallway and continue down your path until you reach a door that none of you recognize from the blueprints. “Sam you there?” Wanda asks into the earpiece  
“What’s up.” He whispers.  
“Send us your scan of the building we’ve reached undocumented territory.”  
Wanda pulls up the blueprints. “It looks like this leads to a lower level.”  
“Alright, were going in.” you say  
“Be careful. Once we're done we’ll head your way. Send us your current location.” Steve’s voice commands.  
“Copy.” you respond. Lifting your gun you proceed down the narrow hallway, single file.  
You turn the corner, another door, you open it quickly scanning the room for potential threats. You turn on the lights revealing a large empty room, lowering your weapon you take in your surroundings. Then, you hear a clatter and fog canisters roll out in front of you reducing your visibility now unable to see even a few feet in front of you. You hear a crash and see a burst of red light in the fog. “Wanda” you whisper yell “Peter?”. You don’t shoot at the noise, not wanting to hit your two friends. The fog slowly begins to lift revealing Wanda and Peter chained to the floor by their wrists. You bend over to try and break them, but you can’t.  
“Look out!” Peter warns. You turn around to see a man, you recognize his face but couldn’t quite remember his name. You blink and then there's 15 of him, carbon copies encircling you.  
“ What the…” you start before being interrupted by the echo of slow claps coming from behind the multiples.  
“Together at last! How I’ve missed you my freak of nature” a familiar voice calls out  
“Now Romy is that any way to speak to an old friend?” you say through gritted teeth, standing up to face him.  
“Friends don’t burn down each other’s building, steal from them and kill their guards” he shouts  
“Ouf well I guess friends don’t really own each other either?” you snap back.  
“Agree to disagree.” he says, finally appearing behind the multiples, sending him? them? back out to guard the door. The 15 men turn back to 1 and exit the room.  
“Why are you even here Romy? It’s not like you to do grunt work. And besides, you know you can’t beat me” You exclaim raising your gun and taking aim.  
“Maybe not under the usual circumstances, but recently I’ve been feeling like I’ve turned over a new leaf” he says. A burst of light leaves his hands and hits you hard in the stomach knocking the wind out of you. You topple over dropping the gun as you fall.  
“But you see your powers are useless here, no water, no fire, no earth in sight.” He continues, kicking down hard on your back, splaying you across the floor. “And my new powers allow me to use electrical energy as a weapon. Isn’t that just so fun!” he kicks the gun away from your reach and lifts your chin up with the tip of his shoe  
“Impossible.” You mutter trying to understand what you had just seen, he wasn’t a mutant.  
“Not when you know the right people.” he laughs.  
“I didn’t miss a room, you gave Calvin powers as well, how?”  
“All in good time, but for now you’re going to come with me or I’m going to kill your little friends here as well as all the others currently sweeping the upper levels.” He says as you push yourself off the floor.  
“Alright go ahead,” you stand up and make your way over to the door, “see if I care. You obviously need me alive so i'm gonna walk right outta here unharmed”  
“Guess you’re still only looking out for number one” he says following behind you  
“Always have been” you say, grabbing the handle of the door. “Oh and Romy.” you turn to face him  
“Yes darling?” He asks with a snarl.  
“Are you really as stupid as you look?” you ask.  
“What?” he scowls.  
“Do you really think we showed up here without a backup plan?” You knock him down with a gust of air, as he hits the floor he yells for his guards. One tries to grab the door handle, but you ignite your arm bands and touch the knob scolding the man’s hand badly, you can smell the burnt flesh as you let go. Using the water converter technology installed into your suit by Shuri you throw water over the chains confining your two friends, freezing it as it hits the metal. You walk over whacking the chains with the butt of your gun causing them to shatter. You help them up. “Nice acting.” Wanda says rubbing her wrists “Seriously where’s your Oscar?” Peter asks. “Aww thanks guys, you know maybe I should quit my day job!” you start, but quickly realize you have bigger fish to fry as the multiplier and several others enter into the room.  
Wanda knocks down three of them with a single blast as Peter works on taking down another two. You're squaring off against a guy who must have superhuman strength, based on his height and intense muscles. “You know there is such a thing as too much of a good thing, seriously what are you on steroids?” You shoot at him but he catches the bullet and crushes it proving your theory. You drop the gun and run at him. Sliding between his legs you jump on his back , pulling out your knife you jab it into his shoulder and he lets out a yelp of pain. At least you knew he could bleed. You manage to wrestle off his helmet, as he reaches around to pull you off, you bite him. This makes him even angrier. He grabs you off his back and throws you against the wall. He’s learning over you as you attempt to make a grab at a knife, he steps on your wrist lifting his foot he aims at your head, you brace for impact. All of a sudden you hear a gun fire and the guy turns to face the shooter, Bucky. The rest of the crew have arrived just in time to help with the other guards. While the muscle man starts towards the winter soldier you grab the knife on the floor and slash the guy's Achilles causing him to fall to the ground. “Thanks for that.” you say wiping the blood of your knife “Right back at you, I was 10 seconds away from being a pancake.” he smiles at you before shooting down two of the guards. It doesn’t take long for you guys to take the rest of them out. Roman’s started moving towards the door amidst the chaos but he doesn't get far before one of Clint's arrows hits him in the leg. Still trying to drag his body out of the room you walk over to him and lift up his head by his hair “You seriously thought you and your run of the mill abusers could take down a team of nine superheroes.”  
“Hero? Is that what you think you are? Your hubris will be your downfall.” He says spitting in your face before passing out.  
“You get your touch for the dramatic from him?” Sam chuckles.  
“Did you know he had powers?” Peter asks, while Bucky lifts up Romans limp body.  
“That’s the thing he didn’t use too. Wanda, did you see any doors in that hallway where Calvin tried to kill me?” You say wiping the spit off your face.  
“Where who tried to do what to you?” Bucky asks loudly.  
“No. You think he had them as well?” Wanda responds, ignoring Bucky’s concern. You shrug.  
“So how did he...” Tony starts.  
”I don’t know.” you shake your head in confusion. “Someone call Shuri. I have a feeling she’s the only one who can crack this.”


	16. Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romans refusal to cooperate leads to you getting some quality time with the group, and Bucky. You're dragged back to reality when Roman brings up something from your past, something you thought you had buried a long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Needles, blood, swearing, mentions of sex
> 
> Songs (s) : Adore you - Harry Styles (When you're hanging out with the boy)

It wasn’t until you were back in your room and had peeled off your suit that you realized there was a cut running down between your shoulders. After trying and failing to reach the wound for 10 minutes you loudly exclaim “Ugh the one place I can’t get to!” Bucky, who was already on route to see how you were doing, appears in your mirror, standing in the bathroom door looking concerned.  
“Hey.” You murmur, still trying to get your hands on the now bleeding gash.  
“Shit that looks bad.” He says, hovering over the scar with his hand.  
“Well don’t cry about it.” you say laughing  
“Come on i'll clean it up.” he places his hands on your shoulders and shifts you to the side so he can reach the first aid kit in your medicine cabinet.  
“You don’t have to.” You say, trying one last time to reach it yourself.  
“I know, I want to. Stop that you’re making it worse!” He scolds, placing his hand on your lower back and ushering you onto the bed.  
“Now it won’t be as good as water healing, but I did learn a thing or two about stitching back in the army.” He says wiping rubbing alcohol over the area to clean up the dried blood and stop any possible infection. You inhale sharply arching into the mattress away from him as he does this.  
“Sorry doll.” He wipes an anesthetic over it. You turn your head away so you don’t see the next bit you didn't know why, but something about needles made your skin crawl. It doesn’t take him long to stitch you back together.  
“That’ll do.” he says, cutting the string. You turn your head back towards him as he's wiping down the area with a slight smile on his face evidently proud of his work.  
“Thanks” you say sleepily unsure as to why you were so relaxed being sewn back together by the former assassin. You let your arm drape off the bed. Bucky reaches over and takes your hand in his gently rubbing his thumb over the back of it. He sighs softly, content to just stay like that for the rest of his life. His fantasy is cut short when he hears your door open. He drops your hand and quickly stands up.

“Came to see if you were okay, facing off with your old abuser and all.” Wanda says poking her head in.  
“Thanks, ya come in just got a cut Bucky stitched it back up.” She walks over and sits down on the bed next to you.  
“Military grade” he says, wiping down the needle and sterilizing it before putting the kit back in your bathroom and leaving the two of you alone.  
“That’s nice of him.” She smirks, you ignore the insinuating tone. “Seriously though you okay?”  
“I am, really! How’d he do?” you ask referring to your scar.  
She touches it gently “Not bad for a non-mutant”  
“Wish they woulda let me kill him” you murmur, standing up and throwing on a baggy sweater.  
“Romans being held in a top notch facility you don’t have to worry about him escaping”, Wanda says as the two of you go out to the kitchen, hand in hand.  
“You know he basically controls the entire east side they’ll be coming for him soon.” You point out.  
“He’s not going anywhere believe me if we could keep this Hydra away from this animal I think we can manage a few assholes with a god complex” Steve says patting Bucky’s shoulder as he smiles up at him.  
“Why don’t you just let me kill him and then there’s no chance he gets out? Shuri only needs his DNA right?”  
“Wrong.” she says entering the room, “I’ve figured out how it works, they’ve managed to extract the mutant gene and amplify it. Once they have enough they take it and put it into these phages which they then inject into the hosts system. Once inside the phages latch onto your cells and inject the new DNA into them. The gene then splices itself into the DNA which gets copied and then distributed throughout your body. It allows the host to manifest powers and other mutant attributes. From what I’ve seen it only lasts for about an hour at the moment but there’s no telling how long it could eventually stay for.”  
“Does it have any effects on the host's body?” you ask.  
“Unsure as of right now” she says “Point is, I still can't explain how it happened and where he got this technology so we very much need to question him.”  
“Alright, when do we start?” you stand up pushing your chair in.  
“Cool your jets you’re not going near the guy with a ten foot pole.” Tony says, “too close to home we need someone who he can’t provoke.”  
“Who’s to say he could get a reaction out of me?” you ask, irritated.  
“You blew up a building last time he made you mad.” Wanda states flatly.  
“Touché, i'll lay low” you respond sitting back down.

Questioning drags on for days mainly due to Roman refusing to make anyone’s life easier. So far he’s revealed nothing. Despite being annoyed it's actually kind of nice to have some time off. You get to watch countless movies with Wanda, Nat and Shuri, everything from hallmark movies to slasher flicks. You, Nat and Wanda go out into the city partying, trying to see how quickly you could beat the “hardest” escape rooms, and sneaking into Broadway shows and rock concerts. While Wandas out with Vision you train with Sam and pull the occasional (frequent) prank on him. Your favourite being the day in the gym when he told you to cool off so you made a snowball and threw it at the back of his head. Not very clever, but still funny enough to get a laugh out of Peter and Nat who were in the room at the time. He did get you back by putting lube on your bathroom door handle, locking you in there for a good 20 minutes until a very embarrassed Steve came to your rescue. Surprisingly, you ended up spending a lot of your free time with Bucky. The two of you were basically inseparable whenever you could get away from the group. It started out with you both going out for separate items at the same time and ‘accidentally’ bumping into each other. The farmers market being your favourite place to meet up, both of you reaching for the same item and accidentally brushing up against each other, walking just close enough to graze against each other without raising suspicion. After a while you forgo the sneakiness and start hanging out outside of work. He takes you to his favourite pizza places, ones that were around when he and Steve were teenagers. He shows you around the city telling you all about his childhood, all his failed romances and all the times he saved Steve. Literally, he took you on what he called 'The Tour of Alleys Steve Almost Died In', he made a pamphlet and everything. After the tour you had to start being more careful , the paparazzi had been following the two of you and ended up publishing some articles throughout the week questioning the nature of your relationship. Articles with shitty headlines like “Has Someone Finally Tamed the White Wolf?” or, “Has NYCS Bad Boy Bachelor Had His Heart Stolen by Former Criminal” lots of ones referring to your less than desirable background without directly mentioning you by name. Seriously what were you chopped liver?  
Ever since the Avengers had formed they’d been followed around by the paps. I mean, two days after Wanda and Vision got together they had published an entire article detailing the timeline of their relationship. Thankfully the articles weren’t taken seriously amongst the team so they didn’t suspect anything, though they did make fun of you for it. "Whens the wedding?" Sam managed to get out between giggles "Shut it bird brain!" you and Bucky shout in unison causing Sam to laugh even harder. You couldn’t help but smile at the photos, it was nice seeing proof of your relationship with him, even if it was in a tabloid. After the articles came out you two shifted to 2AM movies. Cuddled up in your bed running your fingers through his hair while he absentmindedly traced patterns over your body. If he couldn’t find you in your room at night he knew you’d be in the greenhouse, you liked it there. You later told him it was because it reminded you that you could create life with your powers not just take it away. You stroll through the greenery holding hands telling him about Xaviers and the gardens there as he watches in amazement as you bring plants to bloom. Stopping every now and then to pick a flower, offering it to him. The sex only gets better, even if it has to be quieter now. You’ve been with each other enough that you knew exactly what the other needed. Each day your feelings for him grow and you wonder if he feels it too. You never talk about the weird dynamic between the two of you, neither of you want to ask fearful of what the other might say. Scared that you’ll lose what you have by saying the wrong thing. If you had just looked a bit closer at those photos taken by the paparazzi you would see that the two of you adored each other completely.

Two weeks pass, and you're sitting on the couch with your feet on Bucky’s lap when Tony calls you saying you could finally listen into the interrogation as he was at a loss for what to do next.  
“What if it’s just the back molars he doesn’t even need those or his pinky fingers?” you ask, wiggling your fingers in Tonys face.  
“No.” Tony replies.  
“Then he’s not gonna say anything Steve just take him away, let him rot for a bit. Maybe he’ll talk if we don't let him look in a mirror for 24 hours.”  
“One last thing captain” Roman says as Wanda's escorting him out of the room. “Have you ever asked her why she left that stupid school? Maybe you should”  
Steve ignores Roman obviously exasperated by the man, but Wanda tenses up something that doesn't go unnoticed by Tony.  
“Oh and please pass along a message to my dearest Eve, would you? Tell her an apocalypse is coming and there’s nothing she can do to stop it, in fact she’ll be the one leading it”  
Hearing the line your blood runs cold, and your stomach drops.  
“What did he just say?” you ask, replaying the tape. Shaking your head back and forth  
“That’s impossible.Tony, I think we’re in deeper shit than we thought.”

You’re in the kitchen, having just left the interrogation, when Wanda burst in furious. “So you’ve been hiding something else from us! Why did you leave, you said you wanted to see the world, but it never made sense you didn’t bring me or Alex or Jean, you took all your shit and left! You weren’t planning on coming back were you?”  
“Wanda it’s not important!” you yell back  
“You left me there! You were my best friend and you just left, just stop lying and tell me the truth for once, please!” she begs rage induced tears forming in her eyes.  
“Fine , Wanda I’m sorry I just didn’t think it was information that needed to be shared” you say, pouring yourself a substantial glass of rum and swigging it down in one. Your tiff seemed to have caught the attention of the rest of the team. Who were not so inconspicuously observing from the living room.

“He’s right I left for another reason I went to find someone.” You state calmly, pouring another drink.  
“Who?” she says crossing her arms  
“Someone who I thought could help. Rogue had said something about a guy who could get rid of a mutant's powers.” You look off to the side  
“Why the hell would you want to do that ?” Wanda asks  
“You know why.” You retort quietly.  
“I don’t think I do.” She says, you know you have to get it all out now. You finish your drink before responding.  
“I thought, I just thought maybe, if I could stop being like this that I could.” You pause for a moment shaking your head, mouth open looking for the right words. “I thought maybe my family would want to meet me. That I could live with them, be a part of a real family or whatever. Maybe if I was normal then somehow I could be seen as someone worthy of their love.” You exhale, refusing to make eye contact with Wanda, as you wipe away a single tear. When you finally look up Wanda’s face isn’t mad anymore and she walks over to you taking your face in her hands.  
“You have a family now, just not a biological one. You don’t need your parents' love, you have mine, and Nats and everyone’s in this room.” She hugs you. You stay like that for a while, but the moments slightly ruined by all the stares coming from the living room.  
“Alright shows over! Ya I’ve got some abandonment issues but hey what kid whose parents sold them to a lab doesn't?”  
“Thank god now I can ask, what happened next?” Tony says, sitting down at the bar.  
“Well before I could go and see this guy, Magneto found me, stopped me, told me not to give up my powers. When I told him I was gonna do it anyway he showed me what was really happening. This guy, he wasn’t taking powers away from the mutants. He was absorbing their powers, killing them. He wanted to end the world but he wasn’t powerful enough on his own. He figured that it would be the mutants with the most lethal powers wanting to get rid of them, and he was right. So he took them, as many as he could, telepathy, telekinesis, power manipulation, teleportation, astral projection, immortality to name a few”  
“Who was this guy?” Sam asks.  
“No one knows that’s the thing he called himself Apocalypse, but no one’s heard from him in years, not since Charles took him down 30ish years ago.”  
“Alright well we’ll continue to try and find intel and go forward from there.” Nat says dialing the number for SHIELD as she walks out the room.  
“You guys need to understand he’s like nothing I’ve ever seen before, he scared Magneto even and that’s not easy to do. Be careful. If we know about him he sure as hell knows about us and if he can give powers to people now we can’t trust anything or anyone we think we know.”  
“Copy that, Rogers, Barnes with me we need to up the security on Roman.” Tony says. Bucky glances back at you for just a second before disappearing with Tony and Steve.

You’ve just about fallen asleep when Wanda rushes into your room.  
“Visions picked up something, it was him, Apocalypse, he’s tracking us, me and you. I have to go tell Tony, stay here don’t do anything stupid.” exiting as quickly as she came.  
As she leaves you hear a voice in your head “Y/N. Come and find me.”  
“Where are you? What do you want” you ask  
“The first place we met. Come find out the truth, the whole truth.” the voice says. Without thinking you get dressed and grab your keys leaving a note stuck to the fridge. 'Be back soon, gone to see an old friend.'


	17. Gone Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shocking revelation causes you to manifest the full extent of your powers, making you more dangerous than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Swearing, Fighting 
> 
> Song (s) : In the Woods Somewhere - Hozier (Driving out to the barn and following Apocalypse into the forest) Hit Me With Your Best Shot - ADONA (When you're in the sky fighting.) 
> 
> Authors Note: Alright we're back I really like this Chapter and I hope you guys do to! Let me know if theres anyway I can improve!

“It was him, Apocalypse. Vision heard him I’m assuming on purpose. He wanted something, but I don’t know what.” Wanda explains frantically to Tony after detailing what she had just told you a few minutes ago.  
“Shit.” Sam says from the kitchen, where he had gone to get coffee after being woken up by Wanda.  
“What?” Wanda asks as she and Tony enter the kitchen. “She’s gone,” he says holding up the note stuck to the fridge.  
Bucky, who had just gotten back from securing Roman with Steve, feels his heart drop.  
“Idiot.” Wanda whispers  
“At least she left a note.” Sam says  
“Where’d she go?” Bucky asks, trying not to sound panicked.  
“She must have gone to find him.” Wanda says  
“How does she even know where he is?,” Nat asks. Wanda shakes her head, at a loss for words.  
“Whose car did she take?” Steve questions.  
“God damn that woman. MINE!” Sam yells closing the cupboard where the keys were kept. Tony manages to locate your coordinates with the help of the tracking device implanted in the car, “There she is.”  
Wanda eyes are wide “He’s going to kill her I should never have told her. That must be what he wanted, he wants her powers.”  
“Well that’s just not going to happen.” says Nat, loading up a gun “Not if we have anything to say about it.”  
“We have to go. Now.” Bucky stresses grabbing his own set of keys and proceeding down to the garage with the rest of the team in tow.  
You speed along the road to the abandoned farm house where you first went to find Apocalypse. You’re about half way there when you find yourself thinking about the possibility that this was some kind of trap, but his voice continues to taunt you and so, against your better judgment, you continue. You pull up just outside a rundown barn parking in an empty field filled with old farming equipment. You exit the car, not bothering to lock the door you make your way towards the barn.  
The air is crisp, the night still. Crickets chirp and the summer breeze rattles a wind chime made of old shards of stained glass as the wheat growing in the nearby fields rustle against each other.  
“Apocalypse!” you scream, “Come out and face me you fucking coward.” Your voice piercing through the silence of the night.

“We’re close.” Vision says, giving Wanda’s hand a reassuring squeeze, as Bucky speeds along the winding road.

“Hello, (y/n).” Apocalypse says from the tree line. “You’re much stronger than I remember I can feel it.” He turns walking into the forest.  
“How do you know who I am, what do you want with me?” you ask, stopping at the edge of the forest, but with no reply you follow him into the woods.  
“I don’t want something, I need something. You.” He maintains his pace despite the density of the forest.  
“For what?” you’ve lost sight of him amidst the branches and vines which you move out your way with your powers.  
“To help me restart the world. Get rid of all these people who want to hurt us, to kill us, to wipe us out entirely.” His voice echoing around you, disabling you from identifying his exact location. He was getting louder with each step you take, he must be close.  
“Haven’t you already tried that once? Besides why would I want to do that?” you ask, as you happen upon a small clearing.  
“Because it’s your destiny. I have foreseen it, planned it from the day you were born.” You can see him clearly now, he’s larger than you expected, more threatening up close. The x-gene has evidently affected his physical appearance, he’s unlike anything or anyone you’ve ever seen.  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”  
“Think, you're smarter than this, or have I misjudged your intelligence.”  
You tried to piece it together “You stole me from my family?”  
“Try again.”  
You feel ill, It seems impossible, but you say it anyway, hoping, praying you’re wrong. “You sold me. You’re my father. I don’t have elemental control. I have multiple powers, ones that you stole from the mutants you murdered. ”  
“Partially, pyrokinesis and aerokinesis, they were a gift from me, but your mother was a powerful mutant as well, she controlled water, and all things made up of it.” He explains.  
“Why would you sell me?” you spit out tears forming in your eyes.  
“In order to unlock the full potential of your powers, we needed you to feel abandoned, we needed to foster your anger. Xavier put a hole in my plan by giving you a home, but we knew you would still come when you turned 18. Despite his teachings you're anger only festered and your powers continued to grow. Magneto got in the way by showing you how I achieved my powers. That night was supposed to be the beginning of the end. Then Roman failed, he managed to free you from the prison, but you slipped through his fingers. So now I’ve sent the only person who can get the job done.”  
“And that’s you? You know what screw this, Charles stopped you once he’ll do it again.” You remark, any sadness you had felt a moment ago had manifested into rage. You turn to leave.  
“Do you even realize how powerful you are? Stop trying to control it, let it take over. Join me and together we will rule over a new world. A free world, where you will be loved by all. That's all you ever wanted isn't it? To be loved.” You turn back to face him.  
‘You’re not the first man who promised me that." you say through gritted teeth. Your nails dig deep into the skin of your palms causing blood to drip down onto your wrists as you try to suppress the rage and resentment coursing through your veins.  
‘No but I am the first one who's meant it. Face it you cannot defeat me, if you will not join willingly then I will take what I need.”  
“You would kill your own daughter?”  
“Only if you refuse me and I’m not the one who killed a member of this family. After all, how do you think your mother died?” Then something that hasn’t happened in years occurs, you lose control

As they pull into the field they see Sam’s car, but they don’t see you. They park the cars and split into two groups, one searching the field while the others head into the barn. Bucky searches the wheat fields with Nat and Tony, before entering into the barn where the rest of the crew was. His mind can’t focus, where were you , why had you left, where you okay.  
“Anything?” Sam asks. Bucky shakes his head holding back tears.  
“Y/N” Wanda yells pausing for a response before shouting again.  
As Steve looks up through the rotted roof he sees you rise above the treetops, a pale blue aura glowing around you as bright as the stars in the sky. “What the?” He starts, before seeing a second figure appear across from you. You move towards the figure hitting your fist against his, a flash of light erupting upon contact and a battle ensues above. The team runs back out into the open field.  
“We have to help her.” Bucky says trying to make his way into the woods but he’s stopped by Wanda who grabs his arm.  
“We can't, it's too dangerous. She’s lost control, she could kill any one of us.” She yells above the noise.  
“So we just have to sit back and watch her die!” he shouts back, she quickly releases him taken aback by his harsh tone.  
When she doesn’t answer he storms off.  
“I’ll go see what that was all about, shout if anything changes” Steve says exiting in pursuit of his best friend.

In the sky blow after blow, and hit after hit echo throughout the forest, each connection lighting up the sky creating the illusion of a thunderstorm.

‘Hey!” Steve yells after Bucky, jogging to catch up to him.  
“What?” he snaps, not slowing his pace.  
“You can’t do that, you can’t just yell at people! Wanda was just looking out for you!” Steve huffs, grabbing his friend's shoulder.  
“Well who's looking out for (y/n) huh Steve?” He hadn’t seen this much anger in Bucky since he was the Winter Soldier.  
“Seriously Buck you need to calm down no one forced her to come out here.”  
“So she deserves to die?” His voice wavers, turning to face Steve, eyes wide.  
“Bucky that is not what I’m saying. What is wrong with you?” Bucky doesn’t respond, avoiding his gaze.  
“Bucky,” he says, moving to stand next to him “tell me what’s going on, I’m worried is all, have you been going somewhere dark recently?” No answer. “Please Buck, talk to me.” Bucky’s shoulders relax slightly, his rage subsiding, suddenly feeling very small.  
“I know. You’re right. I’m sorry it’s just,” he falters, “I just can’t lose her.” Suddenly Steve gets it.  
“You won’t, she’s one of the strongest people I’ve ever met.”  
“What if he’s stronger?” Steve hugs his friend not really knowing what to say next.  
“So those articles were true then, you’re welcome by the way me and Nat set that up. Man, who would have thought I’d be the one helping you with the ladies?” Bucky manages a small chuckle patting Steve’s back as they break their hug.  
Upon returning to the group Bucky apologizes to Wanda realizing her best friend was currently up there. She takes his hand in hers and squeezes it. 

The air goes still, the temperature drops and they see you float towards Apocalypse, trees surging upwards behind you. A wind tunnel forms beneath you dredging water up from the ground and into the sky. You scream, the trees around you turn to ash, collapsing down onto the forest floor. The water turns into shards of ice which hurl towards Apocalypse, impaling him all over. He falls slightly, but catches himself in time for you to deliver the final blow. Lighting flies from your hands hitting him square in the chest causing him to plummet to the forest floor. The light around you begins to dim and you regain consciousness for a split second before passing out. 

From the field the team sees you fall. Sam manages to catch you just in time, flying you down to his car.  
“Have you ever seen her do that before?” Steve asks Wanda who shakes her head no as she clambers into the back with you closing the door as Sam speeds you back towards the facility. Bucky needs to be with you, but he doesn’t want to cause another scene so he rides back with Steve and Nat in silence trying his best not to imagine the worst.

A shiver is the first thing you feel when you come to, wherever you were it was cold. You slowly open your eye wincing between blinks, as they adjust to the brightness of whatever room you were in. The next thing you feel is a sharp pain shoot through your body. You feel like you were hit by a truck. Eyes adjusted you can see needles in your arms, they’re attached to tubes that are hooked up to a variety of beeping machines. You’re lying on a metal bed, a hospital bed, panic suddenly ensues. Where were you, what were they doing to you, who had you, where was Apocalypse? You sit up grunting, making a grab for the needles taped down on your arms. 

Bucky’s resting his eyes in a chair next to your bed when he hears you stir. His eyes open just in time to see you trying to rip the needles out of your body. Remembering the prison testing you had gone through left you with a distinct hatred for hospitals he rushes over and grabs your wrist in an effort to calm you down.  
“Hey, hey, don’t do that, they’re there to help you. No one’s gonna hurt you.” Your eyes continue searching the room as your brain tries to piece together why you were hooked up to so many machines. Your eyes find his and you immediately feel safe. You wrap your arms around him breathing softly, eyes still wild, searching the room.  
“I’m never letting you go again.” he whispers, hugging you softly not wanting to hurt you. You see Wanda run into the room and you slowly begin to relax. She proceeds to push Bucky off you. “Well so much for that promise” you chuckle under your breath. She hugs you tightly, slightly hurting your bruised body before letting go and gently slapping your arm  
“Idiot! don’t ever do something like that again or I will never talk to you again and I mean it this time.”  
“What happened? I blacked out.” you ask, rubbing the back of your neck.  
“You flew 80 feet in the air, burnt down a good chunk of forest, made a wind storm of ice knives, oh and threw lighting, did you know you could do any of that” she asks  
“No, at least not on that large of a scale. Lightnings, pretty cool though.” You say impressed with yourself  
“Seriously, you may have just reached omega status.” Wanda laughs.  
“We thought you died” Sam says appearing in your doorway, eyeing the jello cup on the tray next to your bed.  
“Unfortunately for you I’m still here” you say managing a weak smile  
Tony and Steve enter asking what happened so you explain,  
“He’s my father. He’s the one who put me in that lab. He’s been grooming me from the beginning. He needed, needs, my powers. He wants to use them, and if I won’t do it willingly he’ll take them from me.”  
“Won’t that kill you?” Steve asks, you nod your head.  
“What about Roman?” Tony asks.  
“I’m not entirely sure, but if he’s promised Roman mutant powers that could be it. Must be keeping the mutants somewhere, using their DNA to create these shots, the ones from the files. He’s building an army. Turning Romans goons into mutants to fight alongside him. If he’s got alphas in the mix. His army’s going to be unstoppable.” you speculate.  
“Could we go one day without some megalomaniac trying to end the world?” Sam asks. Sitting beside you and making a grab for the jello. You slap his hand away.  
“Not the world, just mankind you say, only mutants are what he wants. Doesn’t think you guys are needed anymore. Where is he anyways? Apocalypse?”, you clarify.  
“Don’t know? By the time we reached the area where he fell he was gone.” Steve said  
“He didn’t knock me out?” you say with a smile  
“No you knocked him out, actually.” Steve says.  
“Why are you smiling? Why is she smiling?” Sam asks aloud.  
“Cause if he didn’t knock me out, it’s cause he couldn’t.” You say.  
“He’s not strong enough yet.”


	18. Cooling Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky go on a late night adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Swearing
> 
> Song (s) - If I Go I'm Going - Gregory Alan Isakov (When your swimming.)
> 
> Its short but its WHOLESOME!

1AM - One Week Later

You can hear his voice calling you, taunting you, daring you to find him. You’re jolted awake, the words of what your father had told you still ringing in your ear. “You killed her. You were meant for destruction. Born by murder. Stop hiding embrace your destiny my child.” You can feel the anger boiling in your veins, threatening to spill over. Crawling out from under Bucky’s arm, you roll out of bed and quietly grab his red henley lying on the floor and tug on a pair of joggers heading to the kitchen in search of the keys to Sam’s car.  
Bucky wakes up when he’s hit by the distinct lack of your body beneath him. Groggily he gets out of bed and makes his way to the door. Opening it he hears the jangling of keys coming from the kitchen.  
“Jesus, where are you going now?” he asks, rubbing his eyes “Is that my shirt?”  
“What I gotta update you on my whereabouts 24/7 now? It’s not like we're dating.” you say more harshly than intended.  
“Well if you’re not telling me then you’re not going.” he says grabbing you and swinging you over his shoulder.  
“James I swear to god, put me down.” you say trying to suppress a laugh but ultimately failing. For a moment you forget why you were so angry. He throws you on the bed, pushing you back down with a smile when you try to get up.  
“Look I’m going, but I’ll be back I promise. Scouts honor” You say, standing up and placing a hand over your heart.  
“You’re obviously upset” he says  
“So what?” you drop your hands back down to your side.  
“So, if you go I’m coming with you. I’m not letting you drive around in this state you’ll end up killing yourself”  
“Fine, put on some clothes first, there’s bugs where we're going.”  
“How can I when you keep stealing all mine?” He laughs before pulling on one of his many sweaters littering your bedroom floor. You grab Sam’s keys and drive out of the city, for what seems like hours, not really talking because you’re afraid you may snap at him again.  
“So where are we going?” he asks, startling you.  
“Who says we’re going anywhere.” you retort.  
“God what’s up your ass tonight?” he says with a partial laugh.  
“Jesus James just shut the fuck up!” You exclaim before biting down on your lip, immediately regretting your words.  
“No and that was way out of line (y/n).” He says.  
“I know. You’re right. I’m sorry.” you say pulling over “We’re here. Stay in the car, I’ll only be a second.”  
You throw the keys at him and head off along the trodden path into the forest. You used to come here when you were at Xaviers, it was only a 40 minute walk or so from the campus. You turn off the main path, following the sound of water. Stepping out into a clearing you find the place you used to go to when everything got too much the only place you ever felt truly safe. You walk out a bit further until you're looking out over the top of a waterfall, water rushing down drowning out the noise of the city. When you were younger you always came here when everything got too much. You look around at the pristine environment, completely unscathed by humans. You look up at the clear night sky and let it all out. Screaming you fall to your knees, scorching the earth around you. Bucky’s almost dozed off when he hears a blood curdling scream. He fumbles his way out of the car and rushes towards where the sound came from. He stops at the edge of the falls where he sees a singed patch of grass and your clothing in a small pile just off to the side. He panics for a second thinking that you may have spontaneously combusted before hearing splashing coming from below. Leaning over he sees you happily swimming in the lake.  
“Coulda told me you were trying to wake up the whole city!” he shouts down to you.  
“I thought I told you to stay in the car?” you respond  
“Ya well you forgot to crack a window!” He hears you laugh  
“Well are you gonna do it?” you taunt  
“Do what?” He asks.  
“Jump in? the water’s fine!”  
“You're insane” he laughs, “it’s a 80 foot drop!”  
“Oh don’t be such a baby! Steve told me you’ve jumped onto a moving train. You scared of a lil jump now?”  
“Well now you’ve gone and done it!” he says, removing his shirt and sweatpants and dropping them into a pile near yours before jumping in.  
“So you come here often?” he asks swimming over to you  
“God what a line!” you respond causing him to splash you lightly. Which you return in the form of a tidal wave.  
“Stop cheating” he says wrapping his arms around you and dunking the two of you under the water. Breaking the surface you wiggle around to face him, kissing him deeply. After which you dunk his head under the water laughing. After a few more minutes of messing around you get out and you blow dry the two of you wit the surrounding air. He piggybacks you up to your clothes before returning to the car. He drives back. He can sense your weariness as you stare out the window.  
“You know next time you feel like that, you can talk to me.”  
“I can't, I'll just end up hurting you” Silence “I have this fire inside me and if I get too angry, if I let it escape, I could hurt anyone. I have do it alone.”  
“Where’s the anger come from?” he asks, looking over to you. Then back to the road. Guess there were still some things you still didn’t want to tell him. That was okay. He could wait.


	19. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky share another intimate moment only this time it feels diffrent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: SEX, not terribly graphic but still present. 
> 
> Song(s) : Nothings Gonna Hurt You Baby - Cigarettes After Sex

The sky changes to a slate grey as the light pollution from the city seeps back into your view. As you pull into the garage you see a thin blue strip appear along the horizon. Dawn must be breaking, you check the time. 4:00AM. The two of you take the elevator up in silence. You make your way to your room immediately flopping onto your bed, tired from the swim. Bucky follows behind you stopping at the door.  
“You sleep here every night, no need to get sheepish now.” you say, eyes closed, arms spread out and legs dangling off the bed.  
“Just wasn’t sure if you needed some space from,” he pauses ”from me or whatever” he mumbles out. For a brief moment you catch a glimpse of the broken man he used to be. One that had been gaslit for most of his life, one that was always told it was his fault. You sit up, legs still hanging, eyelids heavy.  
“James this anger, it’s not for you, it’s not because of you. It’s always been in me. Since the day I was born. It's why I make terrible decisions, and it’s why I wanted to get rid of my powers in the first place so I couldn’t hurt anyone again. Bottling up my emotions and letting them out alone is the only way I can stop myself from being the monster I was born to be. It’s not your fault, not in the slightest and I’m sorry I snapped at you earlier, it has nothing to do with you”  
He walks over to the bed and kneels down in front of you. You rest your forehead against his.  
“Believe me doll if anyone’s a monster, it’s not you, I would know” he says.  
“I don’t think you’re a monster” you whisper softly, tucking his loose hair behind his ears.  
“I was,” he says looking at you “but it wasn’t my fault. It took me a long time to get over that. I hope one day you can find peace in what happened to you and finally see yourself like everyone else does. Someone who drew the shit end of the stick, but who carried on anyways and fought for what she believed in. Someone righteous, someone strong, someone beautiful.” You pull him towards your lips kissing him, moving with him as he stands up parting only to remove your clothes. You crash back into each other wrapping your legs around him. Something about this time felt different. It wasn’t just physical anymore it had become emotionally intimate. For the first time in your life you felt as if someone truly understood you and maybe even cared about you. He places you on the bed gently slowly moving his hands down the curvature of your body before kneeling down in front of the bed. Kissing his way up your leg he settles down between your thighs and eats you out. There’s no teasing this time, he only has one goal, to make you feel good. With his skilled tongue it doesn’t take long before you release, toes curled, fists clenching at the linen sheets on your bed squirming in delight. You sit up and pull his hair so he’s looking up at you longingly. A light tug encourages him to move back up to kiss you. You get up and he sits down on the bed. He can’t believe his luck when he sees you standing in front of him. It feels like everything that’s ever happened to him was leading up to this moment with you. You take you place on the bed, putting your knees on either side of him allowing him to suck your nipple before you lower yourself slowly down onto his dick. You groan softly at how well he fills you up. You stay there for a minute, one of his hands on your waist, the other on the bed holding himself up. His lips part slightly almost as if he's going to say something, but they close when you start to move yourself up and down his shaft. As you begin to speed up he kisses you passionately. Your orgasm builds each time you lower yourself back down onto him. You bury your head in his neck biting down on it gently. His hands roam up and down your back, supporting your movements, lifting you up slightly, encouraging you to go faster. He feels you clench around him. You’re close. Your eyes meet his both of you allowing the other to witness each other at their most vulnerable. He hears you whisper his name, his real name, and it’s game over. You reach your climax together, only this time there’s no loudness. You already knew how good you made each other feel, it was an ecstasy that didn’t need to be confirmed with theatrics. You stay on top of him for a few minutes. He brushes some hair stuck to your forehead behind your ear before pressing his forehead back to yours. You remove yourself from him and head to the bathroom to grab a towel. Walking back over you clean him up before wiping yourself down. He puts his boxers back on and throws you his shirt knowing you liked them better. You smile, you liked the way it smelt like him. You climb into the bed next to him and wrap your leg between his. Placing your head on his chest you fall asleep to the rhythmic beating of his heart. You only get a few hours of sleep and when the first alarm goes off you check the time 6:00AM.  
“Hey” you whisper, gently shaking him awake. Opening his eyes slowly he sighs, absentmindedly running his fingers through your hair for a few minutes before you take his shirt off and give it back to him so he can get dressed and sneak out unnoticed assuming that you didn’t want anyone to see the two of you together. Nothing could be further from the truth. Recently you felt like he was your only comfort here, especially now Wanda was with Vision. She was still there for you but her love had been split between you and him. Your sitting on an old wood bench in the green house, growing some lilies when Wanda appears peeking in through the vines you had grown down to form of a curtain around you  
“Hey haven’t seen you in a while.” she says brushing the vines to the side and sitting down next to you,  
“Ya been in a shitty mood sorry about that.” you say  
“No need to apologize, my whole life gets flipped upside down, i'd need some alone time as well.” You chat for a while, you hadn’t really asked her about Vision and how it all happened. She tells you all the details, learning a bit more than you wanted or needed to know about Vision. Nat comes in shortly after propping herself against a nearby tree. It was nice the three of you laughing like you were a bunch of 16 year old’s without a care in the world. You hadn’t laughed like this in ages. Alright so maybe Bucky wasn’t your only comfort. Your fits of giggles are further ignited when Sam rushes in clearly trying to hide the fact he was out of breath.  
“Stop laughing at me! I came to ask.. “ he pauses exhaling. “You guys ready for Tony’s party tonight?” chuckling, having been infected by the laughter.  
“God how many does he have?” you ask, swallowing hard to try and stop your laughing fit.  
“This one’s for intel he invited people he thinks have been working on the coding for the mutant injections. Meeting in 5. We’re going undercover baby!” He exclaims giddily, clapping his hands together startling you and Wanda.  
“ But everyone knows who we are Sam?” You yell after him  
“ Let me have this woman!” he shouts as he walks away from the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this fluff? Who knows not me. Hope y'all r still enjoying it!


	20. Another Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions between you and Bucky flare as you go undercover to get information at one of Tonys parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: SEX, swearing
> 
> Song(s) - Woman - Harry Styles  
>  \- El Tango de Roxanne - Ewan McGregor (Movie) or Aaron Tveit (Broadway Musical)
> 
> Authors Note: JUST TWO IDIOTS IN LOVE! Also yes this was inspired by moulin rouge

“He really thinks he’s James Bond doesn’t he?” Wanda laughs  
“He sure does, much better ass though.” you respond the other two nodding in agreement as you head into the board room for the briefing. Everyone gathers in and Tony pulls up an infographic on the main targets, who they were, how they may be contributing, and the best way to get information out of them.  
“So, Nat and Sam, we want you to engage with those I’ve identified as “salespeople”, act as if you, as non-mutants, are interested in obtaining temporary powers. I’ll be with the investors, acting as though I’m hoping to get in on the ground floor. Wanda if you wouldn’t mind, pretend like you’re interested in the genetic side, say you would be willing to donate some DNA but you need to know how it’s being used and processed first. Y/N you’ll help Wanda but see if you can get to the seedier parts of their operation. Based on your dubious past and ties to Roman they may be more inclined to share any less than legal aspects with you. Everyone else you’re there to keep up appearances, don’t interfere, play along. The most important thing is that we do not reveal what we know already. Everyone needs to pick a target and latch on for the night”  
“ (y/n) you get the hot one!” Wanda exclaims  
“Why?” you ask, forgetting that people didn’t know about you and Bucky.  
“Cause you're single and hot so it should be easy for you to seduce him.” Tony says.  
“Well put Tony thanks for the objectification” you say, rolling your eyes. The guy was hot and rich, and probably full of himself, used to getting what he wanted. Getting information out of him would be a breeze.  
“Fine i'll use my womanly wiles” you say making some spooky hand gestures.   
You quickly look to Bucky to see if he’s appreciated your joke, but he’s avoiding your gaze. You notice his jaw is clenched and his body seems tense, you wonder what’s got him in such a mood. You go to ask him but he’s gone by the time you stand up. Shrugging you follow Wanda into Nat’s room to get ready. Sitting down on her bed you feel something poke you in the butt. Reaching under the sheet you pull out a whip.  
“Oh my god do you use this on Steve?” you ask throwing it at Wanda  
“Wait what??” Wanda exclaims, tossing it onto the ground in disgust and surprise.  
“Shit sorry Nat!” You exclaim.  
“How long!” Wanda asks. Nat goes on to explain about that night you all went out together and then again in Russia and how they’ve talked about dating but didn’t want to have it fully out in the open yet because of the press and all the paperwork that would go into it, but they were very much exclusive.  
“How long have people known?”  
“Well Y/N and Barnes saw us in the kitchen and he told Sam immediately. Literally the second he could, and I was going to tell Wanda and Vision tonight but” she gestures to you.  
“Sorry! So what, you going steady now?” You ask giggling  
“Ya, how does it feel to date someone who can get a senior discount?” Wanda riffs off of you. Nat jumps on the bed hitting you two with pillows, instigating an all-out war only calling a parlay when you realize you were all going to be late if you didn’t get dressed. Unlike last time you actually had a dress procured for you, one of the benefits of being a hero, people sent you free stuff now. Your dress was a deep forest green. The off the shoulder top was decorated in overlying fabric leaves lined with gold beading. It cinched at the waist and gently flowed out with a slit going up the right side. You wear your hair down in waves and you finish it off with a headpiece. It’s a crown made of gold branches twisted together with a few gold leaves and flowers scattered throughout.  
“You look like a goddess.” Nat says, looking at you as she puts in a diamond earring. She’s in a scoop back mermaid black dress with a high neck, simple, elegant and gorgeous.  
“Well you’ll fit Sam’s need for a bond girl!” you say, linking your arm in hers and heading out to meet Wanda and Vision in the lobby. Wanda’s in a satin hi-lo plum colored dress that matches Vision tie, it has a halter top, and her hair’s twisted up. Vision escorts Wanda into the venue and you and Nat go in behind them. Nat nods her head towards the bar, she’s spotted your target. You let go of her arm, straighten your dress and pull your hair forward. You make your way over to the bar, stopping next to him and pushing your hair to the side to expose your neck leaning over in an attempt to get the bartender's attention. You can feel your target staring at you.  
“Hey aren’t you that mutant girl,?” he asks, you turn to look back at him, biting your lip as you do so.  
“How often does that line work out for ya?” you laugh   
“Rarely, but for someone as pretty as you I figured it was worth the risk.” he smirks  
“Well flattery will get you everywhere, Y/N.” you say extending your hand  
“Pleased to meet you, Max Van Der Bilt, what are you drinking?” he asks, kissing it.  
“Whatever you’re having” you say smiling at him. He beckons to the bartender and orders two double vodka sodas. Bucky’s standing near the bar, trying to get an optimal vantage point on you. You looked beautiful, statuesque, he'd never seen anything like it. You looked like something out of a Greek tale. He wanted to tell you that, he wanted everyone to know that you had chosen him, but instead he’s stuck watching you flirt with another man. He feels his heart ache. He tried to calm himself and stop the feelings he was having, but he can’t fight against them. He reminds himself that it was all just an act, but he can’t help but fear for the worst. Why had you agreed to go for the only attractive target. Why did he suddenly feel like he was being deceived by you? Everything you did when you were alone with him, you were doing with this other guy, was this just some big game to you? He’s pulled out of his thoughts by Nat elbowing him in the ribs lightly.   
“I said, god what’s got your panties in a knot?”   
“Nothing.” He grunts out. Following his eyeline Nat notices he’s burning a hole in the back of your head.  
“Fuck Barnes relax she’ll be fine she can handle herself. Besides what’s he gonna do to charm her to death?”  
“Where’s Steve?” He asks, downing another drink.  
“Oh somewhere playing his part.” She says, handing him her drink saying he looked like he needed it more.  
“How are things with you two?”  
“Good. It’s actually really nice to have someone amongst all the chaos, someone who gets it, ya know. Also doesn’t hurt that he’s a snack with an ass that won’t quit and superhuman stamina.” She responds.  
“Alright didn’t need to hear that.” He cringes.  
Nat laughs “C’mon Barnes there’s plenty of hot girls here go after one maybe you’ll finally relax.”  
“Go after one? When have I ever needed to do that?” he says smiling.  
“There’s the lady killer I’ve heard so much about.” She says, patting his arm and heading off towards the bar. Well, if he was supposed to keep up appearances he shouldn’t be standing alone in a corner should he. He makes his way over to a nearby group of women who had tried to approach him earlier. Apologizing for his abruptness he begins conversing with them, hoping to get a rise out of you. You’ve moved into a booth and Max is droning on about genetics, which are super interesting but not when they’re being condescendingly explained to you. I mean seriously you were a literal mutant, you’ve known the basics of genetics since middle school thanks to Charles. You tilt your head trying to get a look out into the rest of the party. You see Bucky with a group of women laughing letting them feel his metal arm up, amongst other things. You feel hurt, no let down. Why was he doing this? Did he always act this way when you weren’t around? Have you been played for a fool?  
“It’s a shame you know,” Max says loudly, catching your attention once again.  
“Pardon.” you respond, turning the charm back on.  
“That all mutants aren’t beautiful like you then society wouldn’t be so afraid.”  
You’ve never wanted to punch anyone more, but you don’t have the information you need yet so you force a laugh and gently touch his arm.  
“So this genetic coding, how do you extract the gene?”   
“It’s a simple process using DNA from hair, nails, teeth or bone. We don't need much, just one strand of hair is enough to create an entire dose.” He touches your hair moving it behind your shoulder.  
“And where do you get your samples from?” you ask allowing your leg to cross slightly over his.  
“That is classified information, but you may just get it out of me” he laughs, placing his hand on your thigh, rubbing it gently. You know you’re close to getting what you need.  
“I think I may know a few ways to do that.” you smile  
“Let’s dance” he says “They say private conversations are best had on the dance floor.”  
“You should consider donating, specimens of great beauty and great power are highly valued, they sell at a good price.” You can feel his hands begin to roam further south than you would ever allow, but you needed more info. “So there’s a market for mutant DNA?” The more he felt you up the more he told you “There’s a market for anything if you go deep enough. You used to work for Roman, you should know that. He’s not the only one looking to weaponize mutants, the government has had its hand in the game for years. Since the 70’s actually, they used to conduct tests on children apparently.” You knew this all too well. With his hand already on your ass you were taken by surprise when he leaned over and kissed your neck. As he does this you stare out into the crowd in an attempt to detach yourself from your current situation. Your gaze is met with steel blue. Bucky’s staring right at you, he’s dancing with someone else but he immediately stops. It was more than he could stand to watch. He walks out onto the balcony. Max moves to your lips but you swerve slightly, wobbling, he catches you. “Are you alright darling?”  
“I’m sorry, I’m just a bit light headed, I just need a minute.” You say following the winter soldiers path to the balcony.  
You walk outside, it's quiet no guests have made it outside, too warm you suppose.   
“What the hell was that?” you hear his voice ask. It's low, almost rough.  
“Jesus James it’s the job to get info” you say leaning back against the wall across from him, fanning yourself.  
“Letting him touch you like that that’s part of it?” he says, you've hurt him you can see it in his eyes.  
“Well he wouldn’t tell me anything if he didn’t think I would go home with him.” He gets closer to you putting his hands on the wall behind you, trapping you.  
“I don’t want him to touch you.” he growls  
“Why?” you ask rolling your eyes as the over the top alpha male performance he was giving you.   
“Because I don’t want anyone else touching you like that,” he says. God like he wasn’t letting any woman in sight feel him up, talk about a double standard.   
“Oh so we sleep together a few times and now you own me or something?” you ask, still upset by the behaviour you saw when he thought you weren’t looking.  
He keeps looking down at you, but he seems softer now more vulnerable “No it's just,” He pauses ”I’m yours completely.”  
“Did you tell that to the gaggle of beautiful women you were talking to?” you ask snarkily.  
“So I'm not the only one who gets jealous?” you glare up at him.  
“Grow up James” you say not breaking eye contact.  
He kisses you roughly placing his hand behind your head to stop it from slamming into the wall. He pulls your leg up through the slit of your dress.  
“Jesus no underwear doll?” he chuckles, feeling how wet you already were, guess jealousy turned you on. He uses your juices to coat two of his metal fingers which he roughly inserts into you. Using his thumb he starts to circle your clit applying pressure around everywhere except where you needed it the most. He kisses your neck and you run your hands through his hair. He continues to pump his fingers in and out until he hears you moan his name, which was always an indication that you were on the edge. Knowing this he removes the cool metal from inside you.   
“Why..” you whinge, breathlessly.  
“I want to hear you say it” he mutters as he leaves a trail of kisses down your neck.  
“What?” you ask, panting.  
“Tell me who you want?” he says, staring into your eyes. You stare back, calling his bluff. You could feel his hard member pressing into your thigh. He nips at your ear and you try to move your own hand down to release yourself but he stops you pinning your hand up against the wall. He softly sucks on your collarbone, careful not to leave a mark. You can feel your juices dripping down your legs as his hand starts to tease you again.  
“Fuck James, you, I want you.” You manage to moan out.  
“Wanna say that again?” he taunts but you shut him up with a kiss. He re-inserts his fingers and pinches your clit causing you to release onto his metal digits. He removes them, licking them clean.  
“I need you inside me now” you demand and he obliges undoing his pants and pulling out his erect penis. Pumping it with his hand a few times before ramming it inside you. He covers your mouth just in time to stifle the primal moan escaping your lips at his abrupt entrance.  
“Quiet doll, you’re gonna get us discovered.” He says as you wrap your other leg around him and he fucks you hard and fast up against the wall. He moans your name as he finishes inside you. You follow shortly after reaching your second orgasm of the night.  
“Thank god no one came out” you pant, placing your hand on either side of his face.  
“God you’re beautiful” he says looking at you with wonder.  
“Alright put me down soldier” you say, patting his cheek lightly “I have work to do.” Reluctantly he does as he’s told.  
“Bet he couldn’t make you scream like that.” He says doing up his pants.  
“Want me to find out?” You ask, causing him to roll his eyes.  
“Seriously, though you don’t think he’s good looking?” Fixing your dress and using a napkin from your purse you wipe yourself down before spraying perfume to hide the smell of sex.  
“Well after referring to me as a specimen definitely not.” You respond as you walk over to Bucky and use another wipe to clean your lipstick off of him. Your hands just about to turn the door knob when he pulls you back in for one last kiss. You pull away and smack his arm, throwing another wipe at him.  
“Seriously! I just cleaned you up!” You shout as you head back into the party. You continue to speak to Max for a while. Eventually, Tony interrupts the two of you and takes over much to Max’s dismay.  
“Well I think we have what we need.” Steve says, “The rest of the crew’s left so you're good to go.” Why didn’t he wait for you is the first thought you have, followed quickly by an anxiety induced thought that maybe he had left with someone else. Immediately after arriving home you go to your room hoping to find Bucky there. You try not to be disappointed when he isn't. Slightly anxious you rush to his room opening the door slowly. Maybe he had come home with someone else, you had seen him with a variety of different women throughout the night. You look to his bed, expecting the worst. Much to your delight you see a single Bucky shaped lump under the sheets. Smiling to yourself you crawl into his bed still wearing your dress and wrap your arms and legs around him like a backpack.  
“Why’d you leave without me?” you whisper disappointed at how pathetic you sounded.  
“Couldn’t watch you with him.” He responds “Came to see if I brought anyone home?” he asks sleepily.   
“I can leave if you want to call one of them instead” you say rolling off of him and faking an exit  
“Now we both know that’s not gonna happen” he says wrapping his arms around you and pulling you back into him. How could anyone else possibly compare to you is what he wanted to say but all he managed was “Besides couldn’t bring anyone home with this on my neck “ he points to the substantial hickey left by yours truly.  
“Sam spotted it, wouldn’t shut up about it” he murmurs  
“Shit so words out?”  
“No, don’t worry” he says kissing your forehead “It’s not” you slip out of your dress and into one of his old army t-shirts. Falling asleep in his arms thinking about why he said don’t worry like it was some kind of a favour to you.


	21. Word Gets Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky decide it's time you told everyone about your relationship but you realize it'll be much more fun to see how long it takes the rest of the team to figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Swearing, Mentions of Sex, People being dicks
> 
> Song(s): What I Need - Hayley Kiyoko (ft Kehlani)
> 
> Sorry this took so long I've been artistically constipated for the past week and been super tired, hope its still interesting for y'all!

You’re in the greenhouse unsuccessfully growing a jade plant. Bucky’s behaviour from last night was still weighing heavily on your mind and it was always harder to grow stuff when you were distracted. The more you try to forget about it the more you end up thinking about it. Sure you were flirting with someone else, but you had to, it was your job that night and you knew he had to play his part, but what purpose did he think hitting on anything that moved was serving. Seeing the jade plant suffering from your inner turmoil you stop, opting to stare aimlessly out the window instead.  
“Thought I might find you in here.” You’re too glazed over to turn around but you know the voice belongs to Bucky. He sits down next to you using his hand to gently draw your gaze to him, snapping his fingers in front of your eyes a few times bringing you back to reality.  
“Hey” you say curtly  
“You okay” he asks, you shrug turning to look back out the window.  
“Hey, Y/N, talk to me, tell me what’s going on in that head of yours?” he asks, trying and failing to mask his concern.  
“Last night, I want you to know that everything that happened with Max, it was all an act. You know that right?” you ask glancing back to him.  
“In theory.” He says avoiding your gaze, suddenly looking a mixture of guilty and despondent.  
“Then what the hell were you doing with all those women? I know you had to act the part, but you coulda eased up a bit.” You can feel a lump forming in your throat about half way through the sentence.  
“I don’t know.” He says quietly  
“That’s not really an answer.” You snap back  
“I know, It’s just, seeing you with him, acting like you did when you’re with me I just… I thought… I got in my own head and I acted out In the most immature way possible. I’m sorry.”  
“Well at least it’s an explanation, even if it’s a shitty one.” You say turning abc to the window “Look, my whole life men have been playing games with me, I’m sick of it. I’m tired James, fucking exhausted in fact. Which brings me to my next point.” You say.  
“Fuck are you breaking up with me?” he asks, you’re taken aback by the question. Turning around you see he’s staring straight at you, concern plastered in his face.  
“No! “ you reassure him “At least not yet.” You say with a smile trying to lighten the mood but to no avail.  
“Last night you said don’t worry. Why?”  
“Well, I know you don’t want to tell people about us and I don’t mind so I…” he starts.  
“What?” you interrupt him  
“What do you mean what?” He asks, just as surprised as you.  
“Jesus I thought you wanted to keep it a secret cause you didn’t want the world to know you were with a mutant.” you laugh, feeling like a weight had been lifted off your shoulders.  
“No not at all I thought you didn’t want to be seen with me because I’m a murderous ex assassin.” He says chuckling and looking relieved  
“Fuck here I was ready to say that I needed more from this. That I couldn’t carry on in secret I wanted other people to know.” Suddenly the jade plant you had been working on develops in full, fuelled by your happiness. He laughs wrapping his arm around you, you rest your head on his chest.  
“You sure?” you ask, after a moment.  
“Hmm?”  
“That you wanna be with someone like me? A mutant. I mean it’s acceptable now, but James,” you stop failing to find the words.  
“The only person whose opinion on the matter I care about is yours.” You feel like you can finally breathe.  
“You mean it?” you say smiling up at him.  
“Ya, you’re not getting rid of me that easily! So how do you wanna tell everyone Cake reveal, sex in the living room, email chain?”  
“Okay I know I just said I wanted to tell people, but wouldn’t it be so much more fun if we wait to see how long it takes for them to figure out.” You say  
“You’re an evil genius!” he says, kissing you.

The next few weeks were extremely fun. Turns out once the constant fear of being discovered was gone both of you were much more relaxed. Not to mention well rested now you didn’t have to set alarms for 5:00AM. Initially, you thought that would be how you two were discovered, but turns out Sam’s not nearly as observant as he pretends to be considering he’d walked into Bucky's room twice to get him for a run and failed to notice your body under the covers next to him. After that you two decide to step it up a notch, by getting much more touchy feely with each other in the common areas. Placing his hand on your lower back to reach for a glass, him making you breakfast or vice versa, you using his special coffee mug.   
“He’s gonna kill you if he see you drinking out of that” Sam says nonchalantly while reading the news  
“You wanna bet?” you say sipping out of the mug  
“Seriously he threw my wallet out the window when I tried to use it once”.

“I can’t believe you’ve never seen The Princess Bride ” you say standing by the microwave waiting for the popcorn to be done.  
“Seriously guys, where is your culture.” Peter asks Steve, Bucky and Vision. The microwave dings. Nat turns off the lights and curls up into Steve while Vision starts the movie. You make your way over handing the bowl to Wanda as you climb over her and into the spot directly above where Bucky is sitting on the floor with his back pressed against the couch. You rest your legs down over his shoulders. Half way through the movie you start to braid his hair and he gently rubs your lower legs gently causing Wanda and Nat to shoot a confused look your way. You know they’re looking, but you keep staring at the screen. Neither of them say anything to you, but you do overhear them casually chatting about it in the kitchen the next day.  
“Do you think they’re doing it?” Nat asks.  
“I mean it seems like it, but she used to braid my hair when we’d watch movies so maybe it’s just a force of habit.” Wanda replies.  
“Ya, but Barnes doesn’t let people touch his hair, ever.” Nat retorts  
“I mean they did sleep together in Russia so maybe?” Wanda says scrunching her face trying to figure it out. 

A few days pass and they haven’t brought it up to you so you move on to phase 3. You wake up and get changed into your workout gear. Normally you opted for leggings and large baggy shirts so as not to get any unwanted attention from the SHIELD recruits who had access to the tower facilities. But today you chose to go in a sports bra and cycling shorts. Putting your hair back into two braids you make your way to the gym. You run into Bucky in the hall.  
“Were you heading too dressed like that?” he asks, looking you up and down with a smirk.   
“Same place you're going by the looks of it.” He was in a loose pair of joggers and a muscle shirt that showed off his arms one of your top five favorite body parts of his. He drapes his arm around you loosely and the two of you head off to the gym. You enter together causing a few of the agents, and Tony who was showing them the facilities, to give you a glare. You warm up and start on the weights spotting each other. Him, not so subtly, tilting his head to check you out during your reps. Primarily during your squats.  
“Think you could press me?” you ask as you spot him.  
“With one hand behind my back” you laugh and roll your eyes  
“What, you don’t believe me doll?” you shake your head.  
“Well, maybe I’m just gonna have to prove it to ya” he says, standing up towering over you and smirking at how flustered you were before heading over to the sparring mat.  
The two of you square up drawing the attention of a few of the recruits. You punch first and he stops you twisting your arm behind your back. Using your free arm you elbow him in the ribs and he loosens his grip enough for you to turn under his arm and pull, freeing yourself. He swings, you duck and roll behind him kicking his feet out from under him.   
“Something got you distracted, soldier?” you laughing, extending your hand to him as he grabs your hand he pulls you down onto the mat. He rolls over you and pins you down under him.  
“Hey that’s cheating!” you exclaim in disbelief.  
“You think this little outfit’s gonna distract me?” he whispers, with a smile on his lips.   
“No but this might” you say kissing his nose. You surprise him just enough to slip out from under him. Standing up, you kick his back down, causing him to splay onto the mat. You twist his arm behind him and place your knee on his back smiling triumphantly.  
“Now that’s cheating,” he says.   
“So anything you want to tell me?” Tony asks as you exit the gym.  
“What do ya mean?” you ask  
“New recruits seem to be gossiping about a display between you and a certain white wolf.” He says, raising his eyebrows.  
“God they really do gossip about anything.” You say  
“Just be careful he’s a womanizer and that means something coming from me.”  
“Alright Britney Spears I’ll keep that in mind.” You smile and pat his arm  
“Just looking for you!” he calls down the hall  
“I know robo cop and I appreciate it” you say, blowing him a kiss as you walk off in the direction of your room. You hear the shower going as you enter.  
“Well either everyone here’s an idiot, we’re too scary to approach or we’re not being obvious enough.” You say throwing off your gym clothes and joining Bucky in the shower.  
“Well what do you suggest?” he says, turning to face you.  
“Gotta say im stumped, guess sex in the living room is next on the list?” you say scrubbing the sweat off your body and out of your hair.  
“Well maybe we can just start here” he says leaning down to kiss you. You two proceed to have obnoxiously loud sex. Something you make a habit of over the course of the next few days.

“Barnes who the hell are you sneaking in here at all hours of the day, like seriously can’t you go to hers for once?” Wanda asks, pouring herself a cup of coffee.  
“Hey” you say entering the kitchen rubbing your eyes.  
“Jesus who did this to you?” Nat, asks lifting up the hem of your shirt to reveal a few bruise on your ass and poking the bruise on your collar bone  
“Oh please Nat like you don’t whip Steve!” you retort.  
“Whoa too much info.” Bucky says looking up at you and winking  
“Ya but we know each other!”  
“Who says I don’t know this guy.” You say thinking this will give it away for sure.  
“Oh ya because you are very well known for being in stable healthy relationships “ Wanda laughs. Guess today wasn’t going to be the day either. You think no one’s ever going to figure it out.

Until one Thursday morning when you’re standing on your tiptoes in the kitchen trying to get a cup that’s just out of reach. Bucky comes up behind you and smacks your ass, hard, causing you to turn around and Peter to spit out a mouth full of cereal.   
“What the hell Bucky you can’t do that to her!” he says mouth still full of froot loops  
“Why not?” he asks quizzically grabbing the cup down for you  
“Wait why didn’t she immediately kill you ?” he says swallowing the cereal.   
From the kitchen you can see Sam pass cash to Nat who passes it on to Wanda.  
“Wait,” says Peter “are you two HOLY SHIT! Damn. Now I owe MJ 25$” he mutters going from ecstatic to deflated real quick.  
You laugh “Anything that girl can’t figure out?”  
“How long?” Wanda asks from the living room,  
“6 inches” you reply, causing her, Sam and Nat to crack up, and Peter to spit out his cereal again. While Steve, who’s just entered, shakes his head.  
“No you perv! Since you started dating!” Wanda exclaims  
“So you told them?” Steve remarks from the kitchen  
“You told Steve?” you say craning your neck to look at Bucky.   
“Well he kinda figured it out!” He returns, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.   
“Oh my god, you two fucked at Tony's party! In front of god on a Wednesday!” Sam yells finally piecing together who had given Bucky the hickey that night.  
“You knew and didn’t tell me!” Nat yells throwing something at Steve  
In an effort to stop the chaos Bucky pipes up “Well we started sleeping together in Russia.”  
“Since Russia” you mumble sipping out of your mug.  
“SINCE RUSSIA you sly bastards!” Nat exclaims “We thought it was just a one night stand”  
“Only had eyes for her since” says Bucky, “only had eyes for her since the day she showed up here bruised and bloody if I’m being honest”  
“Aww” you say sarcastically, gazing up at him lovingly.  
“I’m only with him for the metal arm”  
“Of course” Steve says  
“Ya, that checks out” Wanda agrees.  
“Gotta get me a metal arm” whispers Sam  
“Wait? You exchanged money who had bets on what!” you asks  
“Maybe we’ll tell you in 6 months.” Wanda says patting you on the shoulder as she walks out of the room. You tell the rest of the team that evening, turns out everyone had placed bets but no one had gotten it right except Wanda who had assumed for months now but was waiting for you to tell her. It takes a while for people to adjust to seeing the two of you be affectionate with one another, not that either of you were particularly into PDA. It was just weird for them to see Bucky so relaxed and happy and in a committed relationship. .   
“Man why didn’t we get him a girlfriend years ago.” Tony asks  
“Seriously he’s so much more pleasant” Nat says.  
“Hey! I was always pleasant” Bucky chimes in.  
The first few weeks were blissful, the two of you in an untouchable bubble of joy. It all changed when the press found out. Someone had taken pictures of the two of you holding hands at the park and then someone got footage of you two out on a date at a fancy restaurant. The press had a field day. Most wrote stories about all the heartbroken people around the city now that Bucky was off the market. Others wrote about how the two of you wouldn’t last or how your beauty had bewitched him, blinding him to what you truly were. A surprisingly large number of articles were questioning the morality of your relationship. Guess people weren’t as accepting as you thought.

“Hey I’m going to drop off some stuff you wanna come with?” you ask him on a Sunday afternoon.  
“Love too” he says, grabbing a jacket and baseball hat. You’re walking back through the park when you’re almost hit by a cyclist, Bucky pulls you out of the way and straight into a small group of anti-mutant protesters who had taken to protesting your, and every other mutants existence, in local parks on the weekend. Over the past few months you noticed more of them around not just in public areas, but on local channels.  
“Disgusting, imagine being one of them.” A woman with a bob tuts, staring right at you.  
“They’re a danger to society, remember the incident with the president? They should all be locked up, for their own good.” An angry man said.  
“How could someone as lovely as him be with something like that. He’s such a fine specimen, why did he have to go and be with a mutant.” A young woman asks.  
He drops your hand, and you close your eyes, you understand why he needs to separate from you in that moment. You didn’t blame him. When you open your eyes you see him walking out to the center of the group. You run after him, tugging on his arm in an attempt to stop him from causing a scene.  
“James it’s not worth it” you mumble. He turns to look at you  
“It is.” He clears his throat before stepping up onto a nearby picnic table. ”If anyone here would care to make another derogatory comment about Y/N, the woman I’m so lucky to be dating, please direct it to me. She has undergone hardships that none of you could even begin to imagine and at the hands of people like us, non-mutants. Despite this, she chooses to protect you, to help you. So next time you go to make ignorant comments about her or any other mutant, just remember she’s the one who puts her life on the line every day in order to keep you and your loved ones safe. So take your ignorance and your hate and shove it up your ass, if you can even find it.” He hops down from the table, pushing the microphones and angry protesters out of his way. He grabs your hand and pulls you out from the crowd. You were in shock. “You okay?” he asks, placing his hands on either side of your face.  
“I am now. Thanks for that. First time a guy’s ever stuck up for me” you say as he wraps his arm back around you.  
“Well, the only reason I’ve been accepted was cause Steve spoke up for me, about time someone started speaking up for you.”


	22. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-stop training and the refusal to take a break pushes you over the edge. Causing you to hurt the people you care about the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Swearing, Violence, 
> 
> Song(s): Come As You Are - Nirvana (For the training scenes)

Shuri and Tony had been working on a way to counteract the effects of the shots created by Roman and his crew. They hoped if they could figure out how to dampen the injectable powers then maybe, just maybe, they could reverse the powers Apocalypse had taken from other mutants unwillingly. While they were busy in the lab the rest of the team had been tasked with identifying where all the mutants from Romans files had disappeared too. Something proving to be difficult. Partly due to Romans silence on the matter who had been a tougher nut to crack than you had initially thought.  
“Look at this,” Nat says, pulling up a holographic map of the world. “Turns out the government is tracking mutants. Looks like they’ve been chipping them or something. Once they’re in the system you can track their movements around the globe.”  
“Am I on there?” Wanda asks looking at the screen.  
“Is that even legal?” Steve asks leaning over Nat to get a closer look.  
“When have they ever cared about that, and ya Wanda probably, Eric took mine out when I joined up with him” you say nonchalantly whilst scanning over a folder of recent missing persons. Wanda looks down at her own arm slightly horrified.  
“Anyways, we’ve seen recent increases in missing persons and decreases in mutant hotspots in major cities , Singapore, Toronto, London, Cape Town.” Steve continues  
“Maybe they’re recruiting them?” You offer.  
“That’s not all.” Nat says  
“Look here” Steve says, “Increase in prison breaks and kids disappearing from schools and foster homes. They must be grabbing them so they can use their powers.” You stand up and leave the room.  
“Looks like they forgot to remove some chips. I mean what’s the likelihood of even 10 mutants being in the middle of the Sahara desert.” Sam says using a laser pointer to circle the small group of red dots on the map.  
“With a mutant army the size of a small country, how the hell are we going to stop him?” Nat asks.  
“Once Tony and Shuri figure out a way to dismantle apocalypses powers, or at least some of them then all we have to do is inject him with it.” Steve says.  
“Can’t we just shoot it from far away?” Sam asks.  
“Probably, but we’ll need a clear shot, some kind of distraction, and the only one of us strong enough to take him in hand to hand combat is Y/N. If you can manage to get your powers under control you may be able to hold him off long enough for that to happen. Wanda can you help her with that. Wait, where is she?” Steve says looking around the room for you.  
Wanda goes out to find you, but you’re gone “She’s just stepped out I’ll go grab her” she says not wanting to worry anyone. She finds you a few blocks away standing outside looking up at a statue made in commemoration of the signing of the mutant rights act.  
“Hey,” Wanda says, gently touching your arm and moving to stand beside you.  
“It’s bullshit you know. The people who signed this act tested on mutants in secret for years afterwards. How many more Wanda, how many more of us have to suffer and now at the hands of our own. As if it wasn’t hard enough already.”  
“You sound so much like him sometimes” She says, referring to your old mentor Magneto.  
“Kevin Bacon? Ya, I get that all the time.” You joke, giving her a smile. She shakes her head, not dignifying your joke with a laugh.  
“They don’t have to suffer, not if we find them and stop Apocalypse.” she says.  
“Weaker opponents have nearly stopped you before.” You respond  
“This time it’ll be different. We have you. As far as he knows you're strong, but he thinks you can’t control it. Element of surprise could give us the upper hand.”  
“What if it can’t be controlled, Jean’s powers almost consumed her.” You say trying to mask your fear.  
“It’s a risk, but I’ll be there with you the whole way, I’ll make sure you don’t stray too far” Wanda says taking your hand  
“A risk I have to take then” you say flatly.  
“You don’t have to, no one’s going to make you do this and no one will judge you if you say no.”  
The two of you walk to the park and sit down under an old elm tree.  
“I’m afraid of what other powers may present themselves. That lighting would have been lethal to any of you and I don’t want you to get hurt.” you say after a few moments.  
“Pfft, please, someone’s full of themselves, I could take you any day of the week.” She says punching your arm playfully.  
You sigh trying to mask a smile before uttering “I’ll do it, but if it gets out of hand we’re shutting it down.”  
“Deal! We’ll start tomorrow then, bright and early!” she says standing up and brushing her dress down before pulling you up from the grass.  
“Great! My least favorite time.” you say standing up.  
“Well we do need you to be angry” she chuckles as she links her arm in yours and the two of you walk back to the tower.

Your alarm goes off at 6:00AM the next morning and you go to smack the snooze button, but accidently hit a sleeping Bucky right in the face.  
“Fuck sorry you say” laughing at his disgruntled face. “I forgot you don’t sneak out at like 4 anymore.” you gently stroke the spot you had just whacked and he turns to face you.  
“I love waking up like this, well not the hand in the face, but here with you.” He mumbles eyes still shut.  
“And I love not having to give you your clothes back.” You kiss his head before exclaiming “Gotta go, sorry about the face!” as you walk to the kitchen  
“Apology not accepted. You’ll be hearing from my lawyers” he calls after you.  
Wanda pours you a coffee as you enter into the kitchen the orange hues of dawn creeping in through the windows.  
“Nice shirt” she says smiling.  
“Nice face” you say back.  
“Oh burn” she mocks sarcastically.  
“Cut me some slack, it's early!” you say before getting suited up and heading down to the basement level of the tower.  
“Alright,” Wanda says, leading you into what can only be described as an underground bunker. “It’s been outfitted with every possible safety feature, rubber-lined concrete walls, bullet proof glass, sprinkler systems, fire retardant sand.” You gaze up and around the bunker as Wanda explains it’s various features. You can’t help but think about all the things that could go wrong, no matter how safe they made it was still risky.  
“Alright, let’s start at the beginning. First thing we need you to do is get into, let’s call it your state, by yourself. You have to initiate it yourself, we can’t have you going off every time someone makes you angry. Now get angry”  
“Should be easy enough” you mumble as Wanda leaves the room. It takes some time, but eventually you manifest into your state, with eyes glowing you float to the sky and lighting bursts from your hands. After a few minutes you fall to the ground. When you come too, Wanda's sitting next to you.  
“Welcome back” she says lifting you off the ground “Think you can try it again?” you nod. After a few days you’re able to enter your state quickly and relatively easily so you move onto staying conscious.  
“Okay, that’s the easy part down.” Wanda says over the intercom.  
“That was easy?” you chuckle in disbelief.  
“Try to stay conscious after entering the state, when you feel your rage about to spill over, I want you to focus on a moment, any moment of anger that’s clear to you. Keep it in your mind, stay with it until it’s completely in focus then try to open your eyes.” You nod. Getting into the state was a breeze compared to becoming conscious, but eventually you’re able to do it. Initially, you can only hold it for a few minutes before passing out, but with each day it gets longer. By the fourth day you’re able to remain in the state for a few hours, but it's exhausting. Constantly using all your energy was taking its toll on you physically and mentally.  
“Okay let’s take a break” Wanda insists.  
“No, I'm fine” you say, she gives you a look which you return back to her.  
“Okay, now I want you to come out of the state. You need to relinquish your anger. Empty your mind, become devoid of any emotion, mentally numb.” It takes every last bit of energy out of you, but you manage to do it by the end of the seventh day. When you weren't training you were sleeping. It’s the only time Bucky sees you, he keeps telling you to take a break. He begs you, but with mutant lives on the line you refuse to stop. He misses you, but knows it's selfish of him to demand you spend more time with him and less time trying to save the world. Day by day you build up immunity and two weeks in you are able to enter and leave your glowing state with minimal side effects.  
“You’re doing amazing Y/N, really take some time off. You’re progressing faster than we thought.” Visions says. He’s joined Wanda today.  
“No, I’m fine, you wanted me to do this so I’m doing it.” You say harshly and he lifts his hands up and walks out of the bunker and into the booth. Over the intercom you hear Wanda's voice.  
“This time I need you to manifest the lightning and get angry and bring it to the forefront.”  
You think of the lab, the army, the prison, roman, your father, his words. You focus on them what he said in the forest, him blaming you for your mother’s death. That night and the image of him becomes clearer and clearer until he’s in front of you. Your eyes snap open and you see yourself floating, you ignite the arm bands Shuri designed and bring the flames to your fingertips. They begin to spark, and you focus on those who have wronged you and lighting erupts, echoing throughout the room. You come out of the state emptying your mind, shutting down all emotions, becoming numb.  
“Nice” you hear Wanda's voice say over the intercom. Alright enough for today see you tomorrow.  
“How’s training going?’ Bucky asks as you clamber over him into the bed  
“Good, Wandas a great teacher, Xaviers been trying to get her for years.” You say placing your head on his chest and wrapping your arm and leg around him.  
“Not you?” he says before kissing the top of your head  
“You really think they’d trust me around a bunch of young and impressionable kids? I’d have them robbing banks.” You laugh closing your eyes.  
“You could teach them what not to do?” he says  
“Wow thanks bud” you say lightly smacking his chest before passing out. Recently your nights have been plagued by thoughts of Apocalypse. His voice penetrates your mind and fuels your nightmares. He projects images of you destroying the world by his side, your friends dead, killed by your hand into your head night after night refusing to let you rest. You wake up in a cold sweat, you turn and see Bucky sleeping next to you peacefully with one arm loosely wrapped around your midsection. It’s 4:30. The recent nightmares were different from the ones you’ve had before, they focused on the past, things that had already happened. These ones seemed rooted in the future, a future you were slowly walking towards, one you couldn’t avoid. Not wanting to go back to sleep you get dressed and head to the kitchen to start your day.  
“You okay?” Bucky grumbles from the bed you hadn’t heard him wake up.  
“Training.” you say, pulling on one of his hoodies before heading out the door. He knew you were lying to him, he wishes you would talk to him that’s what he was there for. He wants to help, to ease some of the stress you were currently under but he didn’t want to push you further away, fearing he may lose you, so he waits for you to come to him, but recently he's worried you never will. 

“Okay let’s get the lighting again. Aim at the targets in front of you.”  
You enter, you let the rage build, but your sleepless nights catch up to you and your thoughts are interrupted by your father's words and the recent onset of nightmares begin to creep into your peripheral. Your rage turns to fear. Fear of what you were becoming, of the suffering you could cause to those you love. You feel yourself slipping. The image of a mass grave of people and you standing over it eyes glowing is the last thing you see. “They will never accept you. They will never love you.” are the only words you hear as you black out. 

It happens in a split second weeks of training are forgotten. From behind the glass Wanda sees you turn to face her. Eyes open, blue light shining out. Your face is set in stone, emotionless, unsettling, almost alien.  
“Shit” she mutters.  
You raise your arms and as you do hers move with you. Involuntarily you were controlling her. Lifting her off the ground she begins to convulse. Vision bangs on the glass trying to stop you before running in and shooting you with a dart causing you, and Wanda to collapse on the ground.  
You wake up a few minutes later.  
“What happened” you ask Wanda. No response. “Wanda?” you shout with all the energy you had left.  
“In here” you hear Vision yell, you crawl out of the bunker and into the observation room. She’s passed out on the ground, eyes open, body atrophied, not speaking.  
“She’s breathing” he says, “but she needs help now.” You nod, running as fast as you could to get Steve.  
“What happened?” Shuri asks as Steve places Wanda down on the table.  
“It’s all my fault.” is all you manage to get out  
“Come on.” Steve says, grabbing your upper arm and trying to lead you away.  
“No” you say standing your ground.  
“Y/N” Steve pleads.  
“Steve.” You say pointedly pulling your arm out of his grip. He nods and heads off.  
When Wanda wakes up it's not Vision by her bed but you.  
“I’m fine,” are the first words out of her mouth.  
“We keep telling her that,” Vision says.  
“No you’re not, Jesus Wanda I thought you were a goner.” You say hugging her.  
“When was the last time she slept?” Wanda asks Vision  
“Stop worrying about me, you’ve been out for two days. I thought I killed you!”  
“There's that ego again, I told you it’ll take more than a blow from you to take me down” she laughs then winces, her muscles still getting used to movement. “Seriously It’s fine.” she reassuringly squeezes your arm.  
“No it isn’t I lost control and nearly electrocuted you.”  
“They didn’t tell you?” Wanda says looking pointedly at Vision and Shuri who were avoiding her piercing eyes.  
“You didn’t hit me with lightning, something else happened.”  
“What?” you ask fearfully.  
“I don’t know how, but you were controlling me, moving my body.”  
“We’re stopping” you say standing up from her bed.  
“But it’s going so well!” she sits up to protest  
“I said we're done. We’ll find another way.”  
“There is no other way,” Vision says, placing a hand on your shoulder. You shrug his hand off your shoulder and storm out of the room.

“Hey” you hear Bucky say from the hallway, trying to get your attention. You ignore him and continue down the hallway. Bucky, seeing you in distress, follows you into your room. He goes to hug you, but you recoil  
“Just don’t touch me okay .” you say shifting away from him, he reaches out for you once more  
“I said don’t fucking touch me “ you shout, mustering a gust of wind and causing a few of the plants in your room to die.  
“Great another living thing my powers have sapped the life out of” you exclaim.  
He sits down on the bed. Eventually you join him and he goes to take your hand, but you pull it back.  
“Wanda knew the risks, you can’t just give up.” He says softly  
“If you came in here to push their agenda, thanks, but you can leave.” You say.  
“That’s not why I’m here.” He says  
“Oh, what then? You’re here to teach me how to critically injure innocent people? Just because you followed a path of violence doesn’t mean I have to!” You scream. You knew it the second you said it. You had gone too far.  
“Fuck James I’m sorry” you reach for him, but this time he’s the one to recoil.  
“Just cause you feel like shit for hurting her doesn’t mean you can take it out on me alright. It’s not fucking fair.” He says quietly, fighting back tears and standing up.  
“James” you plead your own eyes welling up, but he doesn’t turn around he leaves the room slamming the door on his way out. You take a shower and go to bed. He doesn’t come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: It's Sad Dad Time in this chapter RIP


	23. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You search to fid the will to carry on your training while you fight to fix your and Buckys relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Falling - Harry Styles  
>  Little Lion Man - Mumford and Sons  
> no specific moments just overall inspo for the chapter! 
> 
> Thanks for all the lovely comment! Love you all!

You hadn’t slept at all, the cruel words you had spoken to Bucky still ringing in your ears. Standing up you contemplate going to his room, but it's 4:30AM. Not wanting to make him even angrier you head out for a morning run. As you run you can feel someone trying to penetrate your thoughts, probably Apocalypse, you crank up your music and run until your legs and mind go numb and head home. You take the elevator back up and saunter into the kitchen, removing your headphones, you grab down some cereal. Pouring it into a bowl you turn around to see Sam sitting at the kitchen island.  
“Hey you seen Bucky?” you ask.  
“You okay? You look like someone just kicked your puppy and no, he’s in Budapest on a mission with Nat and Clint for the rest of the week? Didn’t he tell you?”  
“Oh ya right. Morning brain.” you say, jokingly smacking the side of your head in an attempt to mask your surprise. Sam gives you a side eye not entirely convinced by your performance.  
“Wanda’s out of the infirmary she’s been looking for you.” He says through a mouth full of cereal. “No one’s mad at you, you know. It wasn’t your fault, she was pushing you. She knew that,” seeing that his efforts to be kind weren’t working he continues “but seriously you ever use me as a human puppet and I will never talk to you again.”  
“Believe me, last place I wanna be is in your weird body Wilson.” You say with a laugh. Somewhere between the pranks and mocking you and Sam had managed to build an almost indestructible friendship.

“Hey you were looking for me?” you ask entering Wanda’s room where she’s sitting in bed with Vision.  
“Ya, how are you?” she shuffles up straight.  
“God Wanda, I almost kill you and you’re asking me if I’m okay.” You chuckle taking a seat at the foot of the bed.  
“You didn’t almost kill me, I was never in danger of dying, the test show that.” She says leaning over to grab a brown paper folder which she throws your way. You see it's her medical charts. You pick it up and hand it back to Vision unopened.  
“Have you thought anymore about continuing your training?” She poses. You bite your lip, and avert your gaze “We’re not going to force you to do anything. Take as much time as you need.” She extends her hand out to you, you take it, forcing a small smile.  
“Do you think he knows?” you ask, referring to your newly found ability to control people.  
“He said your mother could control water, which is why she could control plants, it wouldn’t surprise me if he made the connection that humans are mostly water and that you had the potential for controlling them as well if pushed.” Vision responds  
“So that’s why he needs me. To get all those no compliant mutants to join him in the fight to restart the world. Wanda I’m so sorry.” You say feeling a lump form in your throat.  
“You don’t need to apologize, we thought it could happen. That’s his job, figure out all the possible outcomes” She says placing a hand on Visions.  
“That’s why I was there that day, as a safety precaution.” He reassures.  
“You’ve seen me turn an entire forest to ash before, that could have happened to you.” You say concerned  
“But it didn't,” she says, eyes trying to meet yours.  
“I’ll let you know about the training.” You say, dragging your weary body off the bed. You make your way back to your room exhausted and you decide to call it an early night.

A week passes. You’re wandering around looking for something to do when you pass by Nats room and see her unpacking. It takes a moment to register but when it does you stop abruptly and back track to her door, knocking lightly on the doorframe. She turns her head to face you.  
“How was Budapest?” you ask, hoping she’ll give you some information about Bucky and what he had been up to during his mission.  
“Pretty uneventful. Beautiful city, lots of beautiful people. Barnes was in a particularly sour mood. You know if anything upset him?” She asks  
You shrug knowing full well Nat would be able to tell you were lying based on your body language,  
“Well whatever it was I’m sure he’ll forgive you one day!” she says with a laugh, but you weren’t so sure.  
You speed walk to Bucky’s room, jogging in out of breath you quickly scan the room. You see his bag laying on his bed, half unpacked, but he’s nowhere to be found. Feeling at a loss you decide to head to the gym, hoping to take out some of whatever emotion you were feeling on a nearby punching bag. You stop at the kitchen to fill your water and see Sam there.  
“Hey you seen Bucky?” you ask, screwing on the top of the bottle.  
“Nah why? You in some kind of trouble? Seriously seems like I’m keeping better track of your man than you are.” he laughs.  
“Something like that” you mumble chewing on your cheek to stop yourself from getting upset or giving away too much. Seeing your face he realizes it wasn’t the time for jokes.  
“Shit,” he says “Well when he’s upset he goes for a run maybe just give him some space.”  
“I have. A whole week. I think I really fucked it up this time Sam.” You say choking up slightly.  
“I sincerely doubt that I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone make him so happy as much as you do and that may even include Steve” He laughs but it's cut short when he looks up and sees your face plastered with concern.  
“He didn’t even tell me he was going to Budapest” you manage to get out. “God after everything I said about not wanting to get hurt… I’m the one to hurt him, of course I am. Jesus I should never have even talked to him!” you say burying your head in your hands “He woulda been better off never knowing me.”  
“Damn it,” Sam says lightly smacking the countertop with his hand, starling you “I’m actually gonna have to get involved. Look Bucky has had a lot of one night stands, even a fair amount of short term partners and all, but with you it's different. He’s different, better when he’s around you, more carefree. I’ve heard people screaming his name but I’ve never heard him saying someone’s name like it’s some kind of prayer. He’s better off for knowing you and no one whose ever seen the two of you together could ever dispute it.”  
“Didn’t know you guys could hear us” you whisper  
“Well we can sometimes and we put up with it because we love you guys so go and fix it.” He says standing up and pushing you towards the gym. You were surprised to find Bucky in the gym, using the punching bag, great mind think alike you think to yourself. You start on the treadmill glancing over to him in hopes he’ll catch your eye, but he doesn’t. After a few minutes he leaves. Despite only just getting there you follow him out. His pace quickens as he walks to his room. He tries to close the door when he reaches it, but you stick out your foot catching the door just in time. You push your way inside stopping in the middle of his room and shaking out your foot which was now throbbing slightly.  
“Hope that wasn’t me you were picturing when you were punching that bag.” You say. Bucky doesn’t respond. He takes off his shirt in silence, throwing it to the side and manoeuvring around you to grab a towel, ignoring your presence completely.  
“Look Bucky about what I said I’m really sorry I have a habit of suffering from foot in mouth syndrome when I get mad and you were right it’s not fair. I take it out on the people closest to me because I want to see how far I can push them without pushing them away. So if you want to even it out you can… I mean you can hit me if it’ll make you feel better.” You say blocking him from passing back towards the shower.  
“Why would I want to hit you?” he says flatly, staring over you at the bathroom.  
“Well because of what I said, eye for an eye and what not” you say trying to draw his gaze.  
“Who the hell treated you that badly that this is your grand resolution to our problem. This isn’t how real people deal with problems, they talk!” he says obviously frustrated. You try to process what he’s saying confused as to what he wants you to say.  
“Is the concept of having an adult conversation that foreign to you?” he mutters angrily, pushing by you gently while you weren’t paying attention.  
Slightly aggravated by his tone you snap back, “No I graduated high school for fuck sakes I don’t need to be patronized by you right now besides I’m not the one who took off for a week without telling the other.”  
“Well then what do you need? And don’t turn this back around on me.” he says rummaging around in a drawer.  
“I need you to say something to give me an idea here. What I said was unfair and terrible and I understand if you're done with me I get it, but just tell me so we can both move on with our lives.” With no response you gather yourself.  
“I’ll be out of your hair by the morning. Just leave my stuff in my room.” You say cooly turning to make your exit.  
“Seriously who have you been with that makes you think like this?” he says, sitting down on the bed.  
“Want me to make you a powerpoint explaining the various relationships that have dictated my behaviour?” you say dryly.  
He laughs. You smile.  
“Got ya” you say sitting down on his bed feeling slightly reassured that he wasn’t trying to punish you.  
“It’s just hard hearing people talk about who I was during that time in my life. A time when I had no control over my actions. I hated who I was then and I hate that I can’t remember what I did or who I hurt. I hate myself for not trying harder to stop it from happening. So when someone I love says all the terrible things that I’m already thinking about myself it really fucks me up , but no matter how mad you make me I would never hurt you.” he says finally meeting your gaze “Never, and one fight won’t change how I feel about you and anyone whose switched on you like that or hurt you in any way, never really loved you in the first place.” He finishes. He doesn’t realize what he’s said until he sees your face processing something  
“Shit! God well that wasn’t how it was supposed to come out at all.” He chuckles, running a hand through his hair.  
“You love me?” you say slightly taken aback by the turn the conversation had taken.  
“Ya I do, you don’t have to say it back yet, I don’t want you to say it unless you really mean it.” You’re searching his face, sure that it’s some kind of trap.  
“This isn’t a trap,” he says.  
“Since when?” you say still not entirely convinced he’s being serious.  
“Probably since before Russia, but only realized it at Tony’s party.” You smile moving onto his lap straddling him he runs his hands up and down your back as you stare down into his eyes.  
“I really am sorry” you say sincerely.  
“I appreciate you saying that, but don’t do it again. Next time you’re upset talk to me don’t take it out on me”   
“I promise.” You respond, before kissing him. Your heart felt happier than it had in weeks, maybe even years.  
“So, you gonna tell me why you stopped training.” He asks, you bite your lip “You have to talk to me about the serious stuff that’s what being in a relationship is”  
“I’m afraid of what I may do next, who I’m going to hurt and how badly. I’m afraid I’m going to end up killing everyone I’ve ever loved. I‘ve seen it. Every night for the past two weeks, I’m standing over mass graves, everyone’s there, even...” You stop.   
“Shit, no wonder you snapped.” He says “Anyone would be afraid if they were in the same situation. Lesser people would have lost their minds, or given into it already. I know your whole life people have told you you’re some kind of perfect killing machine, but that’s not true. Well I mean you’re good at killing... I wouldn’t want to fight you, but.” he pauses, “You don’t hurt people for fun or without cause. You’ve always done what’s right in the end, even if it takes some time. You won’t turn into what he wants because your heart is too good.”  
“What if I stray too far, can’t find my way back.” You say. He draws your face down to him.  
“You won’t, we’ll have your back all the way. You don’t have to face this nightmare alone anymore. Don’t let this fear stop them from doing what you know is right, not now.”  
“Fuck, I hate it when I’m wrong.” you sigh getting up.   
“You’re not leaving me now are ya doll, we got a whole week to catch up on!”  
“I’ll be right back just gotta do something, also you stink man take a shower” you say tapping his nose before leaving the room.  
You find Wanda in the living room, “Hey I’m ready to start again”  
“Glad you finally came around” she said with a smile, “tomorrow bright and early. What changed your mind?” she said  
“A moment of clarity I guess”  
“Is that what you call him?'' she smiles. You whip her with a tea towel.  
“Well don’t let me keep you from him. What you’ve been apart for a week now? I'm surprised you’re still clothed!”


	24. Under Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you work to control your new found powers, Shuri and Tony uncover Apocalypses whereabouts, but what is he up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Works been hectic! Anyways enjoy i hope you're all safe <3
> 
> TW: Swearing
> 
> Songs: Babel - Mumford and Sons (When your training)

A week had passed and you were slowly working your way back to where you were in your training prior to what was now referred to as the incident. The nightmares were still plaguing your sleep, but the terror was eased by the presence of Bucky next to you. Most nights you managed to get yourself back to sleep without waking him up, but every once and a while a scream or violent movements would wake him. He would proceed to gently shake you awake. Usually you would wake up immediately but there were times where you would swing at him ( it’s a good thing he has fast reflexes). You were infinitely grateful for him being there, he was never annoyed or angry when he had to pull you out of a dream. He simply wrapped you up in his arms and soothingly talked to you until you fell back asleep. You talked to him when things got too much and he offered you advice or just listened and agreed that it sucked, so there were no more fights. You felt significantly less exhausted than the first time you were training.

While you trained the rest of the team worked recon. Using the mutant tracking map hacked into by Shuri they were able to identify patterns that indicated where Apocalypse's crew would be hitting up. You stopped his goons whenever you could with help from the team. It worked most of the time but sometimes it was too late. Every time you were too late you could see a part of the team's hope slip. The failures were getting to Wanda you could feel it.  
“Well get them next time” you say, placing your arm around her and giving it a squeeze.  
She wipes a tear away “We have to do better”  
“We will, I’m ready for the final step.” You whisper  
“Are you sure” she asks turning to face you  
“No, but I can’t watch this happen again and neither can you. So I’m willing to try”

You re-enter the basement, the walls still charred from where your lighting strikes had missed the targets during your blackouts.  
“Okay we're going to try a different approach this time, I remember Charles telling me once that the height of one’s power could be found somewhere between anger and serenity” she says in a very bad fake British accent. You furrow your brow in confusion.  
“Alright I didn’t think the accent was that bad! Let me clarify, you need to get angry but only to spark your powers. When you reach the peak of your anger when you feel your powers coming to the forefront, don’t focus on a moment of pain. Focus on something that brings you peace. Go somewhere that makes you feel safe. When you’re ready to leave don’t go numb, don’t disconnect. I thought since emotions trigger powers, then stopping them you would need to not be emotional but I was wrong. It's fear that riggers powers or anger, so think of something that makes you happy to come out of the state. Hopefully it should be less draining.” She leaves the room and enters the observation booth. You hear her voice over the intercom.  
“Now I’m not going to ask you to control anything again. I know you don’t like it, so let’s try to get the lighting under control. Let’s try and hit those targets. Remember, we're right here with you. If it gets too much just come straight out okay.” You nod and you begin to focus letting your anger grow you begin to rise from the ground eyes white.  
“Alright, she’s up lets she if he can do it” Vision asks  
“She can,” Wanda mumbles, trying to convince herself.  
Your eyes open feeling heat rise around you. You focus on a moment of peace, burnt into your memory. You can see it in front of you. It's a memory of you and Bucky. When you had gone swimming at midnight. The moment becomes real, and as you pass you open your eyes, you can see the room clearly. You feel calm, focused. You bring the fire into your hands and shoot out two bright blue strikes of lightning, hitting your targets square in the chest. You think of happy moments in your life, a scene of you pranking Sam, the time Bucky took you around New York, and laughing fits with Nat and Wanda. The memories bring you back to reality. Returning to the ground you turn to Wanda and she smiles at you.  
“Are you okay?” she asks over the intercom. You hadn’t noticed but you were crying. You touch your hand to your face and stare down at the tear that was now on your fingertip. You don’t feel tired, you feel lighter. I guess being angry all the time really took it out of you. You nod your head yes, reassuring her and Vision.   
“She did it” Vision whispers  
“Get the others,” Wanda says. The rest of the team piles into the booth after a few minutes  
“Alright Y/N can you do that again.” You repeat your pattern and once again hit the targets this time completely demolishing them, before returning to solid ground.  
“So she’s no longer a threat to those around her when she’s like that?” Tony asks. Wanda nods her head and he continues “Good it means it won’t be one against a whole army.”  
“As long as we're not in her line of fire, we'll be safe” Vision responds.  
“We just need to practice with the rest of the elements available to her now.”  
“Sounds good we’ll start looking for the bastard.” Steve says before leaving the room with the rest of the team.  
You continue training, and eventually you are able to control multiple elements at once. Tony, Steve and Nat come down to see you in action. Your mid-air when you let out a shout which causes the plants placed in the bunker to turn to ash. Slowly you ignite the ash and using the wind you create a tornado of fire which you throw towards the mannequins demolishing them.   
“Glad I don’t have to fight her” Steve mumbles  
“If he gets her powers we may have too” Tony states matter of factly  
“Well we just gotta make sure no one can get to her then.” Nat says

One week later

Nat’s laughing and Steve’s got a blanket pulled over his head. Wanda and Vision have slowly covered their eyes with a pillow. You're using Bucky’s hand to cover your own eyes causing him to smirk down at you amused that you were so afraid of such a cheesy movie. Hey, what could you say something about creepy ghost dolls really got to you. About half way through the film an uneasiness had crept into the room. No one had said anything for a few minutes as the protagonist of the movie slowly creeped down a long dark hallway being stalked by some other worldly predator. Even Nat had stopped laughing at this point. Suddenly the door burst open causing the entire room to let out a high pitched shriek. The figure turns on the lights and you see Shuri standing in the archway doubled over in laughter.  
“SHURI!” Sam shrieks at the top of his lungs  
“Never do that again or so help me god!” Peter yells.  
“Sorry, sorry” she manages to stutter out between giggles “but I’m not just here to make a bunch of adults pee themselves, I think we got him”  
“What, really?” you say pausing the movie  
“Ya I know where he is “ she motions for you all to follow her. You all fumble off of the couch and rush after her into the conference room where Tony was waiting. Shuri points excitedly at an infographic in front of you all. Her excitement is met with silence and confused stares.  
“Hi Shuri, in layman’s terms” Sam says “For all us folks with a public school education”  
“So, as Sam pointed out a few weeks ago, mutant devices were popping up in the desert, which is definitely suspicious. Now we’ve been monitoring the map and we see these same flare ups happening once a week. So we’ve done some contact tracing and figured out multiple patterns but all roads lead to Rome or the desert in this case.” Tony says shrugging at the end.   
“How did they hide an entire facility in a desert?” Steve asks “More importantly how do we find it”  
“Already have” Shuri says before fist bumping Tony “Flew a drone over, GPR indicates a huge facility underground and unless our ancestors had access to modern technology it’s no ruin.”  
“So he’s got another secret layer, what’s he using it for ?” Bucky asks  
“That where he must be imprisoning the mutants from the files” Wanda says  
“Well, it’s where he’s imprisoning some of them, maybe most of them but he’s also training those who willingly joined him and are giving him what he needs  
“What? People are actively looking to join up with this guy?” Sam says surprised.  
“Ya and they’re willingly giving him DNA samples to use in the making of the shots. They believe in what he’s trying to do. And I mean given the option between forced testing in a prison and this, well it's no competition is it.” You say.   
“So they believe in the end of the world?” Peter asks, evidently confused.   
“The end of this world , they want to restart it from scratch at least that’s what some black market propaganda we’ve been seeing seems to be advertising.” Nat states.  
“How did they find out about him?” Steve asks  
“Same way I did? Word of mouth. “ you offer “Or recruitment that would explain his need for Roman. He has a vast network of contacts, ears everywhere, if you wanted the most powerful mutants found he would know where they were being kept and how to get them out. He must have built this top notch desert facility, to test on mutants so he could be more powerful” you finish  
“Well I mean he does have a habit of building shit underground” Sam remarks  
“Why would Roman have helped him?” Tony inquires  
“Besides money? Stronger henchmen mean a stronger control on the city, more power.” You say  
“What was his plan for the term though? Apocalypse doesn't seem like the kind of kid who was very good at sharing.” Bucky points out.  
“It wouldn’t matter he'd be dead in a year anyways or enslaved if he’s lucky” you mumble  
“How's he going to do it then. Start the apocalypse?” Wanda asks. The rest of the team shrugs  
“Where would you all be without us?” Tony asks glancing to Shuri  
“Dead in the gutter somewhere probably?” she responds “I expect a thank you card after this by the way”  
“ Alright eggheads what did you find?” Sam asks  
“Well we set up some surveillance”  
“In a desert?” Nat questions  
“Highly specialized and realistic dung beetle bot , got me first place in the science fair!” Peter exclaims.  
“Damn, we really would be dead somewhere without these kids” you mutter to Bucky who nods in agreement.   
“Here’s what we found. The screen shows an image of the desert then all of sudden the sand begins to drain out and a small square metal elevator pops up and out steps Apocalypse and three other figures. Tony pauses the screen.  
“So we know him,” he says circling Apocalypse's face “want to be god.Y/N despondent father figure etcetera but then there’s these three who we don’t know.”

You stand up and make your way to the screen tapping on the guy to the right of Apocalypse. He was tall, tanned and blonde. He had been in the same military unit as you “I know him, that's Elixir or at least that's his alias. He can control biological structures, an omega, he can boost and restore mutants ability. Oh, and he can also cause tumours, boils and various other diseases. We served together. This guy he served with us as well. Abraham Kieros, he can create explosions using kinetic energy the guys at the base use to call him war. Don’t recognize the other guy. “you say sitting back down as Tony scrawls the info you had just given him onto the board.   
“I know him” Wanda pipes up “Sunfire, he was at the academy briefly but he just disappeared one day. He can warp reality and has an immunity to radiation. Oh and he has the ability to induce hunger through light emission.”  
“Weird power” Nat says,  
“Can’t all be winners.” Wanda says with a smile.  
“This reminding anyone else of a tale as old as time?” Sam exclaimed.  
“Beauty and the beast?” Peter says confused once again.  
“No I’m not talking about Bucky and Y/N right now” he says giving you two a sly grin.  
“Hey!” You both yell in unison  
“C’mon birdbrain tell us what you’re on about!” you say getting frustrated.  
“Wait!” Sam says shocked looking at you, “Are you telling me you didn’t attend Sunday school , with your good Christian values you could have fooled me!” With the last word you kick the back leg of his chair which he had been leaning back in causing him to fall to the floor. The rest of the team snort with laughter as Sam rubs his head.  
“The level of disrespect, far too much” he laughs. He brushes himself off before continuing “What I was saying before being so rudely interrupted. Disease, War, Hunger induced by light? Seriously no one? The four horsemen of the apocalypse famine , war, pestilence!” He exclaims  
“He must be using their powers to create shots for the rest of his followers, at least his non mutant ones.” Tony says, slightly upset that he hadn’t put it together himself.  
“That checks out with the intel we gathered in Budapest. The recon done by Clint indicates he's planning on shipping out the mutants and injected humans to cities all over the world.” Bucky says  
‘“He wants to create multiple centers of disaster that will diffusion out to the surrounding areas.” Nat explains.   
“We have to stop those planes form leaving” you state  
“As far as we know they haven’t left yet” Tony explains  
“Wait but there were four horsemen of the apocalypse , what about death?” Bucky asks and everyone looks over to you  
“Must be saving that spot for me, but I thought he just wanted me to control people. What kind of death can I bring” You ask.  
“I mean between the lighting, fire, sapping water out of plants turning them to ash, ouch!” Sam yells as Bucky hits him in the arm, he takes the hint and shuts up.  
“No he's got a point.” you mumble as Bucky squeezes your shoulder affectionately.   
“Likely he wants you for both with one hand you’ll create a series of natural disasters to take out non-mutants and once that’s done and with the other you’ll control any mutants who try to resist him.” Steve says.  
“Alright, how many, mutants and humans are currently in the desert, what are we walking into?” Nat asks  
“Well based on Romans files there’s at least 100 maybe more mutants ranging from Gamma to Omega level mutants. Heat sensors placed around 500 bodies in total.”  
“We're gonna need backup.” Wanda says, looking at you she continues “I think it might be time for that class reunion don’t you think.”


End file.
